Por un accidente
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: Los chicos del Inazuma Eleven se van de vacaciones ¿Qué pasará cuando un accidente se les venga encima? Y es que extraordinarias cosas pueden pasar solo por un accidente. Dedicado a Michelle y Danny. Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1: El accidente

**Bien aquí esta mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Como dije dedicado a Michelle y a Danny, las admiro mucho y espero que les guste esta historia. n_n**

Los accidentes no siempre son solamente eso,  
>a veces los accidentes pueden ser planeados…<br>planeados por el destino.  
>Un tropezón, un resbalón, una ventana rota,<br>Todo puede cambiar tu vida y ponerla de cabeza,  
>Haciéndote ver todo de un modo diferente…<p>

Kido: ¿Oigan… seguros que podemos jugar en este campo?

Midorikawa: Claro, pedimos permiso y nos dijeron que si n_n

Kazemaru: Pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que esas chicas sean las dueñas de todo esto.

Endo: bueno de todos modos ya estamos aquí asi que ¡Juguemos Futbol!

Todos menos Endo: ¬_¬U

***********Flashback********

Kazemaru: *Toca el timbre de una gran mansión*

Tres chicas aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, una de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, otra de cabello azul turquesa, y la otra de cabello color salmón.

Kazemaru: eh… eh… Hola n/n –Dijo Kazemaru sonrojándose un poco ya que una de las chicas era muy bonita.

¿?: ¿Se te ofrece algo? U.U –Preguntó la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención

Kazemaru: si disculpa ¿Nos podrían dejar usar su campo de futbol? Es que mi amigo necesita jugar o sufrirá un ataque nervioso n_nU

¿?: ¿Se puede sufrir un ataque nervioso por no jugar soccer?

Kazemaru: él si puede -_-U –dijo apartándose para que la chica pudiera ver a Endo al borde de un ataque nervioso.

¿?: bien, bien úsenlo U.U

Kazemaru: Gracias! n_n por cierto mi nombre en Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru.

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reika Midou

Kazemaru le tendió la mano, Reika se la estrechó. Sin embargo al tocar sus manos sintieron un escolofrío recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo, se vieron en los ojos y entraron en un mundo que no habían conocido hasta entonces.

Midorikawa: Oye Kazemaru ¿Vienes o qué?

Kazemaru: Cla… claro –dijo sonrojándose y apartando rápidamente la mano de la de Reika. –Bueno… Gracias.

***********Fin Flashback***********

-En el balcón de la gran mansión-

Rika: Oye nee-chan

Reika: ¿Si?

Rika: ¿No fue una mala idea dejar que esos chicos utilizaran el campo de papá?

Reika: No lo creo, de todos modos papá ama el futbol y se alegrará de que un equipo famoso juegue en él.

Toko: ¿Son famosos?

Reika: Si, ganaron el FFI hace unos meses, deben estar de vacaciones. Pero no está todo el equipo, y ahora que lo pienso, algunos de ellos estaban en otro equipo

Toko:¿Hablas del chico de cabello castaño?

Rika: ¡Kazuya Ichinose! ¡Jugó en los unicornios de estados unidos! Es tan guapo, lo vi durante tanto tiempo en la televisión y ahora lo tengo frente a mí –Con corazones en los ojos.

Toko y Reika: -_-U

Toko: Y… Reika-san ¿Qué piensas de ellos? –Dijo con tono algo pícaro.

Reika: ¿D… de qué hablas? –Un poco sonrojada

Toko: Nada, nada U.U, solo digo que te le quedaste viendo como un minuto al chico que te pidió el campo, y ahora no apartas la vista de él.

Reika: Y…yo etto… no…no es nada. –Dijo Reika apartando la vista para que sus hermanas no vieran su sonrojo.

Rika: (Aún seguía viendo a los chicos en el campo con corazones en los ojos) ¿Por qué no solo admites tus sentimientos como hago yo nee-chan?

Reika: -_-* si fuera como tú no se me acercaría ningún chico. –dijo en voz muy baja para que no la escuchara su hermana.

Rika: ¿Dijiste algo?

Reika: no, no, nada.

-En el campo con los chicos-

Goenji: ¡Endo allí va!

Endo: ¡Haz tu mejor tiro!

Goenji: ¡Claro! -Realiza su super técnica Tormenta Explosiva.

Mientras tanto Haruna, Aki y Natsumi estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del campo.

Natsumi: haaaaay (suspiro)

Aki: ¿pasa algo?

Natsumi: No, no es nada.-Dijo con voz ausente y con los ojos fijos en el campo.

Haruna: uuuy ¿A quién ves?

Natsumi: Y…yo a nadie –Dijo sonrojada.

Aki: Estás enamorada ¿verdad? –dijo con tono pícaro-_"Solo espero que no sea Endo"_-Agregó en su mente

Natsumi: siii –dijo suspirando y sin poner atención. -¿¡QUÉ¡? ¡NO, NO ESPEREN OVÍDENLO!

Aki y Haruna: Jajajajaja ¡Lo admitiste!

Natsumi: ¡Ya paren! –Dijo con una Venita roja en la cabeza – esperen ¿Quién es ese señor? –Dijo ya calmada y viendo a un hombre de unos 40 años que se acercaba a los chicos.

Aki: No lo sé.

-con los chicos-

¿?: ¿Qué hacen en mi campo? –Dijo un hombre de unos 40 años con voz potente.

Endo: ¡Jugando Soccer!

Kazemaru: -_-* Lo siento señor,¿ usted es el dueño del campo?

¿?: Si así es… -Los mira a todos uno por uno- ¿Ustedes son del Inazuma Japan?

Kido: Sí así es –hace una inclinación con la cabeza- Lo siento señor enseguida nos iremos.

Endo: ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT –En una esquina haciendo circulitos.

¿?: No tranquilos, pueden quedarse, pueden usarlo cuando quieran.

Kogure: Si claro si no lo destruyen jijijijiji

Ichinose: ¿¡Y tú de donde saliste?

Kogure: Me escondí en las maletas del capitán U.U, por cierto creo que necesitarás esto –dijo mostrando un oso de felpa con una foto de Aki pegada en la cara.

Endo: ¡Dame eso! O/O

¿?: Lo siento soy el señor Midou

Kazemaru: ¿El padre de Reika-san?

Sr. Midou: ¡¿CÓMO CONOCES A MI HIJA! –Dijo con una mirada asesina, y el puño amenazando al peliazul.

Kazemaru: y…yo solo… es que… fue ella quien nos permitió usar su campo señor.

El señor Midou solo se le quedó viendo con desconfianza y luego se alejó para entrar a su casa.

Kido: Bueno al menos ya tenemos un lugar para entrenar

Midorikawa: ¡P…pero son nuestras vacaciones!

Endo: ¡Siempre hay tiempo para jugar soccer!

Tachimukai: Endo-sempai vacaciones significa V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S

Endo: bien TT-TT

Kido: en ese caso solo vendremos si al idio… digo si a Endo le vuelve a dar otro ataque

Endo: TT-TT al menos juguemos otro rato

Todos menos Endo y Kazemaru: -_-* Bien

Mientras, Kazemaru había clavado la vista en el balcón de la casa, allí estaban las tres chicas. ¿Por qué se había sentido así al tomar su mano? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que había inundado su corazón por unos instantes? ¿Podría ser am…

Tsunami: ¡KAZEMARU!

Demasiado tarde… Tsunami le había lanzado el balón al peliazul, lastimándole la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente por unos segundos. Al reaccionar notó el fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Kazemaru: ¡Idiota cabeza de pulpo!(Yo: jajaja XD ¿les gusta el apodo que le di?) –Dijo pateando el balón con toda su fuerza para tomar venganza, pero Tsunami se agachó justo a tiempo, lo cual hizo que el balón siguiera adelante y… ¡CRAC! Un vidrio roto, pero no era solo un vidrio, era una enorme ventana, que daba la impresión de ser realmente cara.

Todos: Oh no…

En ese momento salió el señor Midou hecho una fiera, contempló su ventana rota, luego recorrió a los chicos con la vista como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, pero no era necesario eso porque el chico de cabello azul llevaba la culpa escrita en su frente.

Sr. Midou:¡Desgraciado! Apuesto a que fuiste tu –Dijo señalando a Kazemaru-¿¡Tienes Idea de cuanto cuesta esta ventana! No claro que no, seguro eres de esos que van por allí sin importarles la vida ni las preocupaciones.

Kazemaru estaba de verdad muy asustado, ¿qué haría ahora?

Kido: Lo sentimos señor Midou, -Dijo muy respetuoso- No era nuestra intención causarle molestias, si es necesario lo pagaremos

Sr: eres muy considerado jovencito, pero no creo que puedan pagar un precio tan elevado, esa ventana me costó 100,000 dolares

Todos: ¿¡QUÉEEE! O_O

Sr. Midou: pero… creo que podrían hacer algo para pagarlo.

Kidou: Lo que sea necesario, lo haremos.

Sr. Midou:bien, en ese caso quiero que trabajen un tiempo para mí, verán, en la parte trasera de mi mansión hay un extenso jardín, pero no está en buenas condiciones ¿Pueden hacer lo que se les ordene y trabajar en esa parte de mi jardín?

Todos: Claro

El señor Midou los llevo alrededor de su casa para llegar a un enorme jardín, parecía más un bosque. Pero estaba repleto de basura y arboles secos

Sr. Midou: Bien empezarán por limpiar todos los desechos que encuentren y talar estos árboles secos.

Luego se fue dejándolos solos, ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevarían arreglando ese torpe jardín?

Midorikawa: Genial Kazemaru, ahora si que la hiciste.

Kazemaru: ¿YO? Fue Tsunami quién provocó todo esto ¬_¬*

Tsunami: Si claro, si tu no hubieras estado allí parado con cara de enamorado quizá no hubiera pasado nada.

Kazemaru: N…no es cierto –El chico estaba rojo por lo que había dicho su compañero- Si el tonto de Endo no hubiera querido jugar futbol no hubiera pasado nada de todo esto.

Endo: No fue mi culpa

Goenji: De todos modos ya estamos aquí así que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Todos: si mi capitán ¬_¬*Sarcasmo*

-Con Reika y sus hermanas-

Toko: ¿Creen que papá les haya hecho algo a esos chicos?

Reika: Quien sabe…

Rika: Solo espero que no les pase nada malo

Las tres chicas bajaron al encuentro de su padre, el cual estaba en su estudio trabajando.

Reika: ¿Papá?

Sr Midou: ¿Si hija?

Reika: oye… ¿Qué trabajo les pusiste a esos chicos?

Sr Midou: no fue gran cosa, solo los puse a trabajar en el jardín trasero…

Reika: ¡¿QUÉEE… LOS PUSISTE A TRABAJAR EN ESA COSA A LA QUE LLAMAS JARDÍN?

Sr Midou: Por favor, incluso se merecían más que eso, especialmente ese chico de pelo azul, no tenía buena pinta.

Reika: ¿Por qué lo juzgas si no lo conoces?

Sr Midou: ¿Y acaso tú si? –El hombre daba miedo con tan solo ver su semblante tan serio.

Reika: n…no para nada

Sr. Midou: Deberías ir a cambiarte Reika, y eso va también para ustedes dos –Dijo señalando a Rika y Toko, ya que las tres llevaban minifalda y camiseta de tirantes. –No quiero que esos chicos se les acerquen mucho.

Las tres hermanas: Si papá. U.U

**Bien ¿Les gustó? ¿Murieron de aburrimiento? ¿Se desesperaron? ¿Merezco siquiera un review? Espero sus respuestas, quizá no suba capítulos en unos días porque me van a castigar TT-TT pero cuando pueda seguiré con el fic n_n sin mas que decir me voy, Bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Atracción

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ¡Por fin! Gracias por todos sus comments, de verdad me apoyan mucho y me motivan para seguir escribiendo n_n bueno espero que lo disfruten n_n  
>sin mas que decir… lo que se me olvido en el otro capi DISCLAIMER ¬_¬* Inazuma eleven no me pertenece blablabla le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños -_-U ¡Pero algún dia será nuestro! O.o<strong>

Rika: ¿No te parecen guapos? *¬*

Reika: Lo se*¬*

Toko: -_-* ¿Solo en eso piensan?

Las tres chicas estaban en su habitación (que casualmente tenía una ventana que daba al jardín trasero). Reika y Rika estaban de lo más concentradas viendo como trabajaban los chicos, mientras que Toko estaba en su cama leyendo una revista.

Rika: Por favor Toko-chan, no nos engañas tan fácil, hemos visto como te le quedas viendo al chico de cabello color salmón, y él también te ha estado echando el ojo –Dijo Rika con un disimulado tono pícaro.

Toko: ¡¿QUÉ? ¿De verdad crees que me puede gustar ese atolondrado de cabello rosa? –Dijo ella a punto de matar a Rika.

Rika: ¡No, no! Solo… eh…. Yo… yo… Hable sin pensar -Dijo de rodillas y suplicando piedad.

Toko: ¬_¬*

Mientras Reika, que apenas ponía atención a la discusión de sus hermanas, Veía a aquel chico de cabello azul con el que había cruzado escasas palabras las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en los últimos tres días que llevaban trabajando allí los chicos. Al hablarle el chico se ponía levemente rojo ¿Sería por timidez? ¿O sería… algo más que eso? Por alguna Razón estar cerca de aquel chico la ponía nerviosa, y no podía verlo de frente porque sentía como todo su cuerpo entorpecía. A pesar de no saber nada de él, algo le llamaba la atención pero… ¿Qué?... Reika no pudo terminar de pensar ya que escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Reika: ¿Sí? –dijo abriendo la puerta tras la que había una de las empleadas de su padre.

Empleada: Señorita, su padre desea hablar con usted.

Reika: Enseguida voy Gracias.

La empleada se retiró y Reika se dirigió al único lugar en el que podría estar su padre, el estudio. Su padre estaba sentado frente a una computadora, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Reika: ¿Me llamaste verdad? ¿Pasa algo?

Sr. Midou: Sí hija, verás acabo de enterarme que debo hacer un viaje de negocios, partiré en una hora, y regresaré en una semana o dos. Necesito que cuides de tus hermanas, después de todo eres la más grande y en la que mas confío. Además necesito de que te asegures que los chicos trabajen, y que te encargues de recordar a las empleadas que los alimenten.

Reika: _"Ni que fueran perros" ¬_¬U _

Sr. Midou: Sin embargo, a pesar de que me preocupa un poco, He aceptado que se hospeden aquí, ya que no tenían planeado quedarse mucho tiempo y no tienen dinero para un hotel. Por favor, te pido que los mantengas vigilados y también a tus hermanas.

Reika: Bien papá

Sr. Midou: Bien puedes volver a tu habitación.

Reika: Gracias.

-Mientras con los chicos-

Endo: ¡Que cansancio!

Hiroto: ¬_¬* Tú has estado Descansando todo el tiempo!

Endo: Si U.U porque un capitán no debe trabajar y darles ordenes es muy cansado. –Dijo él que estaba sentado en una silla de playa con lentes de sol y un refresco en la mano. En eso un balón le dio fuertemente en plena cara provocándole un gran dolor. -¡AUCH OYE!

Goenji: U.U Eso y más te mereces

Endo: TT-TT ¿Por qué todos son malos conmigo?

Todos menos Endo: ¬_¬ Bebito.

Endo: TT-TT que mire los teletubis y duerma con un osito de felpa no me convierte en un bebito… Esperen ¿Qué dije?

Todos menos Endo: JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA XD

Endo: TToTT ¡No se ríaaan!

La mayoría de los chicos estaban tirados riéndose a mas no poder. En eso escucharon un carraspeo y se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta en la que estaba el Sr. Midou que con una mirada siniestra hizo que todos recuperaran la seriedad y le prestaran atención.

Sr. Midou: Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes, debo ir a un viaje de negocios en unos momentos, y me tardaré aproximadamente una semana o dos. Quiero que sigan trabajando en este jardín, para cuando terminen de limpiar, les enviaré por medio de mi hija lo que deben hacer. Además de eso he pensado bastante y les permitiré quedarse en mi casa, una de las empleadas les indicará sus habitaciones más tarde. Por último… -Dijo con un semblante sombrío y amenazador- El que se atreva a Poner un dedo sobre alguna de mis hijas ¡SUFRIRA LAS CONCECUENCIAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada Maniática) -(Yo: Que miedo tener un papá así O_O) Después de unos segundos regresó a la normalidad- En fin sigan trabajando.

-Mientras con Aki, Haruna y Natsumi-

Las chicas estaban Paseando por la playa. Habían usado como excusa que iban a ir a buscar un hotel mas barato para quedarse, aunque su verdadera intención era ir a divertirse un poco ya que no querían desperdiciar sus cortas vacaciones. Las tres llevaban vestidos cortos por lo que llamaban la "atención" de muchos chicos.

Aki: Oigan chicas… ¿No creen que debimos venir con alguno de los chicos?

Haruna: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Aki: Bueno… Hay demasiados chicos aquí y… creo que es un poco peligroso.

Natsumi: Naah, por favor no es la gran cosa.

Aki: bien… -dijo ella aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Haruna: Oigan ¿Qué no son esas las chicas de la mansión? -Dijo la peliazul señalando a tres chicas sentadas a la orilla del mar.

Aki: Es cierto ¿Por qué no las vamos a saludar?

Natsumi: me parece bien. n_n

Haruna: Claro n_n

Las tres chicas se acercaron a las otras confirmando por completo que eran ellas.

Aki: Ho…hola n_n

Reika: Hola!

Haruna: ¿Nos recuerdan?

Rika: ¡Claro! Son las amigas de los chicos del Inazuma Japan!

Natsumi: -_-U algo así.

Toko: ¿Qué hacen por acá?

Haruna: Solo vinimos a relajarnos un poco ¿Y ustedes?

Rika: Aprovechar que mi padre no está.

Natsumi, Haruna y Aki: n_nU etto…

Reika: en fin… ¿Se quedan con nosotras un rato?

Aki: Claro

Reika: creo que no nos hemos presentado bien. Mi nombre es Reika, ella –Dijo señalando a Rika- es Rika, y la otra es Toko.

Toko y Rika: Hola!

Aki: mucho gusto, yo soy Aki, ella es Natsumi y ella es Haruna

Reika: Ya veo. Que bonito vestido Natsumi-san.-Dijo viendo el vestido de natsumi que era rosa, arriba de la rodilla y con un diseño muy bonito.

Natsumi: ¡Gracias! n/n

Rika: ¿Será que quieres sorprender a alguien? –Dijo la chica de una forma algo pícara.

Natsumi: ¿Q…qué? ¡No, no para nada! –Dijo ella avergonzada y muy roja.

Toko: Disculpála, ella siempre trata de emparejar a las personas. U.U

Rika: Al menos no soy una amargada como otras personas –Dijo susurrando y viendo a su hermana. –Sabes, a ti no te vendría nada mal un chico. ¬_¬

Toko: No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. U.U –Dijo contemplando sus uñas como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

Aki: ¿Ellas siempre pelean así? n_nU –Dijo con una gotita blanca en su cabeza.

Reika: hummmm… si casi siempre –Dijo sin darle mucha importancia. –En fin, oigan que tal si…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque el celular de Haruna sonó de repente.

Haruna: -saca su delular- Ah! Es un mensaje de Tachimukai dice: "Chicas, ya no busquen hotel, el Sr. Midou nos dejó quedarnos en su casa. Las esperamos aquí, te quie…" –En ese momento dejó de leer, cerró el teléfono y se puso muy roja-Nada más.

Aki: Uuuuuuy…. ¿Qué decía el resto del mensaje?

Haruna: N…nada U/U – dijo intentando disimular su sonrojo.

Aki: No me digas que hay algo entre Tachimukai y tu!

Haruna: ¡Noooo! Bueno… tal vez. Solo salimos una vez, pero ya sabes mi hermano…

Natsumi: Lo mataría

Haruna: Exacto

Rika: Deberíanos irnos ya, está empezando a oscurecer.

Reika: Cierto, ¡Vamos!

Todas: ¡Claro!

-Mientras con los chicos-

Fubuki: Bueno, al fin terminamos n_n

Hiroto: ¡Si que somos rápidos!

Goenji: ¿Por qué las chicas no regresan?

Kogure: ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás preocupada por tu noviesita shuuyi-san? Jijijiji

Goenji: ¬_¬ Callate engendro del mal.

Kazemaru: Miren, allí vienen las chicas.

Aki: ¡Hola chicos! n_n

Endo: Hola! ¿Dónde estaban?

Aki: ah… nada solo que nos encontramos por allí a las chicas de la mansión.

En eso aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta Reika y sus hermanas

Reika: chicos! entren a cenar!

Todos: ¡Claro!

La chica los llevó a un comedor inmenso, había una mesa larga como para 18 personas. Todos se sentaron, aunque quedaron dos asientos vacios. (Son 11 chicos, las tres managers y las tres dueñas de la casa en total 17). La mayoría de los chicos se sentaron juntos, excepto Goenji que se sentó al lado de Natsumi. Kazemaru se sentó junto a Endo y Fubuki, sin embargo justo frente a él se sentó la chica de cabellos castaños que tantos sueños le robaba. La chica lo vio y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, el chico se puso rojo pero le sonrió también. Luego unas empleadas les llevaron la cena, que era todo un Banquete, por lo que todos los visitantes se quedaron atónitos.

Tachimukai: ¿E…esto es una cena? Parece un banquete.

Rika: ¡No exageres! Es algo normal.

Todos los visitantes: -_-U

Durante toda la comida hubo muchísimo silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún murmullo entre los chicos y algunas risitas por parte de las chicas. Sin embargo sobraron las típicas miraditas y sonrisas, acompañados por algunos sonrojos y coqueteos. Cuando terminaron de comer, los chicos decidieron ir a jugar un rato, mientras todas las chicas los acompañaban, a pesar de que Rika se llevó arrastrada a Toko.

Esta vez decidieron jugar en un campo diferente, lo mas alejado de ventanas u otros objetos rompibles.

*En la banca, con las chicas*

Reika: ¡Son Íncreiblemente buenos!

Aki: ¡Lo se! Han mejorado mucho.

Haruna: A pesar de ser sus vacaciones, no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin jugar fútbol.

Rika: *¬* ¡Es Hermoso!

Todas: -_-* (ya se habían enterado de la obsesión de Rika por Ichinose)

Toko: ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiras así? ¬_¬* ¿Por qué no solo lo invitas a salir y punto?

Rika: *¬* ¿Dijiste algo Toko?

Todas menos Rika y Toko: n_nU Ni siquiera le presto atención.

Toko: -.- Mejor me resignaré a vivir así toda mi vida.

Reika: "Se ve tan lindo a la luz de la luna… Esperen! ¿YO dije eso? Vaya el amor si que me vuelve Tonta…" –Una voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Aki: ¿Reika-chan? ¿En que tanto piensas?

Reika: ¿Eh? ¡A…ah en nada! n/n-La chica agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera su sonrojo, pero sabía que ni eso podría engañar a su hermanita experta en el amor.

Rika: No mientas nee-chan –Dijo en un tonito algo pícaro- Ese tono de voz, esa mirada perdida, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas… ¡AAAH! ¡Estás enamorada!

Toko: No digas tonterías, Reika nunca pensaría esas tonterías.

Reika: "Ojalá eso fuera cierto" –Pensó Reika que se había puesto muy roja por el comentario de Rika.

Rika: ¡Tú no entiendes de estas cosas Toko-chan! Pero una experta, como yo, no se deja engañar tan fácil. Incluso con la oscuridad, puedo notar sus mejillas rojas, Además de que su mirada está totalmente perdida, y su tono de voz es algo meloso, con algunos tartamudeos. –Dijo La peliazul como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

Reika: ¡¿Q…qué? O/O ¡No, te equivocas! Yo solo… e… yo… - ¿y ahora como iba a salir de esta?

Natsumi: ¿Cómo te puedes dar cuenta de eso tan rápido?–Dijo muy sorprendida.

Rika: Intuición. U.U

Haruna: Y… ¿Quién es? –Dijo muy interesada

Toko: hummm… A pesar de que no se mucho de esto ¡Apuesto a que es el chico de cabello azul!-Claro, Toko recordaba muy bien el día en que le había abierto la puerta, y las miradas que le dirigía constantemente.

Aki: ¿Kazemaru?

Reika: ¡NO! O/O

Rika: Eso es un sí. U.U

Reika: ¡QUE NO! -La chica estaba Roja a más no poder, y las demás solamente se reían.

Aki: Tranquila, estás entre amigas. No le diremos nada a Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: ¿Qué es lo que no me diran? –Dijo el chico apareciendo de repente frente a ellas, y tomando una botella de agua.

Todas: ¡Nada! O.o

Rika: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo has estado allí, Y cuanto has escuchado? –dijo eufórica, aventándole su botella de agua y tomandolo por el cuello de su camisa amenazadoramente.

Kazemaru: ¡No me mates! O.O, ¡No escuché nada!

Rika: ¡Más te vale Pelos teñidos! O.o

Kazemaru: ¡Oye! Es mi color natural. ¬_¬ –Dijo el chico haciendo pucheros y un poco molesto.

Rika: Lo se, solo lo dije para enfadarte. U.U

Reika: Déjalo ya Rika, Lo vas a asfixiar. -Dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia. Aunque sus pensamientos eran otros -"Se ve tan lindo enojado *-*"

Rika: Bien, bien, lo suelto. –Dijo mientras depositaba a Kazemaru en el suelo otra vez.

Kazemaru: Gra…gracias –El peliazul le dedicó a Reika una mirada dulce y una sonrisa, aunque también se sonrojó un poco.

Reika: N…no fue nada. -Dijo la chica del mismo modo

Luego de esto Kazemaru le dedicó otra mirada y se alejó para reunirse con sus amigos.

Aki: Aunque al parecer no será necesario que nosotras digamos nada. –Dijo de manera pícara.

Reika: ¿D…de qué hablas?

Ake: ammm… de nada. U.U –Dijo indiferente.

Rika: *-* a eso yo le llamo Amor!

Después de esto, todos regresaron a la enorme mansión. Las chicas les señalaron sus habitaciones. Eran para dos personas, por lo que ocuparon cinco, y las tres managers del equipo se quedaron con las chicas ya que su habitación era inmensa y tenían Dos literas que sobraban.

El orden de las habitaciones quedó así: (Se los escribo para que no se confundan al leer)

-Endo, Fubuki y Kazemaru. (Tuvieron que darles una para tres)

-Goenji y Kido.

-Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Tsunami y Kogure.

-Tachimukai y Ichinose.

*En la Habitación de Endo*

Endo: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Es inmensa!

Fubuki: n_nU Capitán…

Kazemaru: -_-U Endo ya basta, vas a romper algo.

Endo estaba corriendo por toda la habitación y viendo todo lo que había (Parecían habitaciones de hotel)

Endo: Bien ¬_¬ aguafiestas. –Dijo acostándose por fin en su cama. Luego apagaron las luces y los otros dos chicos se acostaron también.

Kazemaru: "Esa chica… es de verdad muy bonita, ¿Debería invitarla a salir?" –se dijo el chico mientras pensaba Reika –"Pero… acéptalo Ichirota, una chica así nunca saldría con alguien como tú. Aún así debería intentarlo ¿Pero… y si te rechaza?" –Este pensamiento lo deprimió un poco, pero una voz más alegre habló en su interior-"Aun así Inténtalo"

Al día siguiente…

**Y Hasta aquí les dejo este capi! Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus reviews. Y no se preocupen trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Bye bye n_n**


	3. Chapter 3: Me estoy enamorando

**Hola, Hola! Bien hoy por fin les traigo el capitulo numero 3! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios n_n y espero que les guste este capi, que será casi exclusivo para KazexReika! *-*  
>En fin sin nada mas que decir el disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (aún o.O) le pertenece a sus dueños level-5 que no saben tomar Buenas decisiones ¬_¬*<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Me estoy enamorando**

POV Kazemaru:

Esta mañana es simplemente perfecta, el clima es hermoso, las aves cantan y todo parece estar tranquilo… sin embargo hay una pregunta dentro de mi mente que no me deja en paz _"¿Invitarás a salir a Reika-san?"_. Ojalá no me pusiera tan nervioso cuando estoy frente a ella, creo que incluso empiezo a pensar cosas sin sentido.  
>Era hora del desayuno, bajé al comedor, sólo había como cinco chicos sentados. En eso sentí que había alguien detrás de mi… me di la vuelta y para mi sorpresa Reika-san estaba justo detrás de mí. Al verla noté como me sonrojaba, ella bajó la vista de una forma muy dulce.<p>

Reika: H…hola n/n Kazemaru-kun –Ella me nombraba por mi nombre desde que nos conocimos, lo cual me ponía aún más nervioso.

Yo: H…hola Reika-san. –Dije yo, y luego le dirigí una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió igual. Hasta que…

Rika: ¡Que tiernos! n_n

Reika y Yo: O.o ¡¿De donde saliste? ¡Casi nos matas del susto!

Rika: U.U hummm… una experta como yo no se pierde ni un solo momento romántico

Reika y Yo: ¿R…romántico? O/O –Los dos nos pusimos como tomates.

En eso la chica de cabello color salmón… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí Toko, ella se nos acercó con una expresión que daba la expresión de no haber dormido mucho

Toko: ¿Ya están hablando de eso otra vez? ¿Qué no se cansan? Pasaron toda la maldita noche hablando de chicos y quien sabe que otras burradas.

Rika: Amargada ¬_¬

Toko: U.U Solo digo que pensar en chicos todo el día no tiene sentido.

En eso apareció Tsunami detrás de Toko con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsunami: Supongo que contigo no será mucho problema…

Toko: ¡¿ Que fue lo que quisiste decir con eso desgraciado? –Dijo la chica con un aura negra detrás de ella.

Tsunami: U.U Que un chico no se interesaría en una chica tan amargada y aburrida. –Dijo el pelirosa sin darle importancia al enojo de la chica, lo cual enfureció aun más a Toko.

Toko: ¿Así que soy una amargada y una aburrida, eh? Bien, que te parece esto: Sal conmigo después de que termine su hora de trabajar y te demostraré que no soy para nada amargada. –Dijo la chica desafiante pero como si estuviera apostando una simple moneda.

Tsunami: Me parece bien.-Dijo Tsunami casi de la misma manera.

Rika: ¡VIVA! No puedo creer que mi onee-chan al fin se de una oportunidad con un chico. TwT estoy tan orgullosa.

Reika y Yo: n_nU No creo que eso sea darse una oportunidad. –Luego de decir esto, nos vimos, era extraño que casi siempre dijéramos lo mismo, de nuevo nos sonrojamos. En eso apareció Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Ya, déjenlo para otro momento parejita.

Reika y yo: P…parejita? O/O

Rika: Cállate. Y deja de interrumpir estos moentos mágicos *-* -Dijo Rika, con una cámara en la mano, al parecer tomando video, y tomando algunas fotos con su celular.

Reika: ¡Oye! ¬/¬*

Rika: Bien… ya los dejo en paz tortolitos.-Dijo haciéndonos sonrojar de nuevo.

***Fin POV***

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar los chicos se levantaron, dispuestos a seguir trabajando… excepto el peliazul, que cuando vio que todos se habían ido, sostuvo a Reika por la muñeca ya que esta iba detrás de los demás. Al sentir el contacto con la piel del otro, ambos se sonrojaron. Reika se dio la vuelta y vio al chico. Se veía muy nervioso.

Reika: ¿P…pasa algo Kazemaru-kun?

Kazemaru: e…eh verás yo… ¿Podrías hablar un momento conmigo?

Reika: Claro. – _"De que querrá hablar… será que… no, eso es imposible ¿O no?"_

El chico la alejó un poco de los oídos de los demás pues quería que lo que iba a decir fuera lo mas discreto posible. Cuando llegaron, Kazemaru bajo la vista por un momento, luego respiró e intentó reunir todo su valor. La miro a los ojos y dijo justo lo que le decía su corazón.

Kazemaru: Reika-san… verás, últimamente creo que he estado sintiendo algo, algo que jamás había sentido. Siempre que te veo, siento mil cosas a la vez, y es imposible para mi decirte algo coherente. Y bueno creo que… creo que me estoy… enamorando de ti –Cuando el chico dijo esto, Reika se sorprendió, pero sintió una alegría inmensa. –Y verás, no te conozco muy bien, pero quiero hacerlo por eso te quería preguntar si… ¿Saldrías conmigo?

La chica no supo que decir, si sabía lo que quería decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba tan sorprendida de que el chico correspondiera a sus sentimientos… Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue inclinarse un poco hacia él, y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, con lo cual el chico se puso colorado, pero sonrió.

Kazemaru: ¿E… eso fue un sí?

Reika soltó una pequeña risita, la inocencia del chico era adorable.

Reika: Claro que si, baka. –Le susurró muy tiernamente.

Kazemaru: ¿Te parecería… hoy, después de cenar?

Reika: Claro, perfecto.

Kazemaru: B…bien.

Después de esto los dos se reunieron con los demás. Sin embargo, los dos estaban algo sonrojados, lo que llamó la atención de muchos y más porque venían mucho después que los demás…

Aki: ¿Pasó algo Reika-san… Kazemaru-kun te dijo algo? –Dijo Aki en un tono bastante pícaro y viéndolos a los dos. Al parecer sabía algo que los demás no.

Reika: N…no nada, absolutamente nada –Dijo Reika aunque estaba muy roja.

Rika: ¿A si? –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras veía que los dos estaban muy rojos e intentaban no cruzar miradas con nadie. Ella también lucía como si supiera más que los otros.

Kazemaru: S…sí enserio.

Rika y Aki: Pues tenemos pruebas de que no. –Dijeron ambas mientras sacaban sus celulares.

Kazemaru y Reika: ¿Q…qué? O/O

Aki y Rika: ¡Todos, Acérquense y miren esto!

Todos se amontonaron junto a las chicas, y vieron varias fotos que habían tomado. Las primeras solo se veía que ambos estaban sonrojados y que hablaban, pero luego apareció la imagen donde Reika besaba en la mejilla a Kazemaru.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE? O.O

Reika y Kazemaru: NOOOO O/O No es lo que piensan.

Aki : La verdad no tenemos idea de lo que dijeron porque estábamos muy lejos como para poder oír.

Rika: Si… es una lástima.

Reika y Kazemaru se calmaron por un momento.

Midorikawa: Y… ¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron allí eeh? –Dijo Midorikawa en un tono malicioso.

Kazemaru: Nada u/u

Midorikawa: ¿A sí? Bueno… si tu dices.

Después de esto la tarde se pasó increíblemente rápida, Como si no pudiera esperar el momento en el que la parejita saliera. Cuando los chicos terminaron de trabajar, entraron a ducharse. Inmediatamente después Toko y Tsunami salieron en su "cita" Pero no regresaron a tiempo para la cena, lo cual asombró a todos, pues pensaron que no durarían ni cinco minutos.

Rika: Bueno, supongo que Toko al fin dejó que el amor entrara en su vida. ¿Verdad que sí querido? *¬* -dijo la chica que sostenía por un brazo a Ichinose.

Ichinose: n_nU Si como tú digas -(Yo: La clásica frase XD)

Todos cenaron, y después se fueron a sus habitaciones. Algunos se pusieron a ver televisión, otros simplemente charlaban, y otros salieron a caminar.

***En el cuarto de Reika***

Aki: ¿Así que eso fue lo que te dijo?

Reika: Sí

Ambas chicas estaban en su cuarto, Reika le había contado todo a Aki, pues ambas habían obtenido gran confianza entre ellas.

Reika: ¿Y, me ayudarás?

Aki: ¿Con qué?

Reika: Bueno… ¿a vestirme? Es que esta es mi primera cita y no tengo idea de cómo vestirme.

Aki: ¡Claro! Confía en mi, quedarás espectacular.

Reika llevó a Aki a su Armario (Era una habitación gigantesca con miles de atuendos). Aki empezó a buscar de un lado para otro, agarrando, dejando Y tirando casi todo. Por fin sacó todo lo que creyó necesario. Se lo dio a Reika y la metió en un vestidor. Cuando salió, llevaba puesta una minifalda cuadriculada de color rosa, una Camiseta de tirantes color lila, y unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color, también llevaba algo como un abrigo gris plateado pero era casi transparente, y unas botas altas sin tacón del mismo color. Realmente todo el conjunto le favorecía mucho, y se veía muy bien.

Reika: ¿E…estás segura de esto? –Dijo la chica que estaba un poco ruborizada.

Aki: ¡Cien por ciento! Te ves genial, pero… creo que falta algo hummmm… -Dijo Aki mientras se acercaba a ella y la veía con detenimiento. –¡Ah Ya sé! –Se puso detrás de ella, y se paró de puntillas (Reika era un poco más alta que Aki), luego con suavidad le quitó la cola que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo únicamente con las rastas. Se veía de verdad muy diferente.

Aki: ¡Wow! ¡Tu cabello es hermoso, deberías dejártelo suelto!

Reika: ¿T…tú crees? n/n

Aki: Sí, claro. Oye… ¿A qué hora quedaste de juntarte con Kazemaru?

Reika: amm… a las siete… ¿Por? –En eso la chica vio el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las siete y media. -¡Es tarde! Lo siento Aki, gracias por todo, enserio gracias.

Luego de esto salió literalmente disparada de la habitación.

***Mientras con Kazemaru***

Eran casi las siete y media. Ambos habían acordado encontrarse junto a la fuente que estaba en la parte frontal de la casa. ¿Por qué aún no llegaba la chica?  
>Kazemaru se sentó en la fuente, y escuchó el rumor del agua cayendo. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasaría esa noche, después de todo solo había salido así con una chica en una ocasión, y no estaba tan enamorado como esta vez… ¿Enamorado? Qué raro era ese sentimiento…<br>En eso los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por una voz diciendo su nombre… ¡Reika!

Reika: ¡Kazemaruuu!

Kazemaru: ¡Hola! –dijo mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo ya que la chica aún estaba algo lejos.

Reika: Perdón… por llegar… tan… tarde. –Dijo casi sin aliento, y apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico. –Enserio, lo siento.

Kazemaru: Tranquila, no importa.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y sostenía la mano de la chica. -¿Estás bien?

Reika: Sí, fue solo que corrí muy rápido para llegar hasta aquí. –Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Kazemaru: Ya veo. –Dijo de la misma forma.

Luego Reika se apartó un poco del chico, dejándolo ver por fin como lucía.

***POV KAZEMARU***

Se veía tan hermosa, su cabello suelto era simplemente precioso. Y la ropa que llevaba puesta la hacía lucir aún más hermosa. Sus ojos a la luz de la luna brillaban tanto que parecían piedras preciosas. Y su hermosa sonrisa me cautivaba como si fuera lo más dulce del mundo… Cuántas ganas tenía de probar esa dulce sonrisa, cuantas ganas tenía de decirle más que "Estoy enamorado" tenía ganas de decirle Te Amo… pero no, aún no.

***Fin POV***

Kazemaru: Te ves m…muy bien. –Dijo el chico un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

Reika: ¿E…enserio? –Dijo ella de la misma forma y bajando la vista.

Kazemaru: Sí.

En eso el chico la tomó de la mano haciéndola sonreír, y empezaron a caminar silenciosamente. Querían hacerse miles de preguntas pero, querían disfrutar la noche, y más aún porque la luna estaba en su fase más hermosa, luna llena, como si hubiera estado esperando que aquellos dos enamorados se perdieran en su belleza. Luego de caminar un poco llegaron a una playa, estaba casi vacía, pero era un lugar perfecto para caminar y charlar un poco. Se sentaron en una banca que daba vista al mar y a la luna reflejada en él. Al principio se sentaron un poco separados, pero luego se fueron acercando, hasta quedar muy juntos, y Reika recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Reika: Es Hermosa ¿No crees? –Dijo viendo la Luna.

Kazemaru: Sí… Igual que tú. –Dijo el chico mientras la veía a ella, ese comentario le gustó tanto a Reika que suspiró, apretó más su mano, y cerró sus ojos un momento.

Reika: Siempre soñé con esto Sabes, con estar al lado de una persona que quisiera tanto como para ir a donde sea con él, con que me dijera cosas tan hermosas, con poder recostar mi cabeza en su hombro… y sonreír.

El chico se le quedó viendo, y por un momento le pareció ver a una niña pequeña que soñaba con príncipes y princesas. Y le dieron ganas de protegerla del mundo entero.

Reika: Sabes… no quiero arruinar el momento, pero hay muchísimas cosas que no se de ti. ¿Te parece que hablemos un rato?

Kazemaru: Claro.

Luego de esto pasaron quizá más de una hora hablando, de sus gustos, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su vida…

Kazemaru: Oye… ¿Toko y Rika de verdad son tus hermanas? Digo… no se parecen en nada.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

Reika: No, en realidad yo soy la única hija biológica de mi padre, ellas dos fueron adoptadas después de que yo naciera, verás cuando yo nací, mi madre murió pues estaba de verdad muy débil. Mi padre lloró muchísimo, pero no me culpó a mí, en vez de eso me decía que en mí veía a mi madre, y fue por eso que adoptó más niñas, porque todas nosotras le recordamos a mi madre.

Kazemaru: Es de verdad una historia conmovedora. –Dijo en un tono algo triste, Luego besó su frente.

Reika: sí, es algo triste, pero es divertido tener a mis dos hermanitas. Apenas nos llevamos algunos meses, yo soy la mayor, luego está Toko, y la más pequeña es Rika.

Kazemaru: Yo no tengo hermanos, pero tengo una prima que es como mi hermana, la quiero como a nada en este mundo.

Reika: ¿A…a sí? –Dijo un poco triste y algo celosa -¿Y cuántos años tiene?

Kazemaru: Creo que tiene trece. –Dijo el chico como si nada pero la chica se sorprendió y los celos la consumieron (En mi historia ellos tienen catorce casi quince años).Al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de sus celos. –Pero es como una hermana pequeña para mí, nunca me había enamorado tanto de una chica como de ti.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Reika se sonrojara, pero sacaron de ella todos los celos y tristezas.

Reika: Kaze-kun. –dijo casi susurrando

Kazemaru: ¿Ah?

Reika: ¿Puedo llamarte así: Kaze-kun?

Kazemaru: Claro, puedes llamarme como tú quieras.

Reika: Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida.

Kazemaru: Y tú eres la chica más hermosa, encantadora y simpática que haya encontrado en mi vida.

Luego de esto ambos sintieron unas inmensas ganas de besarse, de probar los labios del otro. Reika alzó un poco su cabeza, y vio los ojos café rojizo del chico, él hizo lo mismo, se acercaron, estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire, cerraron sus ojos, y unieron sus labios, entrando así al mundo más maravilloso de todos. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y alegría juvenil, lleno de delicadeza, sin embargo a pesar de ser un beso tan tierno duró algunos minutos. Luego necesitaron algo de aire, y se separaron. Kazemaru se acercó al oído de Reika.

Kazemaru: Te amo, Reika-san. –Dijo susurrando en su oído de una forma muy dulce.

Reika: Yo te amo más. –Dijo de la misma forma.

Después de esto, los dos se quedaron un rato más viendo la Luna. Y después se encaminaron a la mansión tomados de la mano, y viéndose de vez en cuando…

Reika: "_Definitivamente este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida… encontré alguien a quien amo y que también me ama… Soy simplemente la persona más feliz del mundo"_

Kazemaru: _"No puedo creer como me siento… nunca me había enamorado tanto, Amo a Reika-san… y ella a mi, que felicidad tan enorme la que siento dentro de mi."_

**Bien. Terminé este capi… les gustó? Me esforcé lo más que pude en hacerlo bien… pero no sé. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Acepto criticas malas y buenas, amenazas y todo lo que quieran. Gracias por leer n_n.**

**Pd: ¿quieren saber que pasa en la cita de Toko y Tsunami? Si lo quieren, pónganlo en un review y el próximo capi será sobre ellos.**

**Bye bye! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Una oportunidad

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo cuatro, Perdón si me tardé mucho pero por algunos días me quede sin inspiración -_-U pero por fin llegaron las ideas n.n espero que les guste este episodio especial de Tsunami y Toko.  
>Por cierto quiero avisar que a esta historia le puse un poco de TachixHaru, pero lo cambiare por FubuxHaru ya que me gustó más.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus dueños Level-5. Si fuera mío Habría una película sobre cómo se casan los chicos, y como son sus hijos *-***

**Capítulo cuatro: Una oportunidad.**

Eran casi las once cuando Reika y Kazemaru llegaron a casa, se despidieron con un corto beso, y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación. Al llegar la chica hizo el menor ruido posible, creyendo que sus amigas estarían dormidas ya que la luz estaba apagada. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de acostarse oyó algunas risitas cerca de ella, se dio la vuelta, y se dio cuenta de una luz que provenía del salón para merendar de las chicas. Reika se acercó a la puerta y confirmó que las risas provenían de allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todas las chicas hablando de lo más tranquilas.

Reika: ¿Chicas? Creí que ya estaban dormidas.

Rika: ¿¡Como quieres que durmamos con el suspenso de cómo te fue en tu cita!

Reika: ¡¿Ah? O/O ¡Aki!

Aki: Lo siento, tenía que decírselo! Era algo de mucha importancia.

Reika: ¬_¬U Bien…

Haruna: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Natsumi: ¿A dónde fueron?

Aki: ¿Qué te dijo?

Rika: ¿Te besó?

Reika: ¡Oigan! Tranquilas, les contaré todo pero cálmense ¿Sí?

Todas: ¡SI! n_n

Reika les contó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que se habían dicho… e incluso les comentó sobre el beso, con lo cual todas se sorprendieron mucho.

Aki: ¿¡De verdad te besó?

Reika: Sí n/n

Rika: Si para la primera cita ya se besaron, no me imagino lo que harán cuando cumplan una semana.

Aki: Sí, para cuando lleven un mes estarán casados y para el aniversario ya tendrán hijos.

Reika: ¬/¬* Al menos yo no llevo más de dos años de conocer al chico que me gusta y ni si quiera me le acerco verdad. –Dijo vengativa mientras miraba a Aki la cual intentó aparentar indiferencia.

Aki: U/U No sé de lo que hablas.

Reika: Sí como no Endo-san. U.U

Aki: ¬/¬… Cállate Kazemaru-kun, ah no… ¿Cómo era? Ah claro "Kaze-kun" –Lo último lo dijo con voz muy aguda mientras hacía su cabello hacia atrás imitando el coqueteo que hacía Reika constantemente cuando estaba frente al chico.

Reika: ¬/¬ Baka.

Aki: Tú lo serás U/U

Natsumi: Bueno… dejando de lado su tonta discusión -_-U… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada Toko? ¿Qué pasó cuando saliste con Tsunami?

Toko: ¿¡eh? O/O Nada… y…yo… nada.

Reika: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué estás más roja que un tomate? –Dijo mientras reía pues nunca había visto así a su hermana.

Toko: bu…bueno yo… etto O/O

Haruna: ¡Cuéntanos!

Toko: Bien… pero no se lo dirán a nadie ¿verdad?

Todas: claro U.U

Toko: Bueno… cuando nos fuimos después de la cena…

***************Flashback***************

Ambos chicos salieron casi corriendo de la mansión. Toko solamente se había cambiado un poco, llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, una camiseta de rayas rojas y grises, botas cortas grises, y una boina gris.

Toko: Bien… ¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos?

Tsunami: hummm… No lo sé, ¿Conoces algún lugar divertido por acá?

Toko: Bueno está la playa, y…

La chica ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar porque el pelirrosa se la llevó literalmente arrastrada, directo a la playa.

Toko: Oye, no era necesario que me llevaras así ¬_¬* -Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

Tsunami: Lo siento, pero es que el mar es lo que más amo. ¿Sabes surfear?

Toko: Bueno… la verdad no tengo mucha práctica, aprendí pero no sé mucho.

Tsunami: Bien, en ese caso te puedo enseñar algunas cosas ¿Te parece?

Toko: Supongo U.U

Toko se quitó la boina,, las botas, y se amarró la camiseta en una esquina dejándola así un poco más corta. El chico solamente se quitó los zapatos y la playera… aunque Toko casi se desmaya al ver el abdomen bien formado del chico (Yo: XD tenía que poner eso jajaja.) Tsunami cogió su tabla de surf (quien sabe a que hora se la sacó de quien sabe donde XD) y entró al mar, Toko cogió una también y fue detrás de él. El chico como siempre era increíblemente bueno en lo que hacía, pero a Toko no le iba tan bien, tenía ya bastante tiempo de no surfear. Cuando Tsunami se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando a la chica, le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco a él. Ella obedeció y antes de darse cuenta el chico se había pasado con mucha delicadeza a la tabla de Toko, se posó detrás de ella, y la abrazó por la espalda, tomando así el control de la tabla. La chica se ruborizó, pero se dejó llevar por el chico, que surfeaba suavemente y con delicadeza para que ella no tuviera miedo.

Tsunami: Sólo debes dejarte llevar por el agua, no tengas miedo, no debes temerle al mar. –dijo susurrándole al oído en un tono tierno y dulce. Ella solo asintió e hizo lo que le dijo.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, pero una ola exageradamente grande se les acercó de repente por detrás y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se abalanzó sobre ellos, haciéndolos caer de la tabla. Ambos gritaron, pues estaban muy "concentrados".

Toko: ¡Aaahhhh! Ayuda no sé nadar. –Dijo la chica mientras pataleaba intentando no ahogarse, y gritando lo más fuerte que podía.

Tsunami: ¡¿Ah? –Nada lo más rápido que puede hacia dónde Toko estaba casi hundiéndose. –Tranquila, yo te ayudo. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica, que al darse cuenta del contacto, empieza a reír a carcajadas, se incorporó, soltándose del chico.

Toko: Jajajajaja

Tsunami: ¿Q...qué? –El chico la veía muy extrañado pues no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Toko: Jajajaja si serás Idiota, ¿Cómo rayos creías que no iba a poder nadar? Si se surfear, era más que obvio que nadaría jajajajaja caíste XD

Tsunami: -_-U ok, debo admitir que eres buena.

Toko: Te dije que no era aburrida n_n –Dijo ella mientras nadaba de regreso a la orilla.

Tsunami: Si, pero eso no significa nada si hablamos de una buena cita. –Dijo de repente poniéndose frente a ella y acercándose de manera peligrosa a la chica y con una mirada pícara.

Toko: ¿ah? O/O –La chica estaba exageradamente roja, pues él estaba acercándose más y más, casi podía sentir su aliento. –_"Muévete idiota, no dejes que se acerque más ¡Golpéalo!" –_Pensaba, pero no podía moverse, en eso el chico estuvo a apenas unos milímetros de la chica, casi topo sus labios con los de ella, pero luego solo se apartó y empezó a carcajearse a todo pulmón.

Tsunami: Jajajajaja Debiste ver tu expresión, estabas toda rojita. –Dijo pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

Toko: Idiota ¬/¬*

Tsunami: -.- En fin, salgamos de aquí antes de que empiece a helar.

Toko: Bien, ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?

Ambos salieron del agua.

Tsunami: ¿No necesitas cambiarte o algo? –Dijo viendo su ropa completamente mojada.

Toko: Naah U.U Puedo sobrevivir así –Dijo mientras.

Tsunami: Bien, entonces ¿qué tal si vamos a...?

Toko: ¡Ya sé! Ven, sígueme. –Tomó por el brazo a su acompañante, y lo condujo por algunas calles del pueblecillo que quedaba cerca de su casa. Por fin llegaron a una casita que parecía muy antigua, enfrente de la puertecilla de madera había un letrero de madera que decía _"Hacienda Mil Maravillas"___Con una letra cursiva muy linda.

Toko: Aquí es, -Dijo viendo con ternura el lugar, luego volteó para ver al chico.- Ven, es un bonito restaurante.

Tsunami: ah… claro. –Dijo viendo distraído a la chica que se veía muy linda con la sonrisa que se le había salido de repente.

Ambos entraron, era un comedor muy acogedor y humilde, había unas diez mesas, todas de madera igual que las sillas, todos los muebles eran de madera, y el lugar estaba iluminado solo por velas y el horno de leña donde cocinaban. Sólo había dos mesas ocupadas. Ocuparon una mesa con dos asientos, algo lejos de las otras. Toko, que conocía bien el lugar, ordenó una pizza margarita para ambos.

Toko: La pizza de aquí es deliciosa, la mejor del mundo.

Tsunami: Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Toko: Depende U.U. –El chico sonrió.

Tsunami: Sólo quiero saber porque este lugar es tan importante para ti.

Toko: ¿Cómo sabes que es importante para mi? –Se le queda viendo al chico un poco sorprendida pues pocas personas sabían interpretar sus emociones.

Tsunami: Se te nota. Desde que te vi a lo lejos cuando tu y tus hermanas nos dejaron usar su campo, me di cuenta de que esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillosos solo los diriges a las cosas importantes para ti, por ejemplo tus hermanas y tu padre.

Toko: ¿Ah…ah si? - _"Se fija en mí, nadie se había fijado tanto en mi… No, no puedo estar enamorándome de este idiota… ¿o sí?"_

Tsunami: ¿Qué tanto piensas? Ya no respondiste a mi pregunta.

Toko: Ah si lo siento, lo olvidé. Bueno, es que aquí nos traía mi padre cuando éramos pequeñas, Siempre que lo recuerdo, siento que soy otra vez una niña pequeña.

Tsunami: Sabía que no eras como aparentabas. –Con una sonrisa tierna.

Toko: ¿De que hablas?

Tsunami: Pues, que no eres todavía una adulta, todavía te gusta divertirte y sentirte pequeña de vez en cuando.

Toko: n_n supongo que tienes algo de razón.

Luego de esperar unos minutos les llevaron su orden. Comieron silenciosamente, pero no faltaron miraditas discretas. Luego al terminar se encaminaron a la mansión, iban lo más lento que podían pues no tenían prisa en regresar. Iban agarrados de la mano.

Toko: Creo que si debí cambiarme. –dijo justo antes de estornudar. –Rayos.

El chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola protectoramente, con lo cual ella se sonrojó. Al llegar a la casa, ambos entraron tratando de no hacer ruido.

Tsunami: Feliz noche. –Dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo que Toko no dudó en responder.

Toko: Feliz noche. –Luego se atrevió a darle una oportunidad al amor, y se acercó a la mejilla del chico, dándole un pequeño beso. Luego se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación dejando al chico con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

***************Fin Flashback***************

Rika: ¿Y eso fue todo?

Toko: Sí… -/-

Aki: Entonces por qué estas tan apenada, fue una primera cita normal, no como estos dos que se adelantaron como un mes. –Dijo viendo a Reika.

Reika: ¬/¬*

Toko: Es que, yo nunca creí que iba a dejar que el amor entrara así de fácil en mi vida, simplemente no quería que esto pasara… pero nunca encontré una persona que me hiciera reír tanto, ni que me entendiera con solo mirarme, es un chico maravilloso, pero tengo miedo de que pasará después.

Reika: Tranquila, si no le das una oportunidad nunca sabrás lo que pudo pasar.

Rika: Sí, y si te hace algo malo… se las verá con nosotras n_n. –Todas rieron ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

Todas: Es cierto, estamos aquí para ti, y para todas.

Toko: n_n Gracias chicas, son las mejores.

En eso sonó el celular de Haruna:

Haruna: ¡Ah! –Saca su celular. –Es un mensaje.

Aki: ¿De Tachimukai? –Dijo de forma pícara.

Haruna: No, eso ya pasó, es de Fubuki.

Todas menos Haruna: O.O Que rápido

Reika: Y eso que eres la menor -_-U

Haruna: U.U Lo de Tachimukai fue solo una salida de amigos, pero Fubuki y yo ya habíamos salido algunas veces.

Todas: -_-U Y hasta ahora nos dices.

Luego de que Haruna respondiera el mensaje, sonó otro celular.

Reika: Ah es el mío, esperen, solo contesto. –Sacó su celular, y contestó a la llamada.

Reika: Aló, Hola ¿Cómo estás? Ajá, claro, ¿¡Enserio! Genial, bueno te esperamos, si claro, adiós.

Aki: ¿Quién era?

Reika: ¡Mi prima! Viene mañana de visita por su cumpleaños.

Toko y Rika: ¡¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!

Reika: ¡Sii!

Las tres hermanas lucían muy emocionadas, pero las chicas no entendían por qué. Luego de seguir hablando un rato, se fueron a acostar… o mejor dicho se quedaron dormidas en el piso del salón… Después de todo habían pasado un día muuuy largo.

**Bien, aquí termino… ¿Les gustó? A mi la verdad no me gustó mucho, pues no me inspiré tanto…  
>Pero bueno, espero que al menos las haya entretenido un rato. Por favor espero sus reviews, aunque sean malos no me importa, pero sus reviews me motivan.<br>Por cierto gracias especialmente a Paooo-BB y a Michelle Guzman que siempre me comentan, también a Danny, Hikari Etsuko, Shouko-Marigold y Rocio-Tochio1 por sus comentarios no importa si es de vez en cuando, o muy tarde, igual me ayudan mucho.**

**En el próximo capi, viene otro personaje… ¿quién será? Les doy una pista, es una de las clásicas Inazuma Girls, y es muy temperamental. Ni se les ocurra pensar que es la tonta de Fuyuka… no tengo nada en contra de ella pero me parece más un personaje de relleno.**

**Bye bye! Sayonara! Besoos y feliz 2012 atrasadísimo! XD cuídense.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fue mucho tiempo

**Holaa! Bien, aquí les traje el capi no.5 n_n  
>Algunas de ustedes adivinaron quien es la chica nueva, y a las que no, hoy lo descubrirán.<br>Aprovecho para avisar que de ahora en adelante tardaré más en publicar los capítulos ya que se acabaron mis vacaciones TT-TT y solo podré usar la compu los fines de semana porque entro a secundaria D:**

**En fin, sin más que decir, el inservible Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 -_-* cuando me robe un banco, lo compre, lo traduzca al español, y sea mucho mejor, entonces será mío. XD**

**Capitulo 5: Fue mucho Tiempo**

**********POV ¿?:**********

Azul… el cielo azul, igual que mis ojos y mi cabello, siempre es de ese color en esta parte del país, nunca es gris, siempre es azul. ¿Será que por eso me gusta tanto venir por acá? Visitar a mis primas es lo que más me gusta. El clima aquí es hermoso, sus risas son mi música preferida y sus palabras son la poesía más hermosa. Desde que me adoptaron ellas son mis mejores amigas, mis hermanas, mi apoyo en todo momento… pero aún así, no logro olvidar al que lo fue antes que ellas. Ese que siempre estaba a mi lado, y que incluso fue algo más que un amigo, yo siempre lo amé, y él solo me olvidó, se fue sin decir adiós… Tal vez no fue su intención, pero nunca me buscó, al menos pudo haber llamado, o escrito, yo que se… solamente quisiera que me hubiera buscado.  
>Todas las noches sueño con sus hermosos ojos verdes, y su piel pálida cómo la nieve, pero que caso tiene… Nunca lo volveré a ver.<br>O tal vez sí… después de todo, cuando mi prima me dijo que los chicos del Inazuma Japan estaban en su casa, regresó la esperanza a mí. Solo espero que él esté allí para poder aclarar las cosas.

**********Fin POV**********

-Mientras en la mansión-

Reika: Buenos días chicos! n_n –Exclamó la chica en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín, con las otras chicas, mientras veía como los chicos ya se habían puesto a trabajar.

Midorikawa: ¿¡Días? ¡Ya son como las dos de la tarde!

Rika: oye, después de pasar hablando toda la noche sobre chicos y am… -De repente Rika fue callada por cinco manos que le taparon la boca, mientras en la sien de los chicos aparecía una gotita.

Toko: A ver si así aprendes a callarte ¬_¬ . –Dijo mientras con ayuda de las otras le pegaban un pedazo de cinta adhesiva a la boca.

Rika: TT-TT –Intentaba hablar pero solo se oía algo como "hmpmmmbnmpbnnmm"

Reika: Genial, calladita te ves más bonita n_n

Rika: TT-TT hmmmbnmnpp.

Reika: Si claro, genial, como digas. En fin, cambiando de tema. Chicos van muy bien, ya terminaron de limpiar, y casi terminan de colocar esta tierra que tiene quien sabe que para que las plantas crezcan rápido, cuando terminen tienen que rociarla con agua.

Todos: Bien -.-

Ese dia en especial había un calor infernal, todas las chicas llevaban shorts de mezclilla, y camisetas.

Kazemaru: H….hola Reika-san. –Dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba a Reika y le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Reika: n/n Hola Kaze-kun. –Dijo la chica hacienda lo mismo que él.

Aki: Kawaii n.n

Kazemaru: Oye, te ves cansada. ¿Dormiste bien? –Dijo ignorando por completo a Aki.

Reika: Ah… es que mi prima viene hoy, y estuve muy emocionada así que no pude dormir mucho.

Kazemaru sonrió ante la mirada infantil de Reika, que esperaba con ansias la hora en que su prima llegaría.

Midorikawa: Oye Kazemaru, ¿Y si dejas de platicar tanto con tu novia y mejor nos vienes a ayudar?

Kazemaru: ¬/¬ Mejor deja de hablar tanto si quieres seguir vivo.

Reika: Será mejor que vayas

Kazemaru: Pero quiero estar contigo Ó.Ò–Dijo con mirada de perrito suplicante, un truco que al chico le funcionaba con todos.

Reika:

Midorikawa: A ver si con esto te dejas de tonterías. –Dijo mientras cogía una manguera del suelo (¿De dónde la sacó? o.o ) Y lanzaba un chorro de agua que fue a dar directamente a la cara del peliazul que inmediatamente explotó en furia.

Kazemaru: ¡IDIOTA! O.o ¡AHORA MORIRÁS!

Midorikawa: Uy mira cómo tiemblo U.U –Dijo burlándose del chico. Un segundo después, recibió algo parecido a lo que envió, sólo que esta vez el agua iba tan fuerte que incluso lo impulsó hacia atrás. – ¡OYE! O.O

De nuevo el peliverde apuntó la manguera pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y se movió, lo que causó que el chorro de agua fuera directamente hacia la hija del director de la escuela Raimon, que, inmediatamente explotó en un ataque de furia.

Natsumi: O.o ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PERFECTA ROPA DE DISEÑADOR DE ÚLTIMA MODA! -(Yo: -' pero ni mi hermana que es una DIVA total diría algo así XD)

Luego toda mojada fue directamente hacia dónde estaba el amante del helado, pero en último momento cambió de dirección y se dirigió con su "novio" o por lo menos ese era el rumor de que ella salía con el goleador estrella del equipo. Y cogió la manguera que éste sostenía, dirigiéndola al peliverde mandando un chorro de agua peor que los dos anteriores y que lanzó al peliverde directo a un muro. Todos se comenzaron a reír, tomaron una manguera y comenzaron una "intensa, difícil y estratégica" guerra de agua. A veces incluso servía como una indirecta pues la mayoría de chicas mojaban principalmente a "sus" chicos, y estos les devolvían el golpe con ciertas miradas indiscretas, pues al mojar a las chicas la ropa se les ajustaba aún más al cuerpo lo cual generaba ciertos sonrojos.

Toko: Creo que no había hecho algo tan divertido desde que cumplí once años n_n –Dijo la chica tendida en el jardín del frente junto con todos los demás mientras se secaban (XD) y veían el atardecer (pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando).

Rika: Lo sé, creo que es más divertido cuando hay más gente con nosotras. –Dijo su hermana pequeña, que estaba recostada en el regazo de su Darling mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello y le sonreía tiernamente pues le había cogido cariño a la chica (Yo: *-*¡SII! / Regalito para Shouko-chan)

Tsunami: ¿No tienen amigos por acá? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a Toko y la abrazaba por la espalda, sonrojándola pero provocando una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Toko: Casi no, es que no salimos mucho. Reika tiene unos amigos de una banda, pero nada más.

Fubuki: ¿y qué hay de la escuela? –Dijo el peliplata mientras le daba un pequeño beso en mejilla a Haruna ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kido y una sonrisita de Haruna (Yo: Parece que hay un ambiente bastante "Amistoso" por acá… demasiado diría yo… creo que los aterdeceres tienen efectos secundarios XD) (y este regalito es para las amantes de FubuxHaru especialmente Paola).

Reika: Estudiamos en casa, a los de la banda los conocí… bueno… n/n -Volteó a ver a su novio que ya se había puesto verde de celos y la miraba con algo de enojo y resentimiento.

Kazemaru: ¬_¬ ¿Decías Reika?

Reika: Kyaaa… te ves tan lindo cuando estás celoso n.n –Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, aunque fue más un truco para distraerlo.

Kazemaru: n.n Tú siempre te ves linda… ALTO O.o… aún no me has respondido, deja de intentar distraerme ¬_¬

Reika: Bien, -.-U es que… ellos tocaron en una fiesta a la que fui, cuando tenía apenas unos once o doce años, y bueno… a mi me gustaba el guitarrista, y nos hicimos amigos, y luego él se me declaró, pero aún estábamos muy niños así que decidimos simplemente olvidarlo. Ya, ¿Contento?

Kazemaru:…

Reika: ¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas? –La chcia volteó para ver, Kazemaru estaba rodeado por un aura negra, y tenía la mirada ensombresida pero de forma que aterrorizaba, tenía apretados ambos puños y una nube negra lanzaba rayos sobre él. –O…oye Kaze-kun C…cálmate ¿sí? Fue sólo un amor de la infancia.

Kazemaru: ¡Desgraciado! ¿Dónde vive? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a…?

Reika: OYE! Ya cálmate, además aún no te conocía. Él no es nada comparado contigo n.n

Kazemaru: TT-TT Lo siento, pero me aterra la simple idea de que te enamores de alguien más… y… y me dejes solo.

Todos: aaaaaaaw

Reika: Nunca haría eso Kaze-kun, tú eres el mejor chico del mundo n.n

Kogure: Esto ya parece novela -.-'

Un poco más alejados del grupo estaban el capitán del equipo, y la manager de cabello verde oscuro.

Aki: ¿No te encantan los atardeceres? –Dijo ella absorbida por completo.

Endo: Es cierto… son hermosos. –Luego se sonrojó levemente y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para la chica pero aún así esta lo escuchó: -Igual que tú.

Aki: ah? –A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón y se sonrojó pero una hermosa sonrisa salió de su rostro. –E…Endo-kun

El portero solamente la vio a los ojos, y asintió. Luego acercó su mano a la de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos. (Yo: ALELUYA! Por fin Endo hace algo inteligente en su vida! :D)

***Regresando con los demás***

Midorikawa: ¡tengo hambre!

Hiroto: Tú siempre tienes hambre ¬_¬U

Midorikawa: ¡Comer es una necesidad básica!

Hiroto: una cosa es comer, y otra es que te atragantes cada cinco minutos! ¬_¬

Todos los demás empezaron a reírse por la respuesta del pelirojo

Midorikawa: TToTT está bien, si no me quieres alimentar le pediré a alguien más.

Hiroto: Pues ve a buscar a quién.

Midorikawa: Reika-san…

Reika: no U.U

Las otras chicas: Ni yo! U.U

Midorikawa: ¡Moriré si no como un helado en la próxima hora!

¿?: No has cambiado nada Mido-kun. –Dijo riéndose una voz femenina a su espalda.

Midorikawa: ¿hum? O.O E…esa voz –Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su amiga de la infancia que más parecía su hermana mayor o a veces hasta su madre. -¡Ulvida! –Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ulvida: Hola! n_n –Dijo mientras extendía los brazos para que el chico la abrazara, inmediatamente el hambriento peliverde la abrazo con toda su fuerza, la verdad demasiado. Cuando estuvo a poco de asfixiarla la chica se quejó. –¡Oye! Suéltame. –Dijo mientras con algo de esfuerzo se soltaba del chico. –¿¡Que quieres que me quede sin pechos! –Dijo haciendo pucheros, mientras sonrojaba a todos los demás chicos presentes excepto a Midorikawa que era todavía un niño, y vio el busto de la chica.

Midorikawa: Oye… están más grandes de lo que recordaba. –Dijo mientras acercaba su dedo índice, como para asegurarse de que fueran relaes (O.o) que fue inmediatamente apartado por la mano de la chica que se enfadó.

Ulvida: ¡Hey! No los toques, y ten algo de respeto ¿quieres?

Midorikawa: Bien n_n

Ulvida: Además ¿Qué esperabas? Era obvio que iban a crecer ¬_¬

Todos los demás cayeron estilo anime por la libertad con la que hablaban de algo tan íntimo. Luego Ulvida se dirigió hacia su prima más grande.

Ulvida: ¡Rei-chan! n_n

Reika: ¡Rei-chan! n_n –Dijo mientras abrazaba a su prima.

Todos menos Toko y Rika: ¡¿Ah? ._. –No entendieron por qué se habían llamado de la misma forma.

Toko: El nombre de Ulvida es Reina, y como los nombres Reina y Reika se parecen entonces ambas suelen llamarse "Rei-chan"

Todos: aaaaaaah…

Ulvida: Toko-chan, Rika-chan! –Fue a abrazar a ambas chicas.

Toko y Rika: Hola! n_n

Endo: ¿oye, tu no estabas en el equipo de génesis con Hiroto? –Dijo señalando al inmóvil pelirojo que no podía pronunciar palabra y estaba más pálido de lo normal (Yo: Será eso posible? O.O)

Ulvida: A…así es –De repente vió a la dirección en la que estaba el pelirojo y se sonrojó levemente.

Reika: ¿ah?... ¡Lo había olvidado! Él es el chico que tu dijiste que… -Su boca fue tapada por la mano de la peliazul.

Ulvida: Que yo dije que nada ¬_¬ oiste?

Reika: Ok U.U

Hiroto: H…ho-hola Ulvida O/O

Ulvida: Ho-hola U/U

Hiroto: ha pasado muchísimo tiempo ¿uno, dos años?

Ulvida: Uno y medio… -Dijo ella un poco triste.

Hiroto: a…ah, y veo que, te fue bien en ese tiempo ¿No?

Ulvida: Sí, digo, me adoptaron, una familia muy buena y conocí a mis primas pero…

Rika: Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos –Dijo susurrando a los demás, que inmediatamente le hicieron caso y fueron a una parte más alejada del jardín.

Hiroto: O…oye, ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve? Digo, cuando llegue, tú… ya no estabas y bueno me dijeron que…

Ulvida: ¿Qué me habían adoptado? Y no te atreviste a preguntar quién, o siquiera conseguir mi nuevo número de teléfono, o por lo menos a enviarme un correo electrónico. –Dijo ella liberando por fin todo su resentimiento que había guardado por tantos años. Sus ojos se veían cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas.

Hiroto: Ulvida, yo jamás quise…

Ulvida: No, no hables, ni me des excusas tontas, ni nada. Esto es demasiado para mí, en este momento no podría procesar nada de lo que está pasando.

Hiroto: Ulvida, yo no quise hacerte daño.

Ulvida: Pues lo hiciste. –Dijo con voz entrecortada, luego se dio la vuelta para que el chico no viera sus lágrimas.

Hiroto: Ulvida Escuchame por favor.

Ulvida: ¿Para qué? ¿¡Para que me lastimes más!

Hiroto: ¡NO! –Dijo gritando, pues nunca le había gustado que lo malinterpretaran, luego se situó frente a la chica y con una mano sostuvo la barbilla de la chica para levantar su rostro y vió sus hermosos ojos azules cubierta por una capa de lágrimas que incluso empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. –¿E… estas llorando? –Dijo sorprendido pues la chica era fuerte y casi nunca lloraba, es mas el solo la había visto así en dos ocasiones.

Ulvida: Sí, aunque no lo creas, yo también lloro, tengo sentimientos… y se rompen fácilmente, pero no lo demuestro porque al ver que eres débil las personas pueden lastimarte más.

Hiroto: No me gusta verte así, y menos por mi causa. –Dijo triste, y le limpió las lagrimas con sus dedos. –Tampoco debes hacerte la fuerte ni nada de eso, todos lloramos de vez en cuando.

Ulvida: Sí papá –Dijo con sarcasmo ya un poco mejor y riendo un poco.

Hiroto: ¿Entonces? ¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que pasó?

Ulvida: Bien –Dijo suspirando con resignación.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo. Lo iba a hacer más largo pero creí que sería más cansado para ustedes así que lo separé. (Por cierto me podrían decir si mis capítulos son muy largos? A veces siento que es muy cansado leerlos pero ustedes dirán)  
>Este capitulo si me gustó, me relajé mientras lo escribía pues con apenas una semana de colegio ya estoy cansadísima y estresada a más no poder O.o pues acabo de entrar a primero de secundaria (no se si en sus países será igual pero aquí entramos con trece años a secundaria).<br>Y bien, ¿Les gustó como introduje a Ulvida en la historia? ¿Cuál creen que fue la razón por la que Hiroto no se comunicó con Ulvida durante año y medio? ¿Shouko-chan y Paola les gustó su pequeño regalito? ¿les gustó lo del apodo ("Rei-chan")?  
>Bueno espero sus respuestas en un review (Amo sus reviews chicas!) n_n y que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.<strong>

**Yori-chan se despide! Bye bye! Sayonara! Besoos!**


	6. Chapter 6: Todo fue por ti

**Holaaa!  
>Capitulo 6! Sii! (Jamás creí llegar tan lejos y con tantos reviews! TTwTT) Gracias por sus reviews! Encerio me alegran los días! Adivinen que descubrí :D ?... Detesto secundaria -.-' me quita mucho tiempo y me cuesta escribir los capítulos por estar haciendo las horribles tareas ¬_¬ algún día destruiré mi colegio :D okno pues -.- … bueno volviendo al tema mejor las dejo de aburrir con mis pensamientos fuera de lugar.<br>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5… lamentablemente.  
>Y sin más interrupciones, el capitulo:<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Todo Fue por ti.**

Hiroto: ¿Entonces? ¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que pasó?

Ulvida: Bien –Dijo suspirando con resignación.

Hiroto: Bien, pero… creo que debemos ir a otro lugar.

Ulvida: ¿Por qué?

Hiroto: Espera… -De repente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un arbusto que estaba detrás de él y metió la mano para después sacarla sujetando por cuello de la camisa a Midorikawa que tenía una cámara de video en la mano. -¿Ves? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Ulvida Luego vió de nuevo a su amigo amante del helado-¿Y tú qué pretendías allí?

Midorikawa: ¡Rika me obligó! O.O

Rika: ¡Claro que no! –Dijo de repente saliendo de otro arbusto. –Ups -.-'

Ulvida: -_-U Ustedes no cambian –De repente su temperamento se alteró y se puso furiosa -¡VÁYANSE MALDITOS IDIOTAS o.O!

Rika: ok, mejor vámonos. –Dijo muy asustada, luego salió corriendo junto con Midorikawa y otros chicos que también habían sido obligados por Rika.

Ulvida: -.-'¿Uno no puede tener paz en ningún lugar?

Hiroto: Acompañados de ellos… no -.-'

Ulvida: ¿Y dónde podemos hablar en paz?

Hiroto: Bueno, creo que… -Se acercó al oído de la chica por si aún quedaba algún curioso entre los arbustos y Susurró -¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos de niños en Sun Garden cuando no queríamos que nos encontraran?

Ulvida: ¡Claro! n_n ¿Pero crees que podremos? Digo, este lugar es exageradamente grande.

Hiroto: Hay que probar n_n

Luego de esto ambos salieron corriendo hacia un árbol con bastantes ramas que quedaba cerca de una ventana, lo escalaron hasta llegar a la copa y luego se fueron apoyando en ventanas y balcones hasta llegar a la terraza de la mansión, desde la cual se veía todo el pueblo. Mientras subían reían como niños pequeños, y al llegar se acostaron en el suelo, viendo hacia el cielo, mientras reían a más no poder.

Ulvida: Eso fue genial, Tenía años de no hacerlo.

Hiroto: Lo sé, yo lo hice un par de veces para escapar de los entrenamientos o de la escuela, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. –Dijo volteando su rostro hacia su hermosa amiga de la infancia la cual se sonrojó y lo vió dulcemente mientras recordaba todas sus aventuras de la infancia.

Ulvida: A ti y a Midorikawa fue a quienes más extrañé ¿Sabes?

Hiroto: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ulvida: Porque Mido era mi mejor amigo, o era como un hermano, a veces incluso él decía que yo era su nueva mamá. –Soltó una risita- Y tú pues, ya sabes, eras mi mejor amigo y pues… por un tiempo fuiste más que eso. –Dijo recordando.

Hiroto: ¿Y ya no lo soy? –Preguntó entre confundido y triste.

Ulvida: Pues, no lo sé, Después de tanto… muchas cosas cambiaron y un año y medio es bastante tiempo, demasiado diría yo. –Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Hiroto: Ese año y medio no fue porque yo así lo quise. –Dijo Con pesar en su voz.

Ulvida: Entonces demuéstramelo, explícame por qué fue que me abandonaste y te olvidaste de mí.

Hiroto: Bien, pero debes creerme todo, absolutamente todo.

Ulvida: Claro, aún confío en ti.

Hiroto: bien… Verás, ¿recuerdas nuestro último video-chat? Cuando aún estaba en el FFI

Ulvida: Ajá, fue justo antes de que perdiéramos contacto por completo.

Hiroto: Exacto, bien pues… Justo una semana después de eso, recibí una llamada…

*****Flashback Hiroto*****

-Llamada telefónica-

Hiroto: ¿Hola?

¿?: Disculpe, hablo con el señor Hiroto Kiyama.

Hiroto: eh… sí ¿Qué desaba?

¿?: Soy el subdirector de la empresa de su padre, él me manda a avisarle que será necesario que por un tiempo no se mantengan en contacto, pues está siendo seguido por algunas personas que estuvieron involucradas con lo del meteorito alien. También me pidió que le dijera que debe dejar de contactarse con otras personas fuera del torneo de futbol, pues sería un gran peligro para esas personas.

Hiroto: M…mi padre está en problemas?

¿?: Mientras usted no se comunique con él, no.

Hiroto: Entiendo…

***Fin llamada telefónica***

Hiroto: Por eso no hable contigo durante seis meses, porque quería protegerte.

Ulvida: Bueno, eso explica los primeros seis meses, pero ¿Qué hay de cuando regresaste?

Hiroto: A eso iba, verás… cuando estaba cerca del final del FFI tenía la esperanza de pronto encontrarme contigo. Pero…

***POV Flashback Hiroto***

Estaba Entrando a Sun Garden, cuando vi que en el campo de futbol estaban mis amigos. Al verlos corrí hacia ellos para saludarlos, el primero en recibirme fue Midorikawa con una sonrisa y su pregunta clásica: "¿Me Trajiste Helado?" A lo cual respondí con un golpe de cabeza. Luego de saludar a todos, me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien, una persona muy especial para mí.  
>Decidí encaminarme a su habitación a ver si la encontraba. Llegué frente a su puerta, golpeé unas cuantas veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. Decidí entrar y vi el cuarto vacío por completo, solo había una flor azul igual que su cabello, seguramente había entrado por la ventana abierta, que daba directamente con un árbol de Guayacán (Por si alguien no sabe, como yo que hasta hoy me enteré -.-', hay guayacanes azules! O.O) (No se si en todos los países hay de esos árboles… pero si no los conocen busquen imágenes en google! ;).<br>Hiroto: ¡No… No puede ser! –Dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas… ella se había ido.  
>Corrí lo más que pude hasta encontrarme con mi hermana, Hitomiko, Encargada del orfanato. Estaba seguro de que ella sabría algo de dónde estaba.<p>

Hiroto: Onee-san…

Hitomiko: Hola Hermano, ¿Pasa algo?

Hiroto: U…Ulvida, ¿Qué pasó con ella? –Dije con voz entrecortada un poco asustado por la probable respuesta. De repente el calmado rostro de mi hermana se convirtió en algo entre horror y miedo, con algo de melancolía. –¿P…pasó algo malo?

Hitomiko: Hiroto… Ven. –Dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba a la oficina donde normalmente se mantenía ella. Luego se sentó tras un escritorio, y me situó a mi al otro lado. –Mira, yo no quería que te dieras cuenta tan rápido pero… supongo que debo decírtelo. Hace dos meses yo me fui de viaje por unos días, para hacerme cargo de unos asuntos pendientes con la empresa de papá. No pretendía tardarme demasiado. Pero al llegar fue muy tarde. El cuarto de ella estaba manchado con sangre… pero su cuerpo no estaba, solamente encontré esta nota.

Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y me dio la pequeña nota escrita con tinta azul.

_*Nota:_

_Por la ausencia de otro se puede morir…_

Hiroto: NO! E…esto es imposible, No, No, No. –Dije con lágrimas en mis mejillas y estrujando el papel con todas mis fuerzas

Hitomiko: Sé… que es difícil de creer, yo dije lo mismo al saberlo. –Luego bajó la mirada. –Esa niña era como la hermana que siempre quise pero nunca tuve, era de verdad alguien muy especial para mí.

De repente explotó en mi un sentimiento de furia.

Hiroto: ¡Esto es tu culpa! –Dije con todo mi resentimiento. Después salí corriendo a donde me llevara el mundo, detestando todo lo que veía, y echándole la culpa a medio mundo. Ella era mi tesoro más preciado, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella… no podría haber sido nadie más? ¿¡Por qué ella y no yo? Esto era mi culpa… ojalá no hubiera ido a ese estúpido torneo de fútbol, ella me necesitaba a su lado… y yo le fallé…

****Fin POV Flashback Hiroto****

Hiroto: Y… eso fue lo que pasó…

Ulvida: Y…yo no tenía idea. –Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hiroto: Desde ese día… nunca fui el mismo, y siempre guardé estas dos cosas conmigo. –Dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto y sacando una flor azul y una pequeña hoja doblada. Se las mostró a Ulvida que con delicadeza quitó de sus manos ambas cosas y abrió la nota que estaba levemente mojada por la pelea de agua.

Ulvida: Tú aún las guardas… -Dijo conmovida por la actitud del chico, luego vio de nuevo la nota. -E…esta es mi letra.

Hiroto: Lo sé, eso es lo que me confunde tanto… -En eso la chica comenzó a entender un poco.

Ulvida: Esto era el fragmento de una canción que me gustaba mucho, no entiendo por qué está roto de la orilla. Yo la escribí en un cuaderno de canciones.

Hiroto: Sabes… creo que alguien intentó simular un suicidio por parte tuyo.

Ulvida: ¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?

Hiroto: No tengo idea… ¿Alguien tenía algo en contra de nuestra relación?

Ulvida: No que yo recuerde… además solo lo sabían nuestros amigos y… mi familia adoptiva ¡Eso es!

Hiroto: ¿Qué?

Ulvida: ¿Has notado que el padre de mis primas es algo… bueno exageradamente muy celoso.

Hiroto: Sí pero no encuentro la relación en…

Ulvida: Déjame terminar. Bueno, mi padre adoptivo es exactamente igual, después de todo son hermanos, y cuando me adoptaron me preguntaron si ya había tenido novio. Yo les conté sobre ti, y él casi estalla de furia. Luego, unos meses después, me dijo que yo ya no te importaba y que te olvidara para siempre… yo le dije que –Se le cortó la voz. –Que ya te había olvidado porque tu no me habías hablado en más de seis meses.

Hiroto: Entonces ¿Fue tu padre adoptivo quien causó todo esto?

Ulvida: Es probable. –Dijo decepcionada.

Hiroto: ¡Pero estamos juntos de nuevo! –Dijo esperanzado.

Ulvida: Sí… por una semana. –se le notaba el pesar en la voz.

Hiroto: ¿U…una semana?

Ulvida: Luego regresaré con mis padres y tu volverás a la ciudad Inazuma y… continuaremos con nuestras vidas.

Hiroto: No te volveré a dejar, no después de un año y medio.

Ulvida: Pero Hiro-chan –Cuanto tiempo tenía de no oír que nadie lo llamara así. –No podemos, ¿Has oído la clásica y estúpida frase de que el amor a distancia no funciona? Pues algo así pasaría… tú conocerás otras personas y yo también y…

Hiroto: No me importa. –Dijo casi enojado. –Yo haría lo imposible por estar a tu lado Ulvi-chan, no me importa nadie más… no quiero conocer más personas, Tú eres a la única a quien yo amo enserio. –Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Ulvida: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podemos estar juntos?

Hiroto: Dile a tu padre que quieres ir a la ciudad Inazuma.

Ulvida: Eso es imposible, él es incomprensivo.

Hiroto: Pues… entonces tendremos paciencia. Pídele continuamente, si te deja será suerte, pero si no, continua y continua insistiendo, seguiremos estando en contacto por video-chat y teléfono. Si por más que lo intentes él no te permite, pues tendremos que esperar hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y puedas independizarte, y entonces vendrás ¿Sí?

Ulvida: Hiro-chan… ¿estás seguro de que quieres esperar por mi? Digo, podrías continuar tu vida y…

Hiroto: Estoy dispuesto, a esperar lo que sea por estar junto a ti.

Ulvida: Entonces, disfrutemos esta semana juntos, y recordemos los viejos tiempos. –Dijo sonriendo.

Hiroto: Claro n_n

*****Mientras dentro de la mansión******

Rika: No puedo creerlo. –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas, mientras veía una gran pantalla donde se veían claramente su prima y el pelirrojo. –Esto es tan romántico.

Reika: ¿No te cansas de espiar a la gente? -_-U

Rika: La verdad no *-*

Reika: -_-U Bueno… si te importa saldré a caminar una rato con Kaze-kun y más te vale no espiar ¿Oíste?

Rika: Sí señora. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Reika: Si te llego a ver allí te juro que sufrirás O.o

Rika: Ok, ya tranquila -.-U por esta vez no los seguiré.

Reika: Más te vale ¬_¬

Reika salió acompañada de su novio dejando a la peliazul entretenida con su "Show en vivo" (-.-').

Rika: Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi querida prima no recibió su respectivo chorro de agua. –Dijo para sí misma mientras su mirada cobraba un aspecto malévolo. –Hay que darle lo que se merece.

Luego de esto, sacó un enorme teclado (o eso parecía), de un mueble cercano. Revisó todos los botones hasta encontrar el que quería: _"Rociar Terraza"_

Rika: Genial -Dijo mientras presionaba el botón.

****Mientras con Hiroto y Ulvida*****

Hiroto: Por cierto ¿Dijiste que venías por tu cumpleaños, no?

Ulvida: Sí, así es. Aún debo pensar si haré algo aquí en la casa como una fiesta, o si vamos a otro lugar… la verdad aún no lo sé pero pue… -No pudo terminar de hablar pues justo en ese instante sintieron una especie de lluvia sobre ellos, y se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Ulvida: ¿Está Lloviendo?

Hiroto: ¿A medio verano?

Ulvida: No lo creo ¬_¬* ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que esto es obra de mi prima?

Hiroto: ¿Rika?

Ulvida: Exacto -.-'

Hiroto: Pe…pero ¿Cómo rayos sabe que estamos aquí?

Ulvida: Bastante simple –Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las esquinas de la terraza. –Como tu ya sabes, mi tío es exageradamente sobreprotector, así que tiene cámaras escondidas en cada rincón de su casa. –Luego de decir esto aplastó con el pie la pequeña camarita situada en el piso que a simple vista parecía una simple mancha, luego hizo lo mismo con las otras tres cámaras.

***Con Rika***

Rika: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTTTToTTTTT –Luego se acercó al televisor y empezó a sacudirlo con desesperación. –No, no. Mi preciosooo, precioso video TToTT – (*Como Gollum en el señor de los anillos*)

***Con Hiroto y Ulvida***

Ulvida: -.- Así está mejor.

Hiroto: Aún así, la lluvia sigue…

Ulvida: Sí pero… no es tan malo como parece.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué?

Ulvida: ¿No lo recuerdas? Aquella noche lluviosa, de luna llena. –Dijo sumida en sus sueños.

Hiroto: N…nuestro primer beso… -Dijo sonrojado y viendo al vacío.

Ulvida: Exacto.

Luego los dos se vieron a los ojos.

Hiroto: Ulvida… - _*Sus ojos azules, azules como el cielo… es imposible no derretirse ante ella… resplandece al luz de la luna, y su sonrisa es bellísima.*_

Ulvida: Hiroto… -*Por fin, después de tanto tiempo… lo tengo frente a mí, con esos bellísimos ojos verdes, son tan lindos y profundos, me encantan, me hipnotizan, frente a él no puedo concentrarme*

Luego ambos se acercaron poco a poco, respiraban el aliento del otro. Recordaban perfectamente ese primer beso, tan alegre e inocente… este en cambio fue lleno de nostalgia, algo de melancolía y felicidad de volver a sentir ese sabor en sus bocas, tan hermoso como el primero, o tal vez incluso más.

**KYAAAAA Hasta a mi me gustó tanto este capi w  
>Lo siento me emocione… xD pero en fin ¿Les gustó? ¿Ya no matarán a Hiroto?<br>Sé que hice que muchas de ustedes se pusieran casi en contra de Hiroto XD pero ya les explicó el por qué n.n así que no lo linchen D:  
>La idea de subir a la terraza se me ocurrió porque eso hicimos con mi hermana el fin de semana n.n<br>Jajajaja en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y apenas pueda subiré el próximo.**

**Bye bye! Un abrazoo para todas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Encuentro indeseable

**¡Así es, Por fin actualicé! Perdón que no he respondido a reviews, y tampoco he dejado últimamente pero mi compu por alguna razón no me dejaba entrar a fanfiction.  
>Bueno, como ya no tengo nada bueno que decir, les dejo el disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a sus dueños level-5 -.-'<strong>

Luego de todo el reencuentro, los antiguos capitanes de génesis regresaron a la mansión junto con todos los demás, Que estaban a la mitad de un "emocionante" (:P) juego de cartas.

Ulvida: ¿Y ustedes qué?

Reika: Kaze-kun dijo que las mujeres no somos buenas en los juegos de apostar, así que le estamos enseñando que se equivoca. –Dijo con una mirada desafiante mientras sostenía en su mano un manojo de cartas. –Y ya le vamos ganando tres veces pero no lo acepta.

Ulvida: -.-' Raros.

Kazemaru: Ya dije que sí lo acepto, pero me dejaron en la ruina TT-TT –Dijo el peliazul

Reika: Te devolveré todo pero solo si dices que las chicas son mejores que los chicos ¬_¬ -Dijo vengativa.

Kazemaru: Bien! Las chicas son mejores que los chicos ¿Ya?

Reika: Y son más listas.

Kazemaru: Y son mas listas.

Reika: Bien hecho amor mío n_n. –Dijo cambiando por completo su actitud y besando en la mejilla a su chico.

Todos: -.-U

Ulvida: Oigan ¿Ya cenaron?

Todos: grrrrr' (Ruido de estomago con hambre XD)

Reika: Te estábamos esperando.

Ulvida: Bien, en ese caso mejor nos apuramos porque estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que fueron al comedor y se dieron todo un banquete para celebrar que Ulvida había regresado. Cuando terminaron se quedaron otro rato en la mesa charlando. Luego los chicos fueron a ver un partido importante en la T.V. (Odio cuando hacen eso -.-') Y las chicas fueron a su lugar oficial para hablar de sus secretos y amores… el salón de merendar de las chicas (donde fue contada la cita de Tsunami y Toko)

Rika: Bien… ahora cuéntanos ¡¿Qué rayos pasó entre tú y Hiroto? –Preguntó la peliazul interrogativa.

Ulvida: No es necesario que te lo diga verdad prima, después de todo tú tuviste una vista panorámica de todo lo ocurrido… -Dijo en tono acusador Ulvida.

Rika: etto ¡Fue idea de Aki! –dijo tratando de escaparse del asunto.

Aki: ¿¡Yo? Yo ni siquiera estuve contigo! Yo estaba con Endo-kun hablando.

Haruna: Rika-chan simplemente no quiere aceptar sus consecuencias U.U

Rika: Noo! No me mates Ulvi-chan.

Ulvida: No, no te mataré… U.U En lugar de eso, le diré toda clase de cosas vergonzosas sobre ti a Kazuya-kun. –Dijo con su mirada de asesina maniática (XD).

Rika: QUE? NOOOOOOOO TToTT mejor mátame, mátame! –Suplicaba la peliazu de rodillas.

Todas: -.-U

Reika: Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿harás algo para tu cumpleaños Rei-chan?

Ulvida: Bueno, estaba pensando en que fuéramos todos a un club nocturno para menores de edad que hay por aquí cerca.

Natsumi: ¿Un club nocturno para menores?

Ulvida: ya sabes, como una discoteca pero sin bebidas alcoholicas ni nada de eso. –(Aclaración: yo ODIO bailar y usar vestidos, tacones y todo lo que quieran, pero la idea me pareció ya que no encontraba nada interesante.)

Reika: Así es, fue allí donde yo conocí al chico del que les hablé, el guitarrista.

Haruna: se oye interesante.

Ulvida: ¿Rei-chan, no sabes si ha cambiado el "código de vestimenta" o lo que sea?

Reika: mmmm… que yo sepa no ha cambiado.

Aki: ¿Código de vestimenta?

Ulvida: sí, ya sabes, hay que ir vestidos de cierta manera para que te dejen entrar… en este caso es chicas con vestidos, no muy formales pero tampoco casuales, simplemente vestidos de fiesta nocturna. –Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Haruna: pero, ninguna de nosotras tres tenemos vestidos de noche. –Dijo algo preocupada.

Reika: Bueno, esperaba que dijeran algo así. –Dijo sacando una billetera/cartera (no se como le dicen ustedes) de color gris, la abrió y sacó de ella una tarjeta de crédito plateada.

Rika: ¡SIII! *¬*

Luego de esto, las tres salieron de la habitación.

Reika: Chicos, nosotras vamos a salir. –Dijo la chica avisando a los demás que estaban completamente absorbidos por la televisión.

Kazemaru: si, que bien amor.

Ulvida: ¬_¬' no destruyan nada.

Midorikawa: Sí, como quieras.

Chicas: ¬_¬ Idiotas.

Chicos: ajá, exacto.

Chicas: -.-'

Las chicas salieron en una bonita limosina hacia el centro comercial más cercano. Cuando llegaron, Reika estaba emocionada a más no poder, Ulvida riéndose de un chico que se había chocado contra un poste (XD), Rika viendo que ninguno de los chicos que había allí era más guapo que su querido, Natsumi alardeaba por todas partes, Haruna se derreteía frente a una tienda de mascotas y Aki solo veía todo el espectáculo con una gotita en su cabeza.

Ulvida: jajajajaja… bien, bien, ya me calmé… ¡Vamos!

La ex delantera de génesis llevo arrastradas a todas las chicas por todo el centro comercial hasta que encontró una tienda llamada "Dance night" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre TT-TT), Todas entraron. El lugar estaba repleto de vestidos, la mayoría muy atrevidos, y accesorios.

Toko: Bien, yo mejor voy a comer algo y las espero…

Reika: ah no jovencita, tu también necesitas un vestido!

Toko: ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA! O.o

Rika: ¿no quieres que Tsunami te vea linda con vestido? –Dijo inocentemente la peliazul.

Toko: O.o parece que quieres morir hoy Rika-chan!

Rika: oye… no es para tanto O.O

Toko: No, U.U nunca en mi vida me verán usando un vestido… -Fue interrumpida ya que sus hermanas y su prima le taparon la boca y la agarraron de brazos y piernas para inmovilizarla.

Reika: Listo n_n.

Unas dos horas después, las chicas salieron del centro comercial con una exagerada en incontable cantidad de bolsas en cada mano.

Natsumi: genial, ya me hacía falta esto.

Aki: Lo sé… pero, ¿no nos sobrepasamos?

Reika: Para nada, además, no fue mucho n_n

Haruna: -.-U

Ulvida: nee… Rei-chan ¿Qué no son esos tus amigos? –Dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos que estaba a escasos metros de ellas. Eran al menos unos cinco chicos, que inmediatamente se sintieron observados y voltearon para ver a las chicas.

¿? : ¿Reika-chan? –Preguntó un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro con algunos reflejos, de tez blanca y ojos verdes. Era bastante atractivo y a simple vista, dejaba notar su estilo de estrella de rock, con prendas oscuras y pantalones un poco rasgados.

Reika: ¿Daiki-san?

En efecto, ese era el nombre del chico, que había conocido hacía ya varios años, y con quien no había hablado desde unos meses atrás. Daiki se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que los otros chicos los siguieron.

Reika: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado?

Daiki: lo mismo digo. Pues, bien, la banda ha progresado mucho. Pero me has hecho falta. –Dijo lanzándole una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por las otras chicas, al igual que el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Reika cuando él de repente tomó su mano.

Reika: ah… bueno… pues creo que yo mejor… - Trataba de soltarse de la mano del chico. –Me tengo que ir…

Daiki: ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de venir, al menos deberías presentarme a tus nuevas amigas. –Dijo señalando a Haruna, Natsumi y Aki. –No las había visto por acá ¿Son nuevas?

Aki: No, solo vinimos de paseo, con unos amigos. –Dijo Aki acentuando la "O" en amigos.

Daiki: ah, con que también has hecho nuevos amigos. ¿es por eso que no me quieres hablar Reika-chan?

Reika: No, no es eso, solo que…

Daiki: Vamos, si no es eso entonces ¿por qué?

Toko: Bueno chicas, creo que se nos hace tarde y si no llegamos rápido a casa los chicos podrían destruir algo.

Daiki: ¿a casa? ¿Quiere decir que se están alojando juntos?

Reika: ah, bueno, algo así… solo les estamos prestando algunas habitaciones.

Daiki: ya veo, bueno, y dime ¿Quiénes son estas hermosas señoritas que te acompañan?- preguntó como todo un experto adulador, eso hizo enojar a algunas de las chicas, aunque otras en cambio se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

Natsumi: ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –Preguntó descaradamente.

Daiki: oye, tranquila, simplemente no puedo resistir las ganas de saber el nombre de tan bellas flores. –Dijo tocando el mentón de la chica y luego guiñando un ojo, cosa que enojó aún más a Ulvida y a Toko que estaban muy atentas a los movimientos del chico, y Natsumi solo aventó la mano del chico con rudeza. –A ver, ellos –Dijo señalando a sus compañeros –Son Hiroshi, Kenji, Tadashi y Kazuo. –Uno por uno, los chicos fueron levantando la mano en señal de saludo. Todos llevaban atuendos parecidos al de Daiki.

Haruna: Mucho gusto n_n , yo soy Haruna, y ellas son Natsumi y aki. –Dijo señalando a las otras dos, y luego dándole la mano al chico.

Daiki: y, cuéntenme, ¿qué hacen por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Rika: sólo haciendo unas compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ulvida que es mañana y… -De nuevo dos manos le taparon la boca a la chica mientras Toko y Ulvida la veían amenazadoramente.

Daiki: ¿Mañana es tú cumpleaños ulvida-san?

Ulvida: Sí, así es… U.U –Dijo como si nada.

Daiki: Que bien, ¿y van a ir al club?

Rika: mphi. –Dijo Rika en su intento por decir sí, mientras de nuevo recibía las mismas miradas.

Daiki: Genial, mañana nos toca turno como entretenimiento, así que las veremos allí.

Reika: Sí claro, genial, los vemos mañana, adiós…

Apresuradamente se subieron a la limosina mientras se despedían de los chicos.

Reika: Hay mi Dios… O.o

Haruna: ¿Pasa algo?

Ulvida: ¿no te diste cuenta?

Haruna: ¿De qué? o.o

Ulvida: -.-' Daiki aún quiere algo con Reika.

Haruna: ¿Y?

Toko: Reika es novia de Kazemaru. No puede de repente venir ese torpe y tratar de reconquistarla.

Haruna: ¿Reika?

La chica estaba paralizada en su asiento, totalmente roja y con un ojo temblándole.

Ulvida: Rei-chan…

Reika: Reika está procesando información, por favor no molestar, si tiene algo importante que decir, deje su mensaje después del piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… -De repente Toko golpeó en la cabeza a su hermana para que reaccionara. -¡auch!

Toko: U.u

Reika: ¡Yo que culpa tengo de que él haya aparecido de repente, y se halla puesto tan guapo…. –De repente todas las chicas la vieron fijamente, así que decidió interrumpirse y se golpeó la cabeza con su propia mano. -¿¡Que rayos estoy diciendo? Kaze-kun es mi novio, no puedo estar pensando estas cosas.

Aki: Será mejor que regresemos rápido, o los chicos se preocuparán… -Dijo Aki tratando de cambiar el tema.

Natsumi: pues que se aguanten ya que no nos pusieron atención U.U

Haruna: -.-U algún día moriré por estar rodeada de locas O.o

Todas: LOCAS? O.o ¬_¬#

Haruna: O.O no, no quise decir eso, e…etto… ¡Miren ya llegamos! –Dijo sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, y señalando por la ventanilla del auto queriendo distraer a las chicas, lo cual funciono, pues todas voltearon a ver y Haruna se bajó… o mejor dicho se tiró del auto.

Reika: creo que la asustamos bastante -.-' –Dijo bajando también del auto para entrar en la casa.

Ulvida: pues le pasa por llamarme loca O.o a mí NADIE me dice loca. –Dijo bajando también y poniendo su mano en forma de puño y amenazando al mudo con una mueca. –O.o ¡oyeron, NADIE, NADIE, NA… ¡Ay miren una mariposa! n.n

Todas: -.-U "_LOCA"_

Todas entraron a la casa, y se encontraron con que todos los chicos estaban dormidos, hací que entraron también ellas a su habitación a "dormir" o mejor dicho, a hacer un gran escándalo para contarle a Ulvida todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días que habían tenido juntas…

*A la mañana siguiente*

Ulvida: ¡Levántense idiotas! –Gritó una furiosa peliazul en medio de la mansión de sus primas. -¡¿No ven que ya son las seis de la mañana?

Reika: ¡¿Qué? –Preguntó algo confundida unos instantes antes de caerse de la cama por el grito que había pegado su prima. -¿¡Cómo rayos se te ocurre levantarme a esta hora?

Toko: ¡Cállense! ¿No dejan dormir a la humanidad o qué? –Preguntó muy enojada.

Reika: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ésta –acentuó la palabra "ésta" –Haya gritado así de la nada!

Ulvida: ¡ésta tu abuela! ¬_¬#

Haruna: ¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó de repente la más pequeña del grupo mientras se restregaba los ojos tratando de terminar de despertarse.

Rika: ¿Pueden explicarme por qué diablos estoy despierta a las seis de la mañana?

Reika: Yo que voy a saber, fue nuestra "queridísima" prima quien gritó.

Ulvida: ¿Yo? U.U

Reika: ¡Noooo la pared! –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Aki: ¿Qué pared dijo qué? –Preguntó de repente una despistada Aki que parecía muerta viviente.

Rika: La pared detrás de ti, dijo que Endo te está buscando U.U –Se aprovechó del momento una peliazul semi-loca.

Aki: ¿Enserio? –Dijo entre sueños.

Rika: Sí, pregúntale.

Aki: Ok… ¿Pared es cierto que…-inmediatamente volvió a caer dormida.

Natsumi: Eso se llama tener el sueño pesado O.O

Haruna: ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo de la pared -.-U

Reika: -.-'… y volviendo al tema ¿Por qué demonios nos levantaste a esta hora?

Ulvida: n_n Quería que me acompañaran a… -Fue interrumpida por los ronquidos de todas las chicas que habían caído dormidas de nuevo. –O.o ¡NO ME IGNOREN! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo despertando de nuevo a todas.

Reika: =.= ok, ¿qué rayos quieres?

Ulvida: quería que me acompañaran a alistar todo para hoy en la noche… -Dijo de la más tranquila, por lo que alguna de las molestas y somnolientas chicas le lanzó una almohada en plena cara, haciéndola enojar de nuevo y terminando peleándose a almohadazos.

**Y bueno, aquí me quedo porque mi cerebro se secó… he tenido una falta de inspiración estos días, así que si no les gusta me lo pueden decir con toda sinceridad… bueno… no tanta pero ustedes me entienden.  
>¿Les gustó la idea para el cumpleaños de Ulvida? ¿Qué les parece Daiki? (por cierto, debo aclarar que ni él ni otra personaje que saldrá en los próximos capítulos son los verdaderos "villanos" de mi historia, solo los puse para hacerla un poco más interesante, ya verán quien es el verdadero.) ¿Creen que las chicas están locas? ¿Haruna morirá estando rodeada de ellas?<br>Si quieren responder a mis aburridas preguntas, háganlo desde un review y denme su opinión del capítulo que es enserio muy valiosa para mí.  
>Y sin nada más que decir para aburrirlas, me voy.<br>¡Bye, Un abrazo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fiesta y ¿Celos? 1ra parte

**Y así es, me presento yo, con un nuevooo capítulo!  
>Tuve que cortarlo porque estaba demasiado largo, el próximo lo publicare tan rápido como pueda :D<br>Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben lo de siempre -.-': Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (tristemente) le pertenecen a sus dueños Level-5  
>Y sin más que decir, el capítulo:<strong>

Capítulo 8: Fiesta y… ¿celos? Primera parte

Después de que Ulvida lograra despertar a todas las chicas como a las nueve de la mañana, se vistieron, no sin antes felicitar a Ulvida, y bajaron a desayunar, donde, para sorpresa de todas, los chicos ya las estaban esperando.

Reika: ¿Y…ya se levantaron? O.O

Midorikawa: No, seguimos dormidos U.U –Dijo el peliverde con sarcasmo.

Reika: Idiota ¬_¬ -Luego la chica sintió como un par de brazos la abrazaban por la espalda, alrededor de su cintura, y escuchó la voz del chico que tanto quería.

Kazemaru: Buenos días n.n

Reika: ¿ah? –volteó para confirmar que era quien creía. –Buenos días Kaze-kun n/n.- Dijo la chica visiblemente sonrojada por el abrazo.

Kazemaru: ¿Dormiste bien? Te ves algo cansada.

Reika: Ah… bueno, vinimos algo tarde del centro comercial –Dijo la chica sin contar toda la verdad, pues en realidad no había logrado dormir por el encuentro que había tenido la noche anterior.

Kazemaru: ah, ya veo ¿y qué tal? ¿Encontraron algo interesante en el centro comercial?

Reika: ah… no, nada –Dijo la chica más nerviosa que nunca y palideciendo un poco.

Kazemaru: O…oye ¿estás bien? te ves algo pálida…

Reika: Sí, no es nada, eh… ¿por qué no nos sentamos? –Dijo sentándose a la velocidad de la luz, mientras todos la veían extrañados y las chicas palidecían igual que ella.

Hiroto: ¿Ulvi-chan? –Preguntó repentinamente el pelirrojo viendo que su novia se había quedado con la vista en blanco.

Ulvida: ¿ah? –Dijo volviéndose al chico, que estaba sentado a su lado, y sonriendo –Buenos días n.n

Hiroto: eh… oye ¿después de desayunar puedes venir un momento conmigo?

Ulvida: bueno… claro, supongo. –Dijo la peliazul un poco confundida y nerviosa.

Luego, todos desayunaron prácticamente un banquete "especial" que Reika había mandado a hacer especialmente por el cumpleaños de su querida prima. Entre risas, miradas y sonrojos, todos terminaron de comer y Ulvida les contó sobre la fiesta. La mayoría de los chicos se sonrojó solo de imaginarlas con vestido (Yo: XD más que obvio) Y otros se sorprendieron pues muchos de ellos nunca habían asistido a fiestas de ese tipo.

Ulvida: ¿Y… qué les parece la idea? –Preguntó la chica ya que todos se habían quedado atónitos. Nadie respondió con palabras conocidas por la lengua humana, pero algunos asintieron y otros sonrieron. Luego el pelirrojo le hizo una seña con la cabeza como diciendo "vamos" a Ulvida, con lo cual ella se retiró junto a él y llegaron a una habitación repleta de libros.

Ulvida: ¿Para qué querías hablarme? n_n –Preguntó la chica al momento de llegar.

Hiroto: Ulvi-chan…- Dijo el pelirrojo nervioso y tartamudeando.

Ulvida: ¿Sí?

Hiroto: Bueno… -Dijo de repente poniéndose de rodillas y sosteniendo su mano (XD No le va a proponer matrimonio, no se emocionen tanto.) la vio directamente a los ojos. –Hoy, por ser tu cumpleaños número quince y… nuestro aniversario número tres, pues, pensé en darte algo especial, y bueno, tal vez no sea muy lujoso ni nada pero… -De repente sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de sus pantalones, envuelto en papel color azul y con un listón fucsia.

Ulvida: ¿e…es para mí? –Dijo impresionada y literalmente en shock.

Hiroto: Es obvio. –Dijo riendo un poco ver la expresión del rostro de la chica.

Ulvida: alto… ¿Te… te acordaste de que hoy era nuestro aniversario? –Preguntó la chica aún en shock.

Hiroto: Nunca me olvidaría de algo así. –Dijo de la forma más tierna del mundo. (Yo: Lo que quiere decir, que él se le declaró en su cumpleaños número 12)

Entonces Ulvida cogió entre sus manos el obsequio enternecida a más no poder y con lágrimas en los ojos. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo quitó el empaque, hasta que solo quedó una pequeña cajita azul marino de terciopelo. La abrió con los ojos cerrados, y luego al abrirlos una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Hiroto ya se había levantado y le veía más enamorado que nunca. La caja contenía una cadena de plata muy fina, con un pequeño dije, también de plata, con un corazón que tenía grabado "UxH"

Hiroto: ¿T…te lo pongo? –Dijo ofreciendo su mano y levemente sonrojado.

Ulvida: Claro n/n

Hiroto se colocó detrás de ella y tomó en sus manos la cadena, ella levantó con una mano su cabello mientras el pelirrojo le colocaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Luego Ulvida se volteó y se le lanzó directo a os brazos.

Ulvida: Es hermoso. –Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos, luego acercó su rostro al de él y los besó.

Luego de toda la romántica escena, Ulvida y las chicas fueron a preparar todo para la noche, mientras los chicos entrenaban un poco. Cuando regresaron eran casi las seis de la tarde, por lo que decidieron empezar a arreglarse. Todas se ayudaban entre maquillarse y preguntarse diez mil veces si se veían bien. Exceptuando a Toko, claro, que estaba sentada en una cama sin siquiera haberse cambiado y tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor mientras oía música en su Ipod.

Toko: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed… (1)- Cantaba la pelisalmón con los ojos cerrados.

Rika: ¡TOKO!-Gritó la peliazul irritada y provocando que la concentrada cantante callera de su cama.

Toko: ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! O.o

Rika: ¬¬# ¿Te quieres callar de una buena vez y arreglarte?

Toko: ¬¬# ¿Qué tienes hoy?

Reika: -.-' ¿Enserio tanto te afecta una simple fiesta?

Rika: U.U

Ulvida: Pero… Rika tiene razón en algo.

Haruna: Toko no se ha arreglado.

Toko: Ya les dije, no voy a ponerme un torpe vestido para su tonta fiesta. U.U

Ulvida: Ah no niña, o te lo pones o te lo pones.

Toko: ¿y si no que?

Ulvida: O.o Bien… chicas necesitaremos otra vez las sogas. –Dijo con su clásica mirada malévola.

Toko: oh…oh

*****Y mejor las llevo con los chicos en lugar de saber que harán las chicas con Toko…*****

Todos los chicos llevaban listos poco más de media hora, y esperaban en el salón que quedaba justo bajando las escaleras.

Fubuki: ¿No llevan mucho tiempo ya? –Preguntó el peliblanco viendo su reloj de mano y con expresión algo preocupada.

Hiroto: Bueno… después de todo son chicas ¿no?

La mayoría de los chicos le dieron la razón.

Tsunami: Pero conociéndolas… por lo menos Aki o Toko deberían haber bajado ya…

Endo: cierto…

Kogure: aaawww mírenlos, están preocupados por sus noviecitas. –Dijo Kogure apareciendo de quien sabe dónde.

Endo: ¡Kogure! O/o

Tsunami: -.-'

Midorikawa: más que preocupados, pienso que ya no aguantan las ansias de verlas a todas con vestidos de fiesta, que, obviamente tendrán que ser más maduros que los que usaron para la fiesta que ofrecieron los ingleses en el FFI… Por lo cual… morirán de desangramiento nasal o convertirán este lugar en una piscina de babas. U.U –Dijo el peliverde interrumpiendo la paz como siempre y con toda la razón del mundo. (XD)

Goenji, Hiroto, Endo, Fubuki, Tsunami, Ichinose y Kazemaru: ¿¡QUIERES MORIR VERDAD? O/o

Miedorikawa: Ra…rayos ._.U Yo…

De milagro el peliverde se logró salvar pues justo en ese mismo instante aparecieron las chicas bajando por las escaleras, con lo que todos voltaron para ver y luego empezar a babear literalmente. (Yo: muahahaha XD) Las chicas se veían más hermosas que nunca, desbordaban belleza y resplandecían cada una a su manera.  
>(Ahora la descripción de cada una, ustedes deciden si leerla o no, si no les gusta algo, pueden hacer los cambios que quieran ;)<br>Haruna llevaba un vestido color turquesa, strapless, ajustado en el pecho, en la cintura llevaba un pequeño listón plateado y después caía hasta aproximadamente una cuarta por arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba un par de zapatos de tacón corrido, también plateados. Su cabello estaba más liso de lo normal y llevaba en él una pequeña moña plateada al igual que un collar de plata que hacía juego con las pulseras de su mano que eran pequeños aros. Sus ojos estaban maquillados del mismo color y sus labios lucían un leve color rosáceo.

Fubuki: *¬* Ha…haruna-chan… -No podía contener su asombro.

Haruna: n/n no es para tanto. –Dijo ella mientras, ignorando a su hermano que la veía casi de forma asesina, se dirigía justo a los brazos del peliblanco.

Rika llevaba un vestido azul marino, con tirantes cruzados, y con cuello en V, la falda era del mismo largo que la de Haruna, y en el borde tenía unas pequeñas florecillas doradas. Su cabello estaba recogido pero dejando su fleco y algunos mechones de fuera que intencionalmente caían sobre su cuello, además en el pelo recogido llevaba una peineta dorada con mariposas. Llevaba zapatos con tacón de aguja de unos cinco centímetros. (Yo: O.o) color azul marino con hebillas doradas. En la mano derecha tenía una pulsera gruesa, dorada y con una R grabada. Sus ojos estaban también maquillados color azul marino pero más difuminados, y sus labios solamente tenían brillo pues su color natural le quedaba más que bien.

Rika: n/n ¿Te gusta? –Dijo dirigiéndose únicamente al castaño por el que se moría.

Ichinose: O/O Y…yo… tú… -Sus palabras apenas podían salir de la boca del chico. –T…te ves hermosa.

Rika: n/n ¡Deja de tartamudear! –Se lanzó a los brazos del chico que se puso aún más rojo.

Natsumi Llevaba un vestido color carmesí, de tirantes negros, también ajustado en el pecho y que luego caía hasta las rodillas, en la falda tenía puntos negros. En la mano derecha llevaba una pequeña cartera de mano brillante color negro. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre, pero llevaba una pequeña tiara de piedras negras, mientras un juego de las mismas piedras adornaban su cuello, sus manos y sus orejas. Sus zapatos eran de tacón corrido, negros. Sus ojos solamente tenían algo de delineador, y sus labios lucían el mismo color del vestido. Al bajar, llegó directamente con el delantero del equipo… ambos estaban sonrojados, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

Natsumi: U/U

Goenji: U/U

Midorikawa: ¬¬# llevan saliendo quien sabe cuánto y nisiquiera le dices nada. –Dijo de nuevo el amante del helado, que justo después vio la muerte llegar a sus ojos.

Goenji y Natsumi: O/o ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE?

Midorikawa: Na…nada. –Dijo sabiendo que había llegado su fin.

Dejando de lado a Midorikawa y sus estupideces.  
>Aki, que venía detrás de Rika, Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, strapless, ajustado en el pecho, y con una cinta negra en la cintura luego la falda caía hasta arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba botas negras de tacón, y un juego de collar y pulsera, verdes. Su cabello lo llevaba igual, solo que se había quitado su habitual prendedor y lo había sustituido por uno de una mariposa verde y negra. Sus ojos estaban maquillados color verde y sus labios color durazno.<p>

Endo: O/O A…aki-chan T…te ves…

Aki: n/n n…no necesitas decir nada. –Dijo, viendo que el castaño apenas podía articular palabra.

Toko, que estaba enfurruñada a más no poder y roja como un tomate, llevaba un vestido color negro, de tirantes cruzados. En la cintura tenía un cincho blanco con una hebilla plateada. Sus zapatos eran planos, de color blanco y cada uno con una pequeña moñita. Su cabello estaba rizado y tenía algunos mechones con brillos, también llevaba en el cabello una diadema negra con una moñita blanca. No llevaba maquillaje, solo algo de brillo en los labios. En el cuello llevaba un collar de plata con un dije de un gato colgando de él, al igual que en la mano.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué tan enojada? –Dijo el chico acercándose a Toko mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Toko: N…no me gusta todo esto. –Dijo aún enojada.

Tsunami: Pero si te ves hermosa. –Dijo abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar más, pero su carácter se alivianó y lo abrazó también.

Reika Llevaba un hermoso vestido color violeta casi llegando a fucsia, de tirantes negros, ajustado en el pecho, con una cinta gruesa negra bajo el pecho, y que luego caía hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, el vestido tenía puntitos negros. Sus zapatos eran de tacón corrido, del mismo color que el vestido. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, Y como milagro de la vida, se había deshecho las rastas, por lo que su cabello había quedado algo rizado, y tenía algunas extensiones artificiales (de las que solo se ponen con un prendedor) color rosa. Llevaba algo de maquillaje, pero lo más mínimo, solo colores rosáceos pastel, casi transparente. En su cuello llevaba un collar de perlas rosas igual que en su mano una pulsera de lo mismo.

Kazemaru: *¬* R…reika-san –Dijo el peliazul sin poder decir nada del asombro.

Reika: n/n ¿y? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó acercándose a su novio.

Kazemaru: Tu siempre te ves hermosa. –Dijo acercándose a ella y posando su frente en la chica, la cual se enterneció demasiado por la actitud del chico.

Reika: ¿E…enserio?

Kazemaru: Yo nunca te mentiría.

Reika: n/n te quiero Kaze-kun.

Por último bajó Ulvida. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con tirantes cruzados y cuello en V, Lleno de brillo y que le llegaba a las rodillas. Llevaba zapatos de tacón corrido color plateado. Llevaba en el cuello el collar que Hiroto le había regalado. Su cabello estaba rizado y sus clásicos mechones blancos tenían brillos plateados. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con azul cielo, y sus labios color rosa, también tenía algo de rubor, aunque casi no se notaba con el sonrojo natural que tenía.

Hiroto: ¡Ulvi-chan! *o* Estás hermosa.

Ulvida: n/n Gracias Hiro-chan, ustedes tampoco se ven mal. –Dijo ahora dirijiéndose al resto de los chicos.

Todos: A…arigatto…

Luego todos se subieron a la clásica limusina que transportaba a las chicas siempre. El viaje fue algo silencioso, lleno de sonrojos y miradas, además de sonrisitas y apretones de manos.  
>Al llegar, todos se bajaron como pudieron. La entrada tenía un gran letrero con luz que decía "The Night Rose " (2) y abajo decía "-18 teen club"<p>

Ulvida: y Bien, ¡aquí es! –Dijo señalando la entrada que estaba cubierta por una alfombra azul y tenía cordones del mismo color alrededor. Frente a la puerta había un gran guardaespaldas con lentes oscuros y una especie de lista en la mano.

Guardaespaldas: ¿Están en la lita?

Ulvida: Sí señor.

Guardaespaldas: ¿Nombres?

Ulvida: Reina Yagami y los otros diecisiete. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Todos: -.-' Somos los que sobran… -Dijeron con ironía (XD)

Guardaespaldas: Bien, pueden pasar.

Todos entraron, el lugar estaba levemente oscuro, pero iluminado con luces de colores, había música, y una especie de "bar" pero donde solo ofrecían cosas sin alcohol. Al frente había un gran escenario donde estaban situados un micrófono con una guitarra, otro micrófono con otra guitarra, una batería, un bajo, y un teclado. El lugar estaba rodeado por mesas con sillones acolchonados, y en el centro había una enorme pista de baile.

Reika: Rei chan… ¿Nadie más puede entrar hoy?

Ulvida: No, reservé solo para nosotros… excepto la banda claro, y el personal de acá.

Reika: Ya veo… espera… -Entonces volvió a su mente "La banda"… rayos, lo había olvidado por completo, Daiki llegaría esa noche, y no serían para menos los celos…

Kazemaru: ¿Reika? –Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica ya que se había quedado pálida y congelada.

Reika: ¿¡ah? –preguntó algo exaltada por el repentino acto del chico. -¡ah, lo siento Kaze-kun, no pasa nada! –Dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

Kazemaru: ¿Segura?

Reika: Sí…

Justo cuando estaba diciendo esto, apareció en el escenario el chico al que tanto conocía y del cual no quería saber nada… inmediatamente se les quedó viendo y caminó hacia ellos.

Kazemaru: R…reika-san ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó el peliazul aún con la chica abrazada hacia él, pues había visto la actitud algo, molesta del chico desconocido.

Reika: Y…yo… -No pudo decir nada, pues en ese mismo instante llegó hacia ellos el castaño de ojos verdes que en algún momento había tenido babeando a Reika.

Daiki: ¡Reika-chan! Qué bueno que viniste. –Dijo dirigiéndose únicamente a la chica y sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico besó su mano y le sonrió.

Reika: D…daiki-san… Hola. –Dijo levemente sonrojada pero más que eso, nerviosa.

Kazemaru: ¿Daiki?

Daiki: ¿Y… éste quién es? –Dijo de forma despectiva y señalando con el mentón al chico que aún la tenía abrazada, quizá hasta con más fuerza.

Reika: eee… Daiki-san… el es Kazemaru, mi novio… Kaze-kun… él es Daiki… mi ex novio –Dijo repentinamente sobresaltando a ambos, Pues (si recuerdan) Reika solo le había dicho a Kazemaru que Daiki le había gustado y nada más, y Daiki no tenía idea de que Reika estaba saliendo con alguien más. Lo que provocó que Kazemaru Soltara a Reika, y ambos se vieran asesinamente…

**TO BE CONTINUED!  
>Muahahaha' las dejaré con la duda! XD<br>Corto aquí el capitulo porque ya va DEMASIADO largo… -.-' Por eso lo dividí en dos capítulos, prometo que no tardaré en subir el próximo, pues ya tengo la idea y todo ;)  
>Aclaraciones:<br>(1) La canción que Toko estaba cantando es "what makes you beautiful" de One direction (esa canción me traumó *w*)  
>(2) NO se me ocurrió otro nombre para el club TToTT<br>Ahora PREGUNTAS 8D  
>-¿Qué les parecieron los vestidos de las chicas? ¿Cuál les gustó más?<br>-¿Piensan que Midorikawa debería aprender a callarse?  
>-¿quedaron intrigadas o algo por el cierre del capítulo? (es probable que no -.-')<br>y por último… ¿Quieren alguna canción en específico para el baile? Si no, solo pondré "había música xD" y si quieren una canción… bueno si quisieran que una pareja en específico la bailara.  
>Si quieren responder Todo esto, ya saben, en un review<strong>

**Y eso es tooodo ;) Bye! Esperen el próximo capi!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fiesta y ¿celos? 2da parte

**Hello Everybody!  
>Así es, nuevo capítulooo! Parece que ahora estoy actualizando más rápido n.n<br>Algunos avisitos para este capi:  
>*Como me pidieron que pusiera varias canciones, cada vez que "cambien" de canción, lo pondré algo así: Canción sonando: nombre de la canción (Pedida por: Nombre persona.)<br>*Si quieren, pueden oír pedazos de cada canción mientras va pasando cada momento, para entrar más en la historia (:P) Pero es opción de cada quién! xD**

**En fin, espero que les guste. Y ahora el inservible Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solamente esta idea y mis personajes salidos de mi pobre imaginación -.-'**

Capítulo 8: Fiesta y… ¿Celos? Segunda parte.

En el capítulo anterior:  
><em>"Reika: eee… Daiki-san… el es Kazemaru, mi novio… Kaze-kun… él es Daiki… mi ex novio –Dijo repentinamente sobresaltando a ambos, Pues (si recuerdan) Reika solo le había dicho a Kazemaru que Daiki le había gustado y nada más, y Daiki no tenía idea de que Reika estaba saliendo con alguien más. Lo que provocó que Kazemaru Soltara a Reika, y ambos se vieran asesinamente…"<em>

Kazemaru: Reika-san… ¿Ex novio?

Reika: Y…yo, lo siento Kaze-kun, pero no te lo dije porque… es que sabía que te pondrías así ¡No te enojes, por favor! –Dijo Reika suplicando, lo cual no funcionó mucho pues ambos seguían viéndose de la misma manera.

Daiki: Así que por esto no querías hablarme ayer ¿eh? –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica pero con la vista aún en el defensa de cabello azul.

Kazemaru: ¿A…ayer?

Daiki: ¿Qué? ¿Tu noviecita no te contó que ayer nos vimos en el centro comercial? –Preguntó con tono burlón. –Wow cuánta confianza ¿No crees?

Reika: Eso a ti ya no te incumbe Daiki-san… -dijo Reika, viendo que el chico se estaba pasando.

Daiki: ¿Ah no? Bueno, si tú dices, preciosa… -Dijo viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro y tocando el mentón del a chica. –y ¿desde cuándo me llamas "Daiki-san"? Tú siempre me llamaste Dai-kun.

Kazemaru: ¿D…dai-kun? –_"Kaze-kun… Dai-kun… Imposible" _– Pensaba el chico para sus adentros.

Reika: de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo… -Dijo Reika mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba del brazo a Kazemaru… -Vamos amor, te lo explicaré todo ¿Sí? –Dijo mientras llevaba casi arrastrado a un celosos y pálido Kazemaru.

Llegaron a una de las mesas que estaban vacías y se sentaron.

Reika: Kaze-kun, te lo juro, no quise que esto pasara.

Kazemaru: ¿P…por qué me mentiste así entonces?

Reika: No quería que te preocuparas o te pusieras celoso… pero admito que debí habértelo contado. –Dijo un poco triste y cabizbaja, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. –Lo siento…

Kazemaru: No lo sientas. – dijo Kazemaru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo no debía haber sido tan celoso ¿Me perdonas?

Reika: ¡claro! –Dijo ella también con una sonrisa y luego sintió como el chico besaba su frente.

(***Canción sonando: Hangover (Pedida por: Paooo-BB)**  
>Mientras todo esto pasaba, algunos de los chicos ya estaban en la pista de baile, mientras otros estaban bromeando en las mesas, y otros (o sea Midorikawa) pedían algo en la barra de comida.<p>

Kazemaru: Re…reika-san… ¿quieres bailar? –Preguntó un poco nervioso el chico, ya que después del pequeño malentendido no habían hablado mucho.

Reika: B….bien. –Dijo la chica un poco apenada.

Kazemaru: n_n Ven. –Dijo tomándola de la mano, y llevándola a la pista de baile. El chico no era un "experto" en el baile, pero tampoco era malo, así que tomó de las manos a Reika y trató de llevarla al ritmo de la música, a pesar de su pena, la chica lo siguió. Luego de un momento, el posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y ella sobre los hombros de su novio

Hiroto y Ulvida estaban ya en la pista de baile, un poco tímidos, pero felices uno frente al otro, agarrados de las manos y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
>Rika había logrado arrastrar a Ichinose hasta la pista de baile y estaban bastante animados. Él la tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras ella posaba sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico.<br>Tsunami logró convencer a Toko para bailar un poco, aunque la chica no quería, lo hizo solo por él. Estaban bailando un poco más alejados de los demás, sin embargo Toko no bailaba para nada mal, al contrario era increíblemente buena, aunque tal vez se debía a que tenía al chico que amaba frente a ella.

*en la mesa de Haruna y Fubuki*

Haruna: ¡Esa canción me gusta! –Dijo la chica animada y decidida a salir a bailar con el peliplata.

Fubuki: En ese caso… -Dijo ofreciendo su mano invitándola a pasar a la pista de baile hasta que…

Kido: ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

Haruna: ¡Hermano! –Dijo Haruna, bastante enojada por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Kido: No vas a salir a bailar con este idiota. –Dijo Kido viendo a su "cuñado" de forma casi asesina.

Haruna: Bien… Si no puedo salir a bailar con él, entonces… -Dijo con mirada retadora y vengativa. –Haré algo más. –Dijo la chica y acercándose de repente a Fubuki, le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Fubuki se quedó paralizado y rojo a más no poder, mientras que su hermano gritaba enfurecido e irritado.

Kido: ¡HARUNA!

Haruna: Déjame bailar con él. –Dijo de nuevo de forma desafiante.

Kido: Bien, bieeen! Pero que no se repita esto! –Dijo al borde del infarto.

Haruna: ¡Bien! n_n –Entonces arrastró al chico a la pista de baile, y él un poco más recuperado empezó a bailar con ella.

Los otros chicos también se lo pasaban de lo mejor, bailando, comiendo y riendo muchísimo. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que Kazemaru y Reika sintieron como una mano se poso en el hombro de cada uno.

Daiki: Eeeeh… Reika-san… -Dijo apareciendo de repente el chico castaño. –Siento mucho lo que hice hace un rato… ¿me perdonas? –Dijo con tono algo arrepentido.

Reika: p…pues, no lo sé, te pasaste de la raya y lo sabes… -Dijo viendo con algo de resentimiento al chico.

Kazemaru: Reika-san, está bien ¿sí? Perdónalo, -Luego volvió a ver al chico y le extendió su mano. -¿Sin resentimientos?

Daiki: Bien… -Dijo algo molesto, pero le dio la mano.

Reika: Bien, te perdono… -dijo aun indecisa la chica.

Daiki: Que bien… ¿o…oye, bailarías conmigo, verdad? –Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación, pues inmediatamente tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó más lejos, dejando a Kazemaru sorprendido.

Reika: ¿ah? –Dijo aún sin saber qué pasaba.

Daiki: ¿Sólo un par de canciones sí?

Reika: eee…ee –Reika no sabía ni que decir.

Kazemaru Los veía con todos los celos del mundo reunidos y enfurecidos, más aún cuando vio como el chico la tomaba de las manos y empezaba a bailar con ella. El chico bailaba unas cincuenta veces mejor que él, y no le faltaban los clásicos trucos para acercarse más a ella. Poco a poco se le iba acercando más y más, pero para su suerte, Reika era bastante lista y del mismo modo que él se iba hacia atrás bailando para disimular un poco. Entonces el castaño tomó con un poco más de fuerza sus manos y le dio media vuelta a Reika, dejando los brazos de la chica cruzados, poniendo así la espalda de la chica frente a él. Kazemaru no lo podía creer, si seguía así, Daiki empezaría a bailar de un modo más "maduro" según muchos (o más sucio según yo ¬¬'). Sin embargo, Reika decidida a no caer en sus trucos, decidió dar otra media vuelta, y así quedar de frente otra vez y siguieron bailando, con el chico un poco molesto. Pasaron así un buen rato hasta que…

Kazemaru: ¿¡ENSERIO? ¿ESA CANCIÓN? –Gritó el chico sin ser oído por el alto volumen de la música, de repente habían puesto otra canción… un poco más lenta y algo… no mucho, pero algo romántica.

**(*Canción sonando: Stereo Love, Pedida por: Paooo-BB)**

Reika: Daiki-san… ya, es suficiente… -Dijo tratando de soltarse del chico.

Daiki: ¿Suficiente? ¡Pero apenas empezamos! Sólo ésta y te dejo en paz ¿sí?

Reika: no lo sé… -Sin embargo no tuvo opción. El chico seguía acercándose peligrosamente, en una de esas, Reika se distrajo un poco, y Daiki aprovechó la ocasión, sin darse cuenta, él ya tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas, y ella tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, quedando casi pegados, y posó su frente sobre la de la chica… ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria, la chica estaba más roja que nunca y temblaba de miedo y nervios. En eso oyó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

¿?: ¿Ya puedo tomar de nuevo a mi pareja? –Preguntó un molesto chico de cabello azul que veía con ira a Daiki.

Daiki: ¬_¬

Reika: Bien Daiki, fue suficiente, tengo que irme n.n' –Dijo la chica con algo de temor, y soltándose del castaño, para llegar a los brazos del peliazul, que al no más recibirla, la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, con un beso que pudo haber durado minutos de no ser porque el otro chico se aclaró también la garganta y después de dedicarle una mirada asesina a Kazemaru se fue.

Reika: K…kaze-kun O/O –Dijo la chica completamente roja y a punto de desmayarse.

Kazemaru: Reika… -Dijo cabizbajo el chico. –Ya no sé si puedo siquiera confiar en ti… -Dijo con remordimiento y algo triste.

Reika: ¡Pero Kaze-kun! Yo… no fue mi intención, de nuevo, fue él… yo te amo a ti, no a él, ya te lo dije!

Kazemaru: ¡Yo también te amo! Pero… si sigo con éstos celos, antes voy a morir. –Dijo algo preocupado.

Reika: Kaze… Enserio, no hagas caso a lo que él pretenda hacer, él quedó en el pasado, ya no me importa, tú eres a quien yo amo.

Kazemaru: …Bien… pero prométeme que ya no te acercaras a él. –Dijo con mirada de perrito suplicante.

Reika: n.n Claro, lo prometo –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a lo cual el chico también le respondió con una. Iban de nuevo a bailar… cuando se dieron cuenta que la música había parado…

¿?: Jovencitas y jovencitos, prepárense para recibir a este grupo tan especial para nosotros… ¡Con Ustedes "Beating heart" –Dijo alguna extraña voz saliendo de quien sabe donde, justo depues aparecieron en el escenario los cinco chicos ya conocidos, llevaban otro atuendo casi igual al del día anterior. Daiki, que era el líder de la banda, se puso al frente de un micrófono, después de ponerse alrededor del cuello su guitarra roja con blanco.

Daiki: ¡Buenas noches a todos! –Dijo levantando una mano. –Pues, para empezar me gustaría presentarnos, nuestra banda se llama Beating Heart, y pues, como ya vieron, somos cinco integrantes, mi nombre es Okazaki Daiki, para quienes no me conocen…

Kazemaru: "eso quisiera…"

Daiki: Y ellos son Hiroshi, Kenji, Tadashi y Kazuo, -Dijo presentándolos de la misma forma que la noche anterior, hasta en el mismo orden. – Bien, Nosotros, pues, somos una banda bastante joven… y con poca experiencia, así que solo hacemos covers de canciones ya existentes… aún así espero que les guste –Dijo quiñando un ojo al final de la frase. –Y, esta canción es bastante conocida por las chicas últimamente. –Cuando terminó de hablar, empezó a tocar su guitarra con unas cinco notas bastante simples… pero más que suficientes para que las chicas supieran que la canción era la misma que Toko cantaba unas horas antes de arreglarse… "What makes you Beautiful" de One Direction (No soy Directionist, pero la verdad esta canción me gusta mucho y esta algo de moda)…

Chicos: n.n' Esa canción ya sonó demasiado!

Chicas: Shhhh! –Les dijeron a los chicos, mientras veían como cantaban los de la banda y ellas también repetían la canción.

Daiki: Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you… Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful…

Kazemaru: ¬_¬' ¿Esos tipos no se rinden verdad? –Dijo el chico peliazul que estaba casi depresivo en la barra del lugar con algunos de sus amigos que no paraban de celar a sus novias.

Fubuki: -.-' Así parece… ni que tan geniales fueran –Dijo el chico recordando como se había puesto Haruna cuando empezaron a cantar la canción.

Goenji: Ni siquiera son famosos… ni nada por el estilo…

Kazemaru: No, pero nosotros ganamos un campeonato mundial… y miren como estamos en este momento -_-'

Tsunami: Ironías de la vida mis amigos. -_-U –Dijo el más grande del grupo mientras veía a su novia saltando y cantando una y otra vez.

Kazemaru: Ese tipo ya me hartó… ¬_¬ -Dijo viendo como el chico de cabello castaño se regodeaba frente al escenario haciéndose el "rockstar".

Kido: ja, ven, por eso yo no tengo novia. –Dijo el chico de rastas llegando de repente y viendo las miradas perdidas de sus amigos.

¿?: Sólo por eso, o porque tienes miedo… -Dijo de repente una voz de mujer que salió de algún lugar por detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver, y se encontraron con una chica de cabello turquesa con mechones plateados, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía aproximadamente su edad.

Kdo: ¿ah? ¿Tú quien eres?

¿?: Lo siento n.n debí presentarme antes, mi nombre es Furukawa Kasumi, trbajo aquí. –Dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño gafete que llevaba en el cuello, en el que decía el nombre del club. (Así es, una de mis Oc's, las agregaré pero solo por este episodio porque necesito distraer a Kido xD y porque no me aguante las ganas 8D)–Perdón por meterme en su discusión chicos…

Kazemaru: No, tranquila, solo nos quejamos de la vida. –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Kasumi: Esos chicos U.U –Dijo refiriéndose a los de la banda. –Son solo unos aprovechados… El de la batería fue mi novio un tiempo, y el del teclado fue novio de mi prima…

Kido: ¿ah sí?

Kasumi: Sí, mi prima es la de allá –Dijo señalando a una chica bajita con cabello violeta oscuro que charlaba alegremente con Midorikawa (Lo siento, no me pude resistir *w*) quien ya le había pedido unas quinientas veces algo de comer… (-') –Pero ellos solo trataron de aprovecharse de nosotras… -Dijo la chica con algo de melancolía. –En fin, ¿van a pedir algo? –Dijo recuperando algo de aire.

Kido: no, nada gracias – Dijo sonriendo el chico. –Oye… ¿Por qué dijiste lo de antes?

Kasumi: ¿Lo de que tienes miedo? U.U Porque los celos ajenos no son excusa para no tener novia… además me doy cuenta solo con verte que eres un hermano sobre protector, y no te das tiempo para tus propias relaciones –Dijo la chica como una experta.

Kido: U.u M…me estás diciendo cobarde?

Kasumi: Demuéstrame que no eres uno y no te llamaré así. –Dijo la chica retándolo.

Kido: Bien. –Dijo el chico decidido, y sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeo rápidamente la barra, entró, tomó por la mano a la peli turquesa confundida y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Kazemaru: o.o ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso en dos segundos? –Dijo el chico algo confundido.

Hiroto: No sé, pero ya quisiera tener yo tanta suerte… -Dijo el chico que, a pesar de que su novia no era tan frenéticamente loca por los chicos del escenario, igual se había quedado viendo un poco. –Igual que Midorikawa. –Dijo volteando a ver al peliverde, que tenía a la misma chica agarrada de las manos y riendo más, incluso estaban más cerca.

Fubuki: Suertudos… Pero, aun así nuestras novias son únicas. –Dijo el chico con una mirada tierna y recordando como había sido el repentino beso de Haruna unos momentos antes.

Tsunami: Eso ni dudarlo. –Dijo viendo de la misma forma, y recordando la tímida sonrisa de Toko cuando bailaba con él.

Hiroto: Absolutamente. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía en su mente las hermosas lágrimas que Ulvida había dejado escapar cuando le dio el obsequio en la mañana.

Kazemaru: Sí. –Fue lo único que salió de la boca del peliazul mientras recordaba como se había sentido cada vez que Reika le había dicho lo siento... de repente el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos, la canción se había acabado y el chico había empezado a hablar de nuevo…

Daiki: ¡Gracias! Y bien, esta canción es… dedicada a una chica muy especial, que enserio amo con mi corazón… aunque sé que ella no siente lo mismo. –Dijo mirando únicamente a Reika, la cual trataba de evitar su mirada, pero estaba muy roja. –Esta canción se llama Te amo con locura, de Eicy and Cody -(Lo sé, ésta canción es como reggaetón, o bachata, o lo que sea… y a mi en lo personal no me gusta mucho, pero me la pidió una amiga muy especial (Paooo-BB) y decidí ponerla, a quien no le guste, no la escuche y ya n.n) (También le quietare algunas partes algo… sucias :S a la canción)

Canción:

te amo con locura preciosura

yo daría lo que fuera por vivir amarrado a tu cintura

qué locura, mamita ven ven ven

que te amo con locura (que eso está claro)

eres la unica mujer en este mundo

que me quita la cordura

que locura

mamita ven ven ven ven ven (oye loco de remate!)

esa mujer me tiene derretio en chocolate

mira mira mira mira mira

me tiene loco en la forma que camina

la forma en que me habla

la forma en que me mira

cuando yo paso hasta los perros suspiran

yo quisiera amarte

bajo las estrellas dibujarte un retrato tal vez ( te amo)

quiero hacerte mi mujer.

te amo con locura preciosura

yo daria lo que fuera por vivir amarrado a tu cintura

que locura

mamita ven ven ven

que te amo con locura(que eso esta claro)

eres la unica mujer en este mundo que me quita la cordura

que locura

mamita ven ven ven ven (aguanta)

oye mi angel de donde apareciste

puede ser que del cielo caiste

tus ojitos brillan como una estrella fugaz

yo quisiera decirte

mil flores regalarte para conquistarte

y asi nunca rendirme

si para mi lo eres todo

un millon de canciones podria escribirte.

(La cortaré aui porque ocupa demasiado espacio -_-')

Kazemaru: ¡¿ENSERIO? AHHHG! –Gritó el chico explotando en furia, y a punto de romper algo.

Hiroto: Kazemaru, ¡Cálmate! Reika-san ni siquiera le está poniendo atención. –Dijo señalando a la chica, que veía con preocupación a su novio, y se veía algo apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Kazemaru: Tienes razón. –Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a su novia, ella caminó hacia él, dejando al cantante literalmente hablando o cantando solo. La recibió con brazos abiertos, y al tenerla dentro de sus brazos, sonrió y la beso con mucha dulzura… inmediatamente, se escuchó un estruendo… el chico castaño había salido del escenario a media canción, dejando tirado el micrófono y la guitarra eléctrica… se le veía realmente enojado y frustrado, pero a nadie más que a la banda, les importó, y una vez que volvieron a poner música, siguieron bailando y disfrutando tooooooooooooooooda la noche, olvidándose por fin de los problemas.

**Y aquí se acaba este capituloooooooo! :D  
>Bueno, me gustó como me quedó al final, no estuvo perfecto, pero algo es algo n.n<br>Y perdón por meter a mis OC's pero no aguantaba las ganas, (una amiga me dio la idea y me quedé enviciada con eso) sin embargo, solo aparecerán en este capítulo… tal vez ayuden después a los chicos pero será en algo pequeño ;)  
>En fin, ¿les gustó? Por cierto, aviso que el próximo capítulo aparecerá otro personaje nuevo… ya la mencioné antes, es mujer… y pondrá algo celosa a Reika a veces XD<strong>

**Preguntaas:**

**-¿Quién será el nuevo personaje? -¿Qué pasará con Daiki? -¿Kazemaru es muy celoso? -¿Qué opinan de la estrategia de Haruna para bailar con Fubuki? XD -¿Kido dejará por fin a su hermana? XD**

***¿Piensan que estoy mal de la cabeza? XD ok no, pero, ya saben, todas mis preguntas si quieren responderlas en un revieew! Y por cierto, me voy a distraer un poco por que la semana pasada… bueno me dijeron que YO…. YO a mis 13 años de edad! Voy a tener otro hermano o hermana 8D así que ando media shockeada…**

**Buenoo… Bye! Un abrazoo a todas mis lectoras, y esperen el próximo capitulo! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: PRIMA!

**Y aquí el nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste n.n me esforcé mucho porque mi cerebro ya no daba para mas -.-' y pues la verdad hasta yo me quede con la intriga de que va a ocurrir xD  
>Así que sin hacerles esperar más, el inútil disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, cuando Kazemaru acepte que tiene una obsesión por su cabello, entonces será mío. :D<strong>

Después de una alegres y divertida noche, todos los chicos cayeron dormidos durante toda la mañana, por lo que despertaron cerca del mediodía, muy cansados, y adoloridos.

Rika: *Bostezando* aaaah… creo que fue demasiada diversión para mí. –Dijo la chica un poco somnolienta. -¿Y los chicos? –Les preguntó a sus hermanas y amigas, que tampoco tenían idea de donde estaban los chicos.

Haruna: Ni idea… en sus cuartos no estaban…

Ulvida: ¿No estarán en el jardín? –Dijo la chica recordando de repente por qué los chicos estaban allí.

Reika: Cierto, ya habíamos olvidado que solo están aquí para reparar el daño que hicieron. –Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque después se tornó en una mueca de dolor y preocupación. –Y después deberán irse… para siempre…

Aki: ¡No es cierto! Regresaremos cada verano. –Dijo la chica muy segura y con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Reika.

Reika: Si… pero los extrañaré mucho el resto del año… en especial a…

Todas: "Kaze-kun" –Dijeron con tono burlón y voz chillona en coro, mientras reían y hacían sonrojar a la pobre Reika.

Reika: ¬/¬ Ustedes se llevan DEMASIADO bien…

Todas: U.U Sí

Haruna: Miren, allí están los chicos. –Dijo señalando con su dedo el jardín trasero, en el que, estaban los chicos trabajando duro como siempre, al verlas todos soltaron lo que tuvieran en las manos y las saludaron alegremente como siempre.

Midorikawa: Hola chicas ¿Ya les pasó la resaca chicas? –Dijo el peliverde mientras reía un poco.

Ulvida: ¿Y a ti ya se te quitó el labial y el perfume de aquella chica? –Preguntó Ulvida mientras reía por el sonrojo de Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: solo hablamos un poco U/U

Aki: Si, claaaaro… y que hay de ti Kido, ¿Tuviste bastante suerte, no?

Kido: N…no sé de que hablas U/U –Dijo el chico también rojo y tratando de evadir el tema.

Entre trabajo, risas y comentarios sobre la noche anterior, se les fue casi toda la tarde. A las cinco que era la hora en que los chicos dejaban de trabajar, todos se fueron a lo suyo, la mayoría de chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, a ver tele, o a jugar videojuegos. Algunas chicas estaban en su habitación. Kazemaru, Reika, Ichinose, Rika, Hiroto, Ulvida, Tsunami y Toko, habían ido a pasear a la playa todos juntos… aunque cada parejita andaba en lo suyo n.n'

Hiroto: Tengo hambre… -Dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo con pesar.

Ulvida. Cada vez te pareces mas a Midorikawa ¿sabes? –Dijo la chica riéndo, y recordando haber visto la misma expresión unas mil veces en el rostro de su amigo peliverde.

Hiroto: Es consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo juntos U.u

Reika:. ¿Vamos a comer o qué? –Dijo la chica dándose cuenta de que estaban cambiando de tema sin darse cuenta.

Toko: Sí, yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Ichinose: ¿y qué tal si pasamos por un helado y luego cenamos al llegar a casa?

Rika: Excelente idea mi amor. –Dijo la peliazul lanzándose al castaño como ya era costumbre para ella.

Kazemaru: sí, me parece bien aun…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues, en ese instante, Algo o alguien, se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo tirado en la arena y casi noqueado. Parecía una chica… sí, confirmado, era una chica. Ella se levantó y pudieron verla bien: era una chica de más o menos su edad, cabello rojo cobrizo en punta y hasta el cuello, era un poco más baja que Kazemaru, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran una réplica de los del peliazul, llevaba una falda negra corta y una blusa roja de cuello alto y sin mangas. Todos la veían con muchísima duda.

¿?: ¿¡Estás bien Kaze-chan? –Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja y con preocupación en su voz. Se agachó para ver al peliazul y le dio la vuelta para asegurarse que estaba bien, el chico estaba consciente pero paralizado del asombro.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Kiku-chan? –Dijo el defensa, mientras se levantaba y veía a la chica frente a él.

Kiku: Hai! n_n ¿Me extrañabas?

Kazemaru: Pero claro! Cielo, Creí que no te vería hasta después de vacaciones…

Kiku: Es que te extrañaba tanto que no pude evitarlo n.n

Entonces ambos se abrazaron muy cariñosamente, cosa que hizo que Reika casi sufriera un paro cardiaco en el momento.

Reika: K…kaze-kun? ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo tomaba por el brazo con algo de recelo.

Kazemaru: ¡ah… gomene chicos! Ella es Mashiro Kiku, mi prima. –Dijo el chico mientras presentaba a su prima a todo el mundo.

Reika: E…ella es la prima de la que me hablaste? –Dijo la chica recordando que en su primera cita había hablado de ella…

***Flashback***

(Esto apareció en el capítulo 3 por si no recuerdan)

_Kazemaru: Yo no tengo hermanos, pero tengo una prima que es como mi hermana, la quiero como a nada en este mundo, incluso vive conmigo._

_Reika: ¿A…a sí? –Dijo un poco triste y algo celosa -¿Y cuántos años tiene?_

_Kazemaru: Creo que tiene catorce. _**(**En el capítulo 3 puse trece pero decidí cambiarlo, así que los chicos tienen quince y Haruna al igual que Kiku tienen catorce.)**_ –Dijo el chico como si nada pero la chica se sorprendió y los celos la consumieron. Al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de sus celos. –Pero es como una hermana pequeña para mí, nunca me había enamorado tanto de una chica como de ti._

_Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Reika se sonrojara, pero sacaron de ella todos los celos y tristezas…_

***Fin Flashback***

Kazemaru: Sí, ella es mi querida primita ¿Verdad corazoncito? n_n

Kiku: Hai! n_n

Reika: Ya veo…

Kiku: así que esta chica es tu… "Novia" –Dijo la chica casi con desprecio.

Kazemaru. Síp, ella es Reika-san, mi novia n_n –Con estas palabras, Reika se acercó un poco más a Kazemaru, mientras él pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica y sobre sus hombros.

Kiku: huuummm… no es tan bonita sabes… U.U –Dijo la chica enojando a Reika y haciendo quedar en shock a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Kiku-chan… eso es de mala educación Mi vida. –Dijo el chico mientras veía a su prima de forma acusadora. (Ya notaron los: "Mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor etc… ¬¬ ya sabran por qué es")

Kiku: Gomene Kaze-chan –Dijo la pelirroja con falso resentimiento… entonces de forma veloz se abrazó a un costado de su primo, apartando así a Reika y sonriendo triunfadora.  
>Luego de el extraño reencuentro, y de toda la tensión que se creo en el ambiente por la "invitada" inesperada, decidieron que era mejor irse a casa y comer algo allí. Todo el camino los primos reencontrados se pasaron hablando y la chica se fue abrazada al peliazul, mientras Todos los demás atrás trataban de distraer a Reika que sacaba humo de los celos. Aunque nada funcionaba, pues la pobre castaña no soportaba ver como la tal "Kiku-chan" se reía y disfrutaba al lado de SU PROPIO novio, no de alguien más, SUYO…<br>Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que durante todo el recorrido, alguien los había seguido, desde que salieron de la casa, hasta que regresaron… y era nada más y nada menos, que nuestro famosos guitarrista y experto en salir dramáticamente de un escenario… Daiki. El chico con una sonrisa algo malévola, veía todo el espectáculo… y pensaba en lo mucho que le podría servir ese nuevo componente, en un juego que no solo jugaban dos, si no tres… y ahora al parecer eran cuatro.

Daiki: Kazemaru… Ganaste una batalla ayer… pero aun no has ganado la guerra. –Dijo el chico mientras en lo más oscuro y recóndito de su mente urdía un nuevo plan.

-En la mansión de nuevo-

Toko: Y… ¿Kiku-chan se piensa quedar aquí? –Preguntó la pelisalmón más dirijiendose a Kazemaru que a la chica.

Kiku: U.U Hasta que Kaze-chan no se valla, yo tampoco me iré. –Dijo decidida la peirroja.

Rika: n.n' Pero… ya no tenemos camas vacías en el cuarto de las chicas… -Dijo rika tratando de que la chica reconsiderara todo.

Kiku: ¡Entonces me quedaré con Kaze-chan! –Dijo mirando con resentimiento a Reika y mientras reía por dentro al ver los celos de la chica

Reika: O.o NO! ANTES MUERTA!

Kiku: U.U bueno, si quieres te ayudo…

Reika: ah?

Kiku: Dijiste "antes muerta" y yo con todo gusto puedo…

Kazemaru: Bien Kiku-chan, creo que será hora de dejar de hablar tanto linda. –Dijo el chico mientras callaba a su prima viendo que esta corría peligro por parte de Reika que estaba hecha una furia.

Kiku: ¿Entonces en donde me voy a quedar? U.U

Reika: huuuuumm… -"Por mí, en la calle" –Pensó. –Bien, tendremos que darte un cuarto aparte… -Dijo resignada la chica.

Kiku: U.U Bien, llévame que tengo que poner mis cosas. –Dijo agarrando unas maletas que sabrá Dios de donde las sacó O.o

Reika: ¬_¬ Bien…

Kazemaru: ¿L…las acompaño? n.n'

Ambas: NO! O.o

Kazemaru: O…ok solo no se maten n.n'

Reika: No prometo nada ¬_¬

Kiku: Yo menos U.U

Echando chispas y humo, ambas fueron hasta una habitación cerca de las ya ocupadas. Era del mismo tamaño que una para dos, solo que únicamente tenia una cama. Además, no tenia más que un televisor y un teléfono, ni siquiera tenia las paredes pintadas ni nada…

Reika: Y esta es tu "hermosa habitación" n_n –Dijo la chica con fingida dulzura y sarcasmo en su voz.

Kiku: n_n combina contigo –Dijo la pelirroja de la misma manera

Reika: ¬_¬'

Reika ayudó un poco a Kiku con sus maletas, pues a pesar de todo no era mala persona… y mas que eso, quería sacarle información.

Reika: ¿Y…y se ven muy seguido tú y Kazemaru?

Kiku: Vivimos juntos U.U –Dijo la chica restándole importancia

Reika: Ju…juntos?

Kiku: Sí.

Reika: Y…ya veo, oye ¿Te gusta Kaze-kun? –Dijo ya sin rodeos la chica pues estaba mas que celosa.

Kiku: No… no me gusta… -Suspiro de alivio por parte de Reika - Yo lo AMO. –Dijo acentuando la ultima palabra, quitando por completo la tranquilidad en Reika.

Reika: Pe…pero ustedes son primos! O.o

Kiku: Si, pero una relación entre primos no está prohibida, además no compartimos sangre… -Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña…

Reika: Pe…pero sus ojos O.O

Kiku: son lentes de contacto U.U –Dijo con toda tranquilidad. –En realidad, yo soy hija del esposo de la hermana de la mamá de Kaze-chan

Reika: ah? –Se perdió por completo. (igual que algunas de ustedes XD)

Kiku: -.-' Mi "madre" es hermana de la mamá de Kaze-chan ¿ya?

Reika: ajá

Kiku: Mi padre biológico, era novio de mi madre… pero la traiciono y me tuvo a mi con su mejor amiga, entonces mi padre abandono a mi madre y a mi… y mi madre decidió adoptarme ¿entiendes?

Reika: aaaaah… ahora si comprendo ._. –Dijo la chica comprendiendo todo el laberinto.

Kiku: U.U Pues asi están las cosas… así que no te metas en mi camino tu heredera de quinta ¬_¬Porque si te metes conmigo… no sabes lo que te espera O.o -Dijo cambiando por completo su mirada, volviéndola fría y seria… dejando a Reika congelada y asustada. La pelirroja salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín frontal.

Kiku: Sí mamá, ya llegué… sí ya vi a Kazemaru, que sí mamá. –Decía la chica mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular. –Claro má… ok, bye adiós, te quiero…. -.-' –Por fin, después de un largo rato, cortó la llamada. En eso sintió como que alguien la observaba, así que se dio la vuelta, y vio claramente a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestido con estilo de estrella de rock y con mirada arrogante.

Kiku: ¿Se puede saber quién eres? –Dijo la pelirroja también con mirada arrogante.

¿?: La pregunta no es quién soy, si no, qué puedo hacer por ti. –Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Okazaki Daiki, y… según lo que he visto, tenemos un objetivo en común.

Kiku: Tú nos seguiste todo el camino verdad… sí, me parece que te vi entre los árboles y arbustos… ¿Te gusta Reika? ¿Verdad?

Daiki: Así es, y a ti te gusta Kazemaru.

Kiku: exacto U.U ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algún plan para separarlos?

Daiki: Sí, así es… ¿Me ayudarás?

Kiku: Confía en mi. –Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa triunfante

*Mientras con el resto de los chicos*

Reika: Kaze-kun… ¿Tú le hablaste sobre mí a tu prima?

Kazemaru: ¿Ah? Claro, ella es mi mejor amiga, así que obviamente le tenía que contar n_n

Reika: M…mejor amiga… ¿No se supone que tu pareja debe ser tu mejor amigo? –Dijo la chica celosa y con mirada acusadora.

Kazemaru: Re…reika-san n.n'

Reika: y por cierto ¿Es cierto eso de que viven juntos?

Kazemaru: S…sí -.-'

Reika: ¿y se puede saber por qué demonios no me lo habías contado? –Dijo algo irritada.

Kazemaru: No creí que fuera importante n.n''

Reika: Pues si que lo es… ¿por qué viven juntos?

Kazemaru: Porque su mamá es hermana…

Reika: Sí sí, eso ya me lo contaron…

Kazemaru: Déjame terminar ¿sí? Bu…bueno ella está gravemente enferma… -Dijo el peliazul con melancolía en la expresión que mostraba su rostro –Y su mamá debía vender la casa para poder pagar todos sus tratamientos, así que decidimos que ellas se quedaran con nosotros… ¿entiendes?

Reika: Kaze-kun… no tenía idea, lo siento… pero… ¿Desde…

Kazemaru: Desde que tenía tres años, y ella dos

Reika: ¿y siempre le has gustado? –Dijo haciéndose la ignorante.

Kazemaru: ¿Gustado? –Preguntó sorprendido.

Reika: Sí, digo… Ella te idolatra y tu la llamas "caramelito, cielo, mi vida…"

Kazemaru: ¿E…estás celosa? –Dijo el chico riéndo y haciendo sonrojar a Reika.

Reika: Y…yo… U/U No lo sé, es que ¿qué quieres que piense? Si la llamas de esas formas… ni a mi me llamas así. –Dijo la chica cabizbaja y algo triste.

Kazemaru: Reika-san –Dijo agarrándola por el mentón y acercando así su rostro al de él. –Yo te amo, y lo sabes, Si quieres también puedo llamarte de las formas más lindas que puedas imaginar…

Reika: Pero aun no me explicas por qué la llamas así U/U

Kazemaru: porque… verás, cuando yo tenía doce años…

***Flashback***

Una niña de cabello negro (?) y un niño de cabello azul turquesa, estaban sentados bajo un árbol, cada uno con un helado en la mano…

Kazemaru: ¿Kiku-chan? ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo viendo que su prima estaba algo triste?

Kiku: Es que… mira esa pareja de allá. –Dijo la chica mientras señalaba una pareja a lo lejos que se hacía caricias dulcemente.

Kazemaru: ¿Ajá?

Kiku: Bueno… y si por mi enfermedad… ¿Nunca me caso ni experimento qué es amar? –Dijo la chica mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Kazemaru: Kiku-chan… no digas eso, tú tarde o temprano encontrarás alguien que te ame. –Dijo mientras ponía la cabeza de la chica sobre su hombro y acariciaba su cabello negro…

Kiku: ¿Y si no pasa?

Kazemaru: Entonces me tienes a mí… A ver… hagamos esto ¿si? Hasta que no encuentres a alguien que ames, yo voy a tratarte como si estuviéramos enamorados ¿si?

Kiku: ¿ah?

Kazemaru: Te llamaré con nombres cursis como "mi amor, mi cielo" –Dijo riendo. –Y te abrazaré todos los días, y cuando esté lejos te llamaré siempre antes de dormir… -Dijo enternecido el chico por la mirada de ilusión de su prima -¿Hecho? –Dijo extendiendo su meñique hacia ella.

Kiku: n_n Hecho –Dijo apretando su meñique con el de su primo.

***Fin Flashback***

Kazemaru: Fue por eso, pero no quiere decir que yo la ame como a ti… a ella la amo, pero como una hermana… a ti te amo como el amor de mi vida con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis dias.

Reika: n/n Kaze-kun… -Entonces se le lanzó al cuello, y lo besó… definitivamente él la amaba… y ella lo amaba a él.

Todos: ¿Saben que seguimos aquí verdad? –Dijeron todos a la vez, mientras reían por el fuerte sonrojo de los chicos que ya habían ignorado al resto, y luego recordaron que estaban cenando en el comedor…

Reika: ¡¿Y no lo podrían haber dicho hace media hora?

Ulvida: Hay prima… deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a esto… si tenemos suerte, tarde o temprano nos volveremos una familia no "Kaze-kun"? –Dijo la peliazul para recordarles a ambos la fuerte declaración que Kazemaru le había hecho a Reika...

Kazemaru: O/O Diablos…

Y así se acabó el dia, entre risas y sonrojos… y con el misterio de que pasaría con Daiki y Kiku…

**Y finaaal! ¿Qué tal estuvo este capi? ¿les gustó? Bueno… lo del flashback de cuando Kiku y Kaze eran peques… bueno me inspire un poco en una parte de "mujercitas" n.n'  
>Bieeen… PREGUNtAS! :D<br>1- ¿Qué les pareció Kiku?  
>2- ¿Qué pasará con Daiki y Kiku?<br>3-¿Reika también es celosa? xD  
>4-¿Hiroto se está pareciendo mucho a Midorikawa? xDD<br>En fin, dejen su comentarios, respuestas, criticas o lo que quieran en un review! Y gracias por leer mi fic! Todas son muy importantes para mi, así que gracias.**

**Byeee! ¡Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11: El plan

**Nuevooo capítulo! :D espero que les guste… pero me disculpo por taaanto drama… también me quedó un poco más largo de lo normal… pero entre más mejor ¿no? XD  
>Aviso que este capítulo tendrá un fuerte FubuxHaru casi al final, y si no les gusta la parejita, pues se pueden saltar esa parte n.n pero igual lean el final que me quedó muy emotivo :'$<br>En fin, el inservible disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solamente mis pobres ideas… -.-'  
>Y también creo que se llevaran una fuerte sorpresa sobre Kiku-chan ._. ¡Que lo disfruten! 8D<strong>

***Capítulo 10 (creo n.n'): El plan**

Kiku: ¿Seguro que funcionará? –Dijo una pelirroja a su acompañante mientras iba de regreso a la mansión, al parecer era cerca de media noche.

Daiki: Obvio, no puede fallar. –Dijo un chico castaño mientras veía malévolamente. –Entonces ¿Mañana al medio día, no?

Kiku: Claro –Dijo la pelirroja decidida.

Luego se fue directo a la enorme mansión… esa casa era mil veces más grande que la suya…

Kiku: ¡Millonarios! –Dijo la chica con desprecio. –Tienen todo lo que no necesitan, y encima te quitan lo que ya es tuyo…

Rika: ¿Decías algo? –Preguntó una chica de cabello azul turquesa que apareció tras ella.

Kiku: O.O N…nada… -Dijo nerviosamente y algo asustada

Rika: Sabes, puedes burlarte de mi cuantas veces quieras… puedes decir todas las tonterías que te plazcan sobre mi. –Dijo la peli turquesa mientras veía detenidamente a la pelirroja. –Pero con mi familia… ni se te ocurra meterte. –Finalizó con tono amenazador, se dio la vuelta para irse, aunque luego quiso agregar algo y dijo. –Ah, claro, Y mucho menos te metas con el amor entre mi hermana y Kazemaru, ellos son el uno para el otro, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. –Dijo la peliazul, y esta vez retirándose del lugar.

Kiku: Como quieras U.U –Dijo la pelirroja tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba muriendo del miedo. Luego fue directo a su cuarto…

***POV Kiku***

Esa chica tiene algo que no me agrada.  
>Entré a mi habitación y encendí la luz… saqué del armario blanco que había en una pared, tres maniquíes de cabeza, uno con una peluca negra, otra con una rubia con mechones fucsia, y la última estaba vacía… Agarré mi "cabello" y lo desprendí poco a poco (O.o?) En eso oí como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió… Me di la vuelta y vi como una chica entraba a mi habitación… era la tal Reika.<p>

Reika: ¿¡Kiku? –Dijo algo asombrada por mi cabello y por las pelucas…

Kiku: ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Reika: No, solo que… Bueno…

***Fin POV***

Kiku: Kaze-chan no te lo dijo ¿verdad? –Dijo la chica mientras sus manos quitaban por completo su peluca y la ponían sobre el maniquí vacío, quedando calva por completo, sin embargo a pesar de eso, se veía muy bonita por sus facciones pálidas, finas y bien definidas… luego vio al vacío con una mirada melancólica y nublada por las lágrimas –Sí, él es de confiar… seguro que no te lo dijo…

Reika: ¿Decirme qué? –Preguntó Reika sin entender nada y con algo de miedo.

Kiku: Él ya te dijo que estoy enferma… pero no te dijo de qué… -Entonces la chica rompió a llorar y se calló de rodillas al suelo… Reika con su corazón tan ablandado que había olvidado las intenciones con las que había llegado a la habitación, se arrodilló a su lado, y la abrazó protectoramente como tantas veces lo hizo con sus hermanas menores.

Kiku: Lo que yo sufro… nadie lo puede entender… nadie sabe qué se siente tener Cáncer y saber que te quedan pocos meses de vida. –Dijo la chica entre los brazos de Reika y llorando demasiado. –Por eso quiero tanto a Kaze-chan… porque él hace lo posible porque los últimos momentos de mi vida los pase bien… ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Saber que estas haciendo sufrir a alguien de esta manera? –Dijo de repente la chica cambiando por completo su actitud a una fría y molesta… entonces de forma violenta empujó a Reika para que la soltara y la vio con odio.

Reika: ¿¡Que te pasa? –Dijo la chica con dolor, pues la había lastimado al chocar contra el piso.

Kiku: Déjame en paz ¿si? Deja ya de meterte con migo y Kazemaru…

Reika: ¡No! –Dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿No entiendes? ¡Él te ama, pero como a una hermana… no voy a dejar de salir con él, porque lo amo, y lo seguiré amando el resto de mi vida.

Kiku: Eso crees tú niñita inútil… eres una idiota, y no es para menos que Kaze-chan te tenga lástima. –Dijo ella impasible.

Reika: ¡Cállate! –Con esto último salió corriendo a su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, no soportaba que nadie la lastimara física o emocionalmente… y esa chica lo había hecho de ambas formas.

-Al día siguiente-

Todos habían bajado a desayunar muy temprano, pues querían aprovechar el día y así salir un poco antes de lo normal de su "trabajo" y divertirse un poco.  
>La mayoría no habían escuchado la pelea a gritos de la noche anterior… pero los que estaban más cercanos sí escucharon algo, y los testigos eran Rika (que no había llegado a su cuarto cuando escuchó todo) Hiroto, Midorikawa (ya que su habitación estaba enfrente de la de Kiku) y Ulvida que estaba con los dos anteriores. Rika y Ulvida no dijeron nada a Reika, pues decidieron esperar un momento oportuno. Sin embargo, se notaba cierto resentimiento entre ambas chicas, Reika estaba al lado derecho de Kazemaru, y Kiku esaba al lado derecho para desgracia de la chica de rastas.<br>Todos comieron en un silencio muy incómodo por la presencia de la visita indeseada, y la tensión entre ambas chicas. Al terminar, los chicos fueron al jardín, pero las chicas (todas menos Kiku) se fueron a su saloncito donde siempre hablaban…

¨***** Con Kiku****

Kiku: ¿Daiki? –Dijo la chica habiendo salido de la mansión y encontrándose con el castaño en el lugar acordado, que era una pequeña cafetería a pocas casas de la mansion. Kiku llevaba ahora su peluca rubia con mechones fucsia y se había cambiado sus lentes de contacto a unos grises cristalinos que contrastaban con su tez.

Daiki: Kiku-chan –Dijo el chico apareciendo de repente frente a ella.

Kiku: ¿y ya tienes todo?

Daiki: Claro

Kiku: Bueno… ¿vas tú o yo?

Daiki: mmm… iré yo, porque a ti ya te perdió confianza -.-'

Kiku: Si… -.- -Dijo recordando la noche anterior.

Daiki: Bien… asegúrate de mantener ocupado a Kazemaru desde ahorita hasta las dos… puede que tarde un poco en hablar con ella.

Kiku: Bien.

Luego de haberse puesto de acuerdo, cada uno se dirigió desde caminos diferentes hacia la mansión para no levantar sospechas.

***Con las chicas***

Ulvida: Rei-chan…

Reika: ¿Ah? –Dijo la chica distraídamente.

Ulvida: Qué…qué pasó anoche en la habitación de Kiku?

Reika: O.O ¿Cómo sabes que paso algo?

Ulvida: Bueno… yo estaba en la habitación de Hiro-chan y Mido-chan, cuando escuchamos tantos gritos ybueno… no fui la única que escuchó. –Dijo Ulvida y luego vio a Rika que asentía con la cabeza.

Rika: Definitivamente escuché todo… pero no comprendí gran parte de lo que pasó. –Dijo un poco convencida la chica de tez morena.

Entonces Reika les refirió todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Con cada detalle, sus amigas abrían más y más los ojos.

Haruna: ¿¡Te empujó?

Natsumi: ¿¡Tiene cáncer?

Aki: ¡¿Enserio?

Eran la clase de exclamaciones que salían de las bocas de las chicas.

Reika: Sí… la verdad fue muy doloroso, pues yo solo trataba de acercarme más a ella… pero supongo que ella no lo quiere así. –Finalizó la castaña mientras varias de sus amigas la abrazaban fuertemente. En eso entró una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

Sirvienta: Señorita Midou. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la mayor. –La buscan.

Reika: ¿Quién?

Sirvienta: Un chico, dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

Reika: Bien enseguida voy…

La chica bajó al recibidor, acompañada por Haruna que se había empeñado en acompañarla. Al bajar vieron de pie, al mismo chico castaño que ya les había causado bastantes problemas en el cumpleaños de Ulvida…

Daiki: ¡Reika-chan! –Dijo el castaño, en cuyo rostro estaba marcado el miedo y el abatimiento.

Reika:¿Pasa algo? –Dijo directamente la chica pues no estaba de ánimos para pasarse hablando.

Daiki: Debo enseñarte… esto… -Dijo sacando con cierto remordimiento su teléfono. –Me lo envió un amigo diciendo que te avisara… lo siento… -Luego le enseñó la imagen que estaba mostrando en el teléfono… era una foto tomada por celular en la que se veía a Kazemaru claramente…. Besando apasionadamente… a otra chica, una chica de cabello azul turquesa y mechones plateados (se acuerdan quién es?) y se veía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Reika: No… esto no puede ser… -Dijo la chica con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Daiki: Enserio lo siento… Perdón por ser portador de malas noticias…

Reika: No, tú sólo me mostraste la realidad. –Dijo con una gruesa y cristalina gota resbalando por su mejilla.

Haruna: Reika-chan… vamos… -Dijo la peliazul que había visto todo, y abrazandola por los hombros se la llevó mientras ella sollozaba en silencio. -¿Debemos decirles a los demás?

Reika: No, esto quedará entre nosotros… no quiero que nadie sepa nada de esto… ni siquiera Kazemaru.

Haruna: ¿¡Ah?

Reika: No le pienso decir por qué lo dejé, simplemente le voy a decir que ya no quiero salir más con él, y… que se aparte para siempre… -Diciendo lo último estalló en lágrimas.

Haruna: Re…reika-chan… vamos- Diciendo esto último la llevo al primer lugar que se le ocurrió que estaba vacío… el balcón que daba hacia el jardín delantero.

Reika: Haruna-chan… por favor, ayúdame, tú eres la única que sabrá esto… ¿Cómo lo corto? No quiero lastimarlo… -Dijo la castaña aun llorando

Haruna: ¿Qué tal… una carta?

Reika: Tienes razón, así no necesitaré verlo a la cara… -Luego de esto siguió llorando un buen rato en el hombro de su amiga, desahogando sus penas y dolores.

Había pasado tal vez una hora desde todo lo ocurrido, las chicas ya habían puesto la carta en un lugar visible para el peliazul. Ambas habían fingido con sus amigas que nada había pasado, pero era bastante difícil pues las conocían demasiado bien…

***Kazemaru's POV***

Uffff, al fin termine de trabajar el jardín, a este paso nos quedará genial en unos cuantos días. Al salir del "trabajo" me fui directo a mi habitación para cambiarme, no quiero que Reika-san me viera así de sucio cómo estaba. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré… alto, ¿qué hay en mi cama? ¿una carta?  
>La abrí… era la letra perfecta y estilizada de Reika:<p>

"_Kazemaru: (alto… Kazemaru? Ella suele llamarme Kaze-kun…)  
>Por favor, antes de leer esto, solo te pido que me entiendas, y no sigas insistiendo sobre lo nuestro (QUE?). Verás, yo… ya no quiero seguir saliendo contigo (esta frase fue un puñal en mi pecho… seguí leyendo) Tampoco quiero que me busques o me sigas, quiero que te alejes de mi más que nunca… sé que no son explicaciones suficientes, pero creo que es lo correcto, además deberías darte cuenta de que lo nuestro es imposible, yo vivo aquí y tú en la ciudad Inazuma… es mucha distancia, y no estoy preparada para esto. Además tú bien sabes que mi padre no aprobaría lo nuestro. Eso no quiere decir que nunca te he amado, yo te amé con todo mi corazón, y espero que tu también a m… pero se acabó, ya no siento nada por ti (No…no…)<br>Atentamente Reika Midou, La chica que alguna vez te amó"_

No, esto es imposible, noo… no…

Por mi rostro empecé a sentir lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas, humedas y estúpidas lágrimas… estrujé la carta en mi mano derecha y la llevé a mi pecho con dolor y sufrimiento… ella ya no te ama idiota, escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza, ya no le interesas…

No, no, no y no! esto no puede estar pasando…

En eso escuché que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría… era Fubuki que me veía sorprendido y se acercó a mi.

***Fin POV***

Fubuki: Kazemaru… ¿¡Pasa algo? –Dijo el chico entre sorpresa y compasión, pues el chico lloraba intensamente.

Kazemaru: Lee… -Fue lo único que salió de su boca justo antes de extender la mano para mostrarle la carta al peliplata, que la leyó lentamente y con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, pues la parejita se veía muy unida y enamorada…

Fubuki: ¿E…es enserio?

Kazemaru: ¡Sí! –Dijo con su rostro entre sus manos y llorando de nuevo.

Fubuki: Amigo… no sé qué decirte…

Kazemaru: Lo sé… tú estás de lo mejor con tu querida noviecita… -No puedo terminar de hablar el herido peliazul pues su acompañante lo interrumpió.

Fubuki: ¡Eso es! Le preguntaré a Haruna… ellas dos son muy unidas… y a mí no me podrá decir que no. –Dijo el chico con la autoestima por los aires.

Kazemaru: -.-' ok, por favor… te lo agradeceré hasta el final de mis días. –Dijo más que desesperado el defensa.

Fubuki: Bien.

Diciendo esto último, el chico salió de la habitación directo a buscar a su novia. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues en el instante en que estaba bajando las escaleras se encontró con la tierna peliazul.

Haruna: ¡Shiro-kun! ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a l chico y veía su expresión algo confundida.

Fubuki: Haruna-chan n_n –Dijo el chico mientras correspondía al abrazo. –Oye, necesito hablar contigo n_n'

Haruna: ¿ah? –Antes de que la chica reaccionara, él ya la había llevado a uno de los cuartos vacíos y la tenía casi acorralada. -¿q…que pasa?

Fubuki: No nada, pero… necesito saber algo, y necesito que me respondas con la verdad. Es algo muy importante para un amigo y necesito saberlo.

Haruna: Ok… ¿Qué pasa?

Fubuki: Estoy seguro que tú ya sabes… ¿Por qué Reika-san terminó con Kazemaru con una carta? –Dijo el peliplata directamente y sorprendiendo a la peliazul que quiso correr pero se halló acorralada por la pared y los brazos del chico.

Haruna: No… tengo idea de que me hablas. –Dijo la chica tratando de ver al suelo con tal de no ver los ojos del chico que la conocía demasiado bien y sabría si le estaba mintiendo.

Fubuki: No mientas amor, sé perfectamente que tú estás enterada de todo, y más con esa voz temblorosa. –Diciendo esto agachó un poco la cabeza para poder ver los ojos de la chica que estaban claramente turbados por la ansiedad.

Haruna: Bien… sí lo sé, pero no puedo decirte nada.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Haruna: claro que sí, pero prometí que no diría absolutamente nada a nadie. –Dijo la chica con algo de culpa por no contarle todo a su novio.

Fubuki: Y que tal si hallo la forma de convencerte para que me lo digas? –Dijo Fubuki pícara y astutamente.

Haruna: ¿ah…ah? O/O

Fubuki: Sí. –Con esto dicho la agarró de la cintura y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. –Tranquila, no será nada malo. –Después de esto acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo, y susurró en el oído de ella de una forma muy persuasiva –Dime qué pasó.

Haruna: N…no puedo. –Dijo ella tratando de inmutarse, pero era imposible ante el tono que había adoptado su novio.

Fubuki: Yo…sé…que…sí. –Con cada palabra le daba un pequeño y corto beso en el cuello, lo cual puso muy roja a Haruna, que si bien lo estaba disfrutando, también creyó que el chico estaba pasándose un poco de la raya.

Haruna: Shiro-kun, creo que ya es demasiado. –Diciendo esto apartó la cara del chico y trató de empujarlo pero no pudo.

Fubuki: Oye… ¿crees que te voy a hacer algo malo? Tranquila, solo son pequeñísimas caricias n_n –Dijo el chico sin darle importancia. –Vamos, dime toooodo lo que pasó. –Entonces volvió a poner su rostro frente al de ella, y rozó su nariz con la suya.

Haruna: n/n Oye ya para!

Fubuki: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si esto me gusta demasiado. –Dijo refiriéndose a estar tan cerca de ella y olvidándose por completo de su verdadera intención. Entonces viéndose ambos a los ojos, muy rojos pero a la vez sonriendo, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual duró mucho, pero mucho tiempo… ambos lo disfrutaron, pues era su primer beso "real" por así decirlo, pues nunca se habían besado los dos, si no que habían sido solo besos robados, después de varios minutos, ambos se separaron.

Haruna: Oye… enserio no puedo decirte… -Diciendo esto último, dejo estupefacto al pobre peliplata y salió de la habitación muy roja.

Mientras en la habitación de Reika.

Reika: "Ojalá pudiera decirle a todas lo que pasó… pero no, si hiciera eso, entonces lo matarían, y no quiero eso. Tal vez ya no salga con él, pero siempre lo seguiré amando y no quiero que nada malo le pase… Kaze-kun, sólo espero que la vida te traiga lo mejor, y que nunca olvides a esta chica que tanto te ama y lo seguirá haciendo el resto de su vida."

En la habitación de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: "Reika-san, solo quiero que sepas que te amo… no se ni tengo idea de por qué terminaste así conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amé, y te seguiré amando… aunque tú me olvides, yo nunca lo haré porque fuiste lo mejor que pasó en mi vida, y no lo cambiaría por nada."

**Chanananán! Hasta aquí llego :D  
>¿Qué les pareció? ¿triste, no? :(<br>La verdad hasta a mi me dan ganas de llorar TT-TT Malditos Daiki y Kiku…  
>Pero bueno, espero que se lo hayan disfrutado, y esperen que las cosas no se van a quedar así como así.<br>Preguntas! OwO  
>-¿Quién era la chica de la foto?<strong>

**-¿De donde sacaron la foto?**

**-¿Kazemaru en verdad besó a otra chica?**

**-¿Me ayudarán a golpear a Kiku y a Daiki? XD ok no.**

**-¿Fubuki se pasó de la raya?**

**-¿Hago demasiadas preguntas? XDD**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo super capítulo XD BYE!  
>Un fuerte abrazote para Toooodas mis lectoras n.n y bienvenidas a feathered moon wings y Kim Natsuyaki! Bye!<br>ah! Y antes de que lo olvide! Denle LIke a mi página en Facebook: Parejas de Inazuma eleven (Hetero) **.com/ParejasDeInazumaElevenHetero


	12. Chapter 12: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento

**HOLA! :D  
>Algo prontooo pero aquí les traje, como es obvio, un nuevo capítulo. Sé que se quedaron con algo de odio en el capitulo pasado… bueno espero poder aumentarlo en este capitulo XD<br>Ntaa en fin, espero que se disfruten este capítulo que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo :'D  
>XD y para no hacerles perder más tiempo, el inútil doscalimer: Inazuma elven no me pertenece blablabla le pertenece a sus dueños level-5 TT-TT<strong>

12  
>Lágrimas de arrepentimiento<br>-

Ya era aproximadamente medio dia, y casualmente ni Kazemaru ni Reika se habían asomado por la casa… ¿estarían dormidos? No, probablemente el peliazul no había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando y dándole vueltas a su pobre y deprimida mente, y Reika habría pasado llorando toda la noche de no ser porque entonces se darían cuenta sus compañeras de habitación… ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que hacer…

***Con Reika***

La pobre chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada en el suelo del balcón de la habitación de su difunta madre, una habitación que Nadie excepto ella y su padre habían visto nunca… ese era su lugar favorito cuando necesitaba consejo de una madre, pues aunque físicamente ella no estaba allí, su presencia nunca saldría de su corazón. Vio la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, enmarcada en plata y con diamantes a su alrededor… Su madre, en ese entonces una joven de cabello castaño como el de ella, pero con algunos mechones rosa y sus ojos eran azules en lugar de los café de ella, y a su lado, su padre que era joven y atractivo, estaba besando la mejilla de la otra… ambos estaban un poco sonrojados y tenían los ojos cerrados, pero cada uno con su mejor sonrisa…

Reika: Hay… Mami, ¿cómo hiciste para encontrar a la persona indicada y saber quién era? Ojalá no fuera tan difícil… -Diciendo esto, dejaba resbalar lágrimas en sus mejillas que caían algunas sobre su ropa y un par cayeron en el marco de plata. En eso oyó una voz… ¿provenía de su interior? ¿O simplemente estaba en el aire? Además de eso, los diamantes del marco brillaron con una luz rosácea, y la habitación se cubrió del dulce aroma a vainilla, que era la fragancia favorita de ella y según decía su padre, también de su madre. Era una voz suave, parecía casi un susurro, melodioso y dulce… casi como la voz de un ángel.

¿?: Hija, cuando el chico correcto aparezca lo sabrás, quizá ya lo encontraste y no te has dado cuenta. Recuerda estas dos cosas: Nunca creas todo lo que ves y oyes. Y siempre da una segunda oportunidad.

Luego, la luz del marco se apagó poco a poco, y el aire volvió a la normalidad. Pero aun por un pequeño momento la chica creyó oír un dulce canto proviniendo de la misma voz… era una canción de cuna que ella ya había escuchado ¿Cuándo? Quien sabe… quizá cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su hermosa madre… guardo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que reinó el silencio en toda la habitación.

Reika: Pero… ¿Cómo le puedo dar una segunda oportunidad después de lo que me hizo?

Haruna: Quien dice que es cierto lo que pasó? –Dijo de repente la peliazul abriendo la puerta

Reika: ¿De que hablas?

Haruna: Daiki te mostró esa foto… pero no tienes más pruebas que eso, y ni siquiera tienes la foto en tus manos para demostrar lo contrario…

Reika: Y? fue más claro que el agua, Kazemaru estaba besando a otra chica…

Haruna: Claro, la noche de la fiesta… y si te das cuenta la chica a la que estaba besando estaba bailando con Kido… no puede ser que haya estado con alguien más. -(Yo: Así es, no era su ex, ni una de las aliens… era solamente mi Oc… decepcionadas? Lo siento pero mi cerebro no daba para más TT-TT)

Reika: ¿tú crees que fue falso?

Haruna: No estoy segura pero es probable… pero para confirmarlo, necesito esa foto –Dijo con mirada decidida mientras le tendía una mano a Reika para levantarse.

Reika: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Haruna: Simple… pero deberás acompañarme… ojalá no nos encontremos con Kazemaru ni con nadie en el camino o estaremos muertas…

Dicho esto y convencidas ambas chicas salieron de la habitación tratando de evitar a todo el que se cruzara por el camino… hasta que justo cuando estaban a unos dos metros de la puerta, alguien carraspeó tras ellas.

Reika: ¿ah? –Conocía perfectamente ese carraspeo…

Haruna: ay no…

Kazemaru: H…hola…

Reika: U.U Hola. –Dijo la chica fingiendo indiferencia y tratando de no hacer temblar su voz.

Kazemaru: Reika… enserio, necesito hablar contigo…

Reika: Lo siento, pero estoy algo apurada y no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Kazemaru: ¡Reika Midou! –Dijo el chico algo exaltado y alzando la voz, asustando así a ambas chicas, Reika que no había levantado la vista del suelo, decidió entonces verlo a los ojos. El chico que se dio cuenta del efecto que su voz había hecho, decidió suavizarse un poco. –por favor. –Dijo suplicando. –Dime qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de esa manera tan repentina el afecto que sentías por mi… por favor, eso no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana… -Mientras decía esto se le salían no una ni dos, si no un torrente de lágrimas de frustración y a la vez tristeza.

Reika: Y…ya te dije… que los motivos son simplemente… que a mi padre… no le gustaría que estemos juntos… -Dijo la pobre chica con voz temblorosa. El defensa se quedó pensando un rato, pero luego contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

Kazemaru: no, esos no son los motivos, tú sabías eso desde que te conocí, y aun así decidiste estar conmigo, pero que justo ahora te arrepientas y dejes de amarme no es verdad… dime Reika, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo no puedo olvidarte, y no podré hacerlo nunca. –Mientras hablaba, al chico se le venían a la mente cada uno de sus recuerdos con su amada.

Reika: Claro que sí, y ahora déjame en paz… y olvídame… ya te dije, yo ya no siento nada… hacia ti, y mucho menos… amor… -Al haber dicho esto salió de sus ojos un fuerte torrente de lágrimas que inundó sus palabras, y tomando el brazo de su amiga quiso retirarse, pero Kazemaru volvió a agarrarla por el brazo.

Kazemaru: ¡No! Eso no es cierto, tus lágrimas me revelan que tus palabras son falsas. Tú no has dejado de amarme, y yo menos a ti… Reika-chan -(Era la primera vez que la llamaba así, normalmente la llamaba Reika-san) –Por favor, dime cual fue mi error y déjame enmendarlo…

En el interior de Reika se libraba una batalla entre su corazón lleno de amor y su cabeza llena de orgullo. Quería decirle todo a Kazemaru pero lamentablemente, la voz del orgullo hizo callar al amor.

Reika: ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! Estás equivocado si crees que estas lágrimas son por amor, en este momento no siento nada por ti, pero si sigues insistiendo, solo lograrás que sienta más odio que nunca. Lárgate de aquí maldito infiel. –Dijo ella soltándose del peliazul… definitivamente había alzado tanto la voz, que probablemente todos en la mansión la habrían escuchado… luego de dejar boquiabierto al peliazul salió corriendo con su amiga al lado, y su corazón destrozado.

Kazemaru: ¿I…infiel? –Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Haruna: Reika-chan… ¿no crees que fuiste muy dura con él? –Dijo la chica mientras corría a su lado. Por fin se detuvieron cuando estaban algo lejos de la mansión. Jadeando y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas articuló un par de palabras Reika.

Reika: Él se lo buscó, además… no necesito por qué darle más explicaciones. –Aun con los ojos llorosos, trató de ver en donde se encontraban. Se pasó las manos por sus ojos para limpiarlos.

Haruna: Bueno… pero ven, hay que terminar de resolver todo esto…

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos chicas se fijó en que alguien las seguía

**********************Unos momentos antes de todo el drama*************************

Kazemaru: Fubuki ¿averiguaste algo?

Fubuki: No, nada… -Dijo el peliplata sonrojándose mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

Kazemaru: ¿Puedes tratar de averiguar más?

Fubuki: Bueno… supongo… pero no estoy muy seguro…

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación con determinación de saber que pasaba, y al ver a ambas chicas reunidas decidió seguirlas.

Reika: Haruna-chan… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Haruna: ¿Sabes donde vive el tal Daiki?

Reika: Sí, ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Necesitamos hablar con él.

Reika: ok ._. –Dijo ella sin entender por qué tanto misterio.

Ambas chicas fueron cruzando por algunas calles, que el peliplata trataba de recordar, hasta llegar a una casa común y corriente, de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín en frente. Tocaron el timbre, a lo que contestó una voz de alguien adulto.

¿?: Sí?

Reika: ¿Disculpe está Daiki?

¿?: De parte de quien señorita?

Reika: De Reika Midou.

¿?: Enseguida.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que saliera un chico ya conocido por las chicas, de cabello café castaño, les abrió la pequeña reja situada en el jardín, dejándolas pasar, y saludando a cada una con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que puso muy celoso al espía.

Daiki: Bienvenidas chicas. –Dijo invitándolas a pasar, y tan distraído que olvidó por completo cerrar la reja, cosa que dio lugar a que el peliplata entrara al ver que ellos iban ya algo lejos…

Reika: Daiki-san n_n –Dijo un poco alegre la chica. -¿y tu mamá? Tengo tiempo de no hablar con ella.

Daiki: Ah… lo siento, pero no está hoy… solo estoy yo, los chicos de la banda y mi mayordomo.

Haruna: Ya veo…

Daiki: y se puede saber… ¿qué las trae por acá?

Reika: ammm… bueno… -Ella no tenía ni idea de que decir, después de todo era Haruna la del plan.

Haruna: Pues, Reika acaba de terminar con Kazemaru, y te quiere dar otra oportunidad n_n –A la castaña casi se le salen los ojos por semejante comentario…

Reika: ¿ah si? –La peliazul le dio un disimulado golpe en el brazo –Digo, Sí! Claro.

Daiki: ¿Enserio? –Dijo éste más feliz que nunca. -¡No te imaginas que felicidad me causas! Oigan, si me esperan un momento, ¿puedo traerles algo para beber?

Reika: N… -Recibió otro golpe.

Haruna: Sí claro n_n

El chico se levantó y subió las gradas. Reika se volvió confundida y adolorida hacia la peliazul.

Reika: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? –Dijo alzando mucho la voz.

Haruna: Tú confía en mi… además mira lo que tengo n_n –Dijo mostrando un objeto en su mano… ¿Qué era? Nada más y nada menos que el celular de Daiki.

Reika: ¿Cómo demonios? ._.

Haruna: Para una experta nada es difícil U.U

Reika: Ok… me asustas…

Haruna: Necesito que lo distraigas, mientras yo le pediré que me preste una computadora para analizar la foto… pero debes mantenerlo bien ocupado.

Reika Ok… y, y si me pide que lo bese?

Haruna: Hazlo U.U necesito todo el tiempo del mundo… por favor, enserio necesito mucho tiempo para resolver esto... –En eso oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras, Haruna Guardó rápidamente el teléfono.

Daiki: Lo siento, no encontré nada… ¿Reika-chan… pasa algo? –Dijo él viendo el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Reika: No, no, nada

Daiki: Bien… oigan que tal si…

Haruna: Oye, Daiki-san… ¿No tienes una computadora con internet que puedas prestarme un momento? Es que acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo importante y en la mansión nos quedamos sin internet n_n –La chica si que era buena para mentir.

Daiki: Claro, vengan.

Ambas lo siguieron por las escaleras, hasta un pequeño estudio que tenía unas tres laptops en él.

Daiki: Usa la que quieras.

Haruna se situó en una que daba a la ventana, para que no pudieran ver lo que hacía.

Daiki: ¿Oye… quieres venir a ver a la banda un rato? Estamos practicando un poco.

Reika: Bueno… si quieres…

Daiki: Tal vez puedes volver a cantar con nosotros ¿no crees?

Reika: Claro, tal vez n_nU –Cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa por tener que mentir tanto.

Ambos chicos subieron al ático de la casa… Reika estuvo un buen rato viendo a la banda, e incluso cantó con ellos como lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Estar así ya le hacía bastante falta, pues a ella le fascinaba cantar. Justo cuando estaban despidiendo a los chicos, recibió un mensaje de Haruna.

Mensaje: "Reika, necesito más tiempo… debes buscar otra distracción."

Reika: Ah… Daiki… ¿por qué no subimos un rato a tu cuarto? Creo que podríamos hablar un poco ¿no?

Daiki: ¿ah? Sí claro… -Dijo éste medio embobado por la propuesta de la chica y luego de despedirse de todos cerró la puerta principal.

Ambos volvieron a subir, y entraron al cuarto del chico. Era un clásico cuarto de un adolescente amante de la música… con posters en todos lados, un par de guitarras, paredes rojas y un estilo simplemente rockero.

Reika: Este lugar no ha cambiado nada. –Dijo ella sin darse cuenta como el chico cerraba la puerta con llave.

Daiki: Ah si, para nada.

Reika: Oye ¿y qué tal has estado? –Dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Daiki: Pues bien, Supongo.

Reika: Ya veo.

Daiki: Pero me hiciste mucha falta. –Diciendo esto, se recostó a su lado.

Reika: Oye… ¿no está muy oscuro aquí? –Dijo ella con intención de abrir la ventana.

Daiki: no, no creo…

Reika: Bueno, si tu dices.

Daiki se le acercaba más y más a Reika. Y ella inconscientemente también lo hacía "Da siempre una segunda oportunidad" ¿acaso a eso se refería su madre?  
>El chico empezó a besar su frente, luego besó su nariz… y luego llego a la boca, no puedo decir que ella se resistía, pues al contrario correspondía y lo disfrutaba. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que Reika se dio cuenta que la mano del chico estaba tratando de subir por su falda (bastante corta a decir verdad)<p>

Reika: O…oye…

Daiki: Tranquila, no te haré daño… será lo mejor que te halla pasado en la vida… -Dijo mientras acariciaba su muslo y susurraba a su oído. Luego empezó a besar su cuello.

Reika: ¡NO! –Dijo ella mientras se apartaba del chico. Había un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Daiki: ¿Pero por qué, si yo te amo y tu a mi? Esto no tiene nada de malo.

Reika: Daiki… yo no quiero…

Justo cuando estaba diciendo esto, el celular de la chica sonó. Pero el chico fue más rápido y lo abrió, era un mensaje de Haruna. Él leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

Daiki: "Reika, la foto es falsa, solo es un montaje bien hecho… ven ya!"

Reika: Daiki…

Daiki: Así que todo era parte de un plan ¿no?

Reika: O…oye.

Daiki: Lo siento, pero quería hacer esto por las buenas, y si no lo quieres así, entonces será ´por las malas. Pero de que serás mía, lo serás y punto.

Lo último que se pudo oir en la habitación fue un corto grito pidiendo ayuda que fue callado por una mordaza.

Haruna: ¡Reika! –Habiendo oído el grito, la investigadora decidió ir a la habitación del chico… pero estaba cerrado con llave. –NO! Reika!

Daiki: Maldición, olvidé a la otra chica… -Dijo el habiendo terminado de amarrar a una silla a la pobre chica de rastas mientras esta trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. El chico salió rápidamente, abrió la puerta y cubriéndole la boca a la chica, la roció con un gas somnífero, que luego aplicó también a Reika… y dejó atrapadas así a ambas chicas.

El único testigo de todo, estaba en la ventana de la habitación, pidiendo a Dios que le diera tiempo suficiente para traer a los otros chicos antes de que les pasara algo malo a su novia y la novia de su amigo.

Kiku: ¡Ánimo Kaze-chan! Si te queda toooda la vida por delante. –Decía nuestra "querida" Kiku, que llevaba su peluca negra, y los lentes de contacto café rojizos.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Cómo quieres que tenga ánimo después de lo que pasó?

Kiku: Pe…pero Kaze-chan… me tienes a mi y…

Kazemaru: Sí, pero nunca podré volver a amar a nadie en mi vida.- Dijo él deprimido y llorando de nuevo.

Ella nunca lo había visto llorar… es más, ni siquiera sabía que de sus ojos podrían salir lágrimas, se entristeció… el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba en paz.

Kiku: Kaze-chan…

Kazemaru: Ojalá supiera que fue lo que hice mal.

Al lado del chico, estaban también todas las otras chicas que ya se habían enterado de todo, y algunos de los chicos que trataban de animar un poco a Kazemaru.

Ulvida: Quien sabe, ni siquiera nos contó a nosotras…

Hiroto: Tal vez no quería que nadie lo supiera…

Kiku: Kaze-chan… -Ya no podía más contra la maldita culpa, y en sus mejillas empezaban a rodar lágrimas… debía decir la verdad YA. –Yo sí sé que pasó. –Dijo ella mientras cubría sus manos con sus ojos y sorprendía a todos los presentes.

Kazemaru: ¿Tú? –Dijo sin poder creer lo que oía.

Kiku: Sí… mira… -Entonces le enseñó su celular con la foto editada. –Daik y yo creamos este plan… queríamos separarlos a ambos, así que él hizo esta foto, y se la enseñó a Reika… Fue por eso, que ella hizo lo que hizo… lo siento, fue todo mi culpa… no debía haber sido tan celosa… -Dicho esto, se cubrió los ojos esperado algún insulto o grito… pero lo único que sintió, fue un abrazo… ¿Era Kazemaru? No, eran todos… ella se había arrepentido, y todos la habían perdonado… -¿No están molestos?

Rika: No, para nada… tú fuiste valiente y nos confesaste lo que pasó… ahora solo hay que buscar a… -No puedo terminar de hablar, pues la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un jadeante Fubuki que parecía haber corrido una maratón.

Fubuki: Reika… Haruna… Peligro… -Diciendo esto, se cayó por la debilidad de haber corrido tanto, y encima traer la preocupación de lo que le pasaría a las chicas.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué? ¿¡Que pasó?

Fubuki: Daiki las tiene… ellas descubrieron todo… él las amarró y las durmió con un gas… ¡Debemos ir pero ya!

Kazemaru: ¡Chicos!

Endo: ¡Vamos, hay que salvarlas antes de que les pase algo!

Todos, chicos y chicas, incluso Kiku, salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Daiki… estaba completamente cerrado… y nadie contestaba el timbre…

Fubuki: ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!

Kido: Ni idea… no perdonaría que le pasara algo a mi hermanita… debemos crear un plan pero ya.

Hiroto y Ulvida: ¡Ya sé!

Todos: ¿¡ah?

Hiroto hay que subir…

Ulvida: Por los balcones y árboles… -Dijeron ambos con miradas decididas (jaja quien dijo que hacer travesuras no sirve de nada xD)

Kido: Pero no podemos subir todos a la vez ._.

Ulvida: Entonces que suban primero Kazemaru y Fubuki U.U

Kazemaru y Fubuki: AH?

Hiroto: Ustedes son los interesados U.U

Kazemaru y Fubuki: Ok ¬_¬

**Y Haaaaastaaaa aquí! Les gustó? :DDD  
>ok no u.U jajaja esta vez creo que actualicé muuuy rápido ¿no?<br>Pero bueno, yo se que a ustedes les gustan los capis nuevos ;D  
>Gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews que me hacen taaaan feliz :'3<br>Buenooo, ya saben PREGUNTAS! 8D**

**-¿Logarán los chicos salvar a Reika y Haruna?**

**-¿Perdonarán a Kiku por lo que hizo, ya que se arrepintió? :'3**

**- ¿Cómo reaccionará Kazemaru al ver a Daiki?**

**-¿Creen que Fubuki es un buen espía y Haruna una buena investigadora? XD**

**-¿Quieren matarme por inventar a Daiki? Porque yo sí XD**

**Eeeeen fin! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) y ya saben! Espero sus hermosoooos reviews :')  
>Bye! y un graaaan abrazoooo!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Rescate, perdón

**Bueno aquí me presento yo, por fin con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les gusteporque me costó demasiado iluminar mi triste cerebro TT-TT  
>Además es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes (?) Así es! El 14 de junio cumpli años! Ya tengo 14! *w* *Party* jajaja ok no XD<br>En fin, disfrútenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío entraría y pasaría abrazando a Midorikawa día y noche *o* okno… cof cof cof ahora si los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 13: Rescate y perdón.**

En una habitación algo oscura, se veía claramente la silueta de un joven dando vueltas de un lado para el otro. Y frente a él dos chicas semidormidas y amarradas en unas sillas.

Daiki: Chicas, chicas… ¿por qué lo tenían que hacer tan difícil? Yo quería algo simple… pero ustedes decidieron hacerlo más complicado… y encima perjudicaste también a tu amiguita Reika-chan… aaawww ¿Qué pasa? ¿tienen miedo? No parecían tener miedo cuando buscaron meterse en mi casa y buscar información extra… Parecen dos indefensos pajarillos que cayeron enredados en su propia trampa.

Haruna: Esa frase no tiene sentido idiota ¬_¬ -Dijo la pequeña peliazul que no perdía la dureza de sus palabras en ningún momento.

Daiki: ¿Con que muy fuerte eh? Me pregunto que tanto tiempo soportarás… no mucho supongo… mejor no trates de hacerte la fuerte porque solo lograrás peores cosas niñita tonta.

Reika: ¡Déjala a ella en paz! Esto es conmigo. –Decía la pobre castaña llorando y tratando de soltarse.

Daiki: ¡Hay Reika-chan… es cierto que esto no tiene nada que ver con ella… pero si te hace sufrir el ver que por tu obstinación va a sufrir tu querida amiguita… entonces ella será mi primera víctima…

Reika: ¡NOO! –Gritó esto último y con mas fuerza trató de soltarse.

Entonces fue cuando Daiki intentó empezar a torturar a las chicas… tenía pensado no llegar a quitarle la virginidad a la pequeña… solo se divertiría manoseándola un poco y abusando de ella "nada del otro mundo" según su retorcida mente… pero a la castaña… ella le debía demasiado… y debía ser suya sí o sí.

Haruna: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme un pelo cantante de quinta!

Daiki: Como si necesitara de tu permiso U.U –Dicho esto desamarró solo el cuerpo de la peliazul, dejando presas solo sus manos y sus pies. Luego le quitó con fuerza las cuerdas de las manos pero las sujetó con fuerza, loo cual causaba demasiado dolor para la pobre chica, pero ella lo soportaba sin inmutarse para no hacer sentir peor a su amiga, que ya estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso. Finalmente, el chico la apoyó contra la pared, aun sosteniéndola por las muñecas que estaban ya bastante rojas por las cuerdas y la presión de sus manos, y descaradamente empezó a besar su cuello de forma brusca y violenta, dejando magullones en el frágil cuello de la niña… ella ya no aguantaba más, no soportaba la idea de ser violada por ese estúpido idiota, las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus rostro… mientras la castaña lloraba sin consuelo, incluso estaba más pálida de lo normal… eso definitivamente era muy malo. De repente Haruna sintió como el chico empezaba a meter sus manos bajo su ropa y la manoseaba violentamente… su cuerpo también estaba más frío de lo normal por semejante susto que estaba pasando, pues ella siempre había sido de la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio y encontrar a una persona indicada… entonces empezó a pensar en su novio… ojalá le hubiera confiado todo el problema… entonces esto no estaría pasando… pensó en esos cabellos color plata, esa sonrisa angelical, sus ojos gris azulado… y un cuerpo perfectamente formado que bien podría derribar a ese debilucho niño… perfiló en su imaginación cada rasgo del chico de las nieves… esperando que tal vez entrara milagrosamente por la ventana y la rescatara de aquel martirio…

Haruna: Shiro-kun… perdóname… -Dicho esto, la chica se resignó a dar más pelea y su débil cuerpo cayó como tronco…

Reika: ¡HARUNA! –Gritó ella como última desconsolación y de nuevo siguió llorando a mares.

Daiki: así que cayó la primera ¿eh?... bueno podría utilizarla aun estando inconsciente pero… me gusta la carne fresca así que… te llego la hora mi linda Reika-chan… No tengas miedo… si colaboras conmigo todo será más fácil.

Reika: ¡Ni loca! Mira lo que le hiciste a haruna! Lo que me estás haciendo a mí… ¿no sientes culpa?

Entiendelo… yo amo a Kazemaru Ichirouta y a nadie más ¿entiendes?

Daiki: Hay Reika-chan… ese chico no te deja pensar en paz… bueno… si no quieres por las buenas,

será por las malas.

Entonces pretendía iniciar el mismo proceso que con la peliazul… pero de repente sintió una

presencia detrás de él… una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro de Reika… y el puñetazo más fuerte

lleno de ira y de odio que alguien en su vida se hubiera podido imaginar dirigido de un chico de

cabello azul turquesa al cantante amado por todas nosotras. (¬¬ si como no)

Daiki: ¡¿TÚ! –Gritó el chico con un labio reventado y la nariz sangrándole.

Kazemaru: ¡Déjala en paz! ¿No ves que solo la alejas más de ti?

Daiki: ¿Y a ti que te importa? Te cortó sin razón aparente…

Kazemaru: Si me corta o no, es decisión de ella… pero yo sólo sé que me prometí a mi mismo que la cuidaría para siempre y nunca dejaría que le pasara algo… ella es la mujer más hermosa que halla visto en toda mi vida y su personalidad es perfecta al igual que sus sentimientos puros y tiernos… y yo no sería capaz de causarle dolor aunque mi propia vida dependiera de ello.

Daiki: Cuanto sentimentalismo… veremos si sigues pensando eso después de ver esto. –Diciendo lo último, activó con un chasquido una pantalla que mostraba imágenes claras y detalladas de cuando Reika se estaba dejando besar y acariciar por Daiki.

Kazemaru: No me importa lo que digan tus tontas imágenes… yo sé que la amo con mi corazón y nunca dudaría de ella. –Dicho esto y concluido el tema, el peliazul quiso golpearlo de nuevo, pero Daiki fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo más fuerte que el que recibió. A Kazemaru le quedó un ojo morado y levemente sangrante, el labio superior reventado y la nariz sangrante… le dolió sí, pero le dolía más el saber que Reika podría caer a manos de ese idiota sinveguenza, así que con otro puñetazo dejó casi noqueado al chico… que aunque ya no le quedaban fuerzas trató de levantarse pero recibió de un peliplata una patada tremendamente fuerte en el pecho y se desplomó en el suelo.

Fubuki: ¡Haruna-chan! –Dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su novia tendida en el suelo,

con la ropa rasgada, golpes y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Corrió hacia ella, y con mucha

delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras sus lágrimas se

unían a las de ella en sus mejías pálidas y frías.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru después de lograr desatar a Reika, la abrazó con delicadeza y dulzura… ella correspondió al abrazo a pesar de estar exageradamente débil y sin fuerzas.

Reika: Viniste… a pesar de que yo no confié en ti… tu sí ¿Cómo puede alguien ser capaz de eso? –Dijo enterrando sus rostro lloroso en el pecho del chico y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Kazemaru: El amor puede hacer locuras… y mi amor por ti sobrepasa los límites de lo que sea… Reika-san… no sabes cuanto te amo y te lo digo enserio, desde el corazón, desde lo más profundo de mi ser… te amaré por siempre y para siempre pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado y te protegeré. Aunque tu correspondas o no a mis sentimientos… -Entonces en medio de su declaración de amor, Reika decidió callarlo con un beso, uno lleno de todo lo que no se habían dicho nunca por temor a parecer ridículos… también bastante húmedo por las lágrimas de ambos.

Reika: Siempre he correspondido a todo lo que sientes, y seguirá siendo así hasta el final de mis días.

Kazemaru: Te amo.

Reika: Te amo.

Con estas palabras… tan cortas pero llenas de significados, unieron sus labios en otro beso.

***Unos momentos después***

Ambos chicos habían bajado con sus novias entre los brazos, y estaban en el jardín con los demás, las chicas se estaban encargando de los primeros auxilios a todos los heridos, incluso a Daiki, mientras los chicos decidían que hacer con él.

Kido: ¿Y si lo metemos en una bolsa plástica y lo lanzamos a un río perdido? –Dijo el de rastas aun resentido de que hubieran casi violado a su sagrada hermanita.

Todos: ¡QUE NO!

Kido: Pero no tenían que gritarme así TT-TT –Dijo el chico con resentimiento y llorando como niño pequeño.

Toko: ¿Alguien más tiene sugerencias?

En eso oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellos, voltearon sus rostros (pues estaban sentados en el césped) y vieron a una chica… tal vez de su edad, un poco bajita, de cabello gris plateado, pero más oscuro que el de Fubuki, con ojos celestes cristalinos y con algo de brillo. Su rostro denotaba tristeza y tenía algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

¿?: Daiki-san… ¿Qué le pasó?

Por alguna razón, los chicos sintieron que podían confiar en ella, y sin siquiera saber su nombre, le contaron toda la historia.

Reika: Alto… tú eres…

¿?: Ryuugu Milu… y tú… ¿Midou Reika? ¿verdad?

Reika: sí… t…tú…

Milu: Yo fui la última novia de Daik antes de ti… y no he dejado de amarlo… a pesar de todas sus estupideces.

Reika: ¿Aun lo amas?

Milu: Sí… por eso… les quería pedir que no llamen a la policía ni nada… yo se que él es un buen chico, solo necesita algo de apoyo por favor…

Reika: Bueno… yo pienso que… deberíamos darle una última oportunidad ¿no cr…

Kido: Darle otra oportunidad al desgraciado que trato de aprovecharse de mi hermanita?

Ulvida: Como vuelvas a decir eso y te lanzo de aquí hasta Alaska! O.o

Kido: O.O ok…

Kazemaru: Bueno… si algo he aprendido en estos últimos días es que todos merecen una oportunidad y que el amor no tiene límites así que… yo pienso que está bien.

Daiki: -despertando- Milu-chan?

Milu: Daiki… -dijo ella sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

Daiki: Creí que no volverías de Italia…

Milu: Convencí a mis padres… acabo de venir y pues… tus amigos me contaron todo lo ocurrido… ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? –Dijo la chica un poco deprimida y cabizbaja.

Daiki: Para nada… es más… creo que por ti hice todo esto…

Milu: ¿De que hablas?

Daiki: Bueno… siempre sentí que algo me hacía falta… y traté de buscarlo en la música y en otras chicas… por eso seguía tanto a Reika… me recordaba muchísimo a ti, y cuando me di cuenta de que no me bastaba solo con tenerla… quise hacerla mía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que… todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida eras tú, con tu inocencia, tu ternura, tu alegría… toda tú eres simplemente perfecta… pero no mereces estar al lado de un idiota como yo... –No terminó de hablar, pues la peliplata lo hizo callar con un beso tierno y sincero, cosa que sorprendió mucho al chico aunque lo correspondió.

Milu: No digas tonterías, yo te sigo amando y si lo que me dices es honesto… entonces no tienes que disculparte conmigo… pero si con ellos. –Dijo señalando al resto de chicos, que con inmensa ternura observaba la escenita de amor.

Daiki: Chicos… lo siento, no debía causar tantos problemas… Haruna, perdón por tratar de abusar de ti aunque no tenías nada que ver –Dijo a la chica que estaba recostada aun algo débil sobre su novio, ella solo le dedicó un sonrisa al igual que Fubuki y Kido indicándole que lo perdonaban. –Reika-chan perdón por querer meterme en tu vida y separarte de Kazemaru… ustedes son el uno para el otro, nunca dejen que algo destruya su hermosa relación –Ambos mencionados se sonrojaron un poco pero articularon un gracias insonoro mientras sonreían también. –Kiku-chan, perdón por involucrarte en esta estupidez, por favor, no dejes que cosas así arruinen tu inocencia, ya verás que tarde o temprano aparecerá ese chico especial que te merezca y te respete. –Dicho esto la chica empezó a sacar algunas lágrimas pero sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Daiki que se había convertido en un buen amigo. –Chicos, me disculpo con todos, y lo que necesiten se las debo, gracias por todo… y bueno, disfruten de la increíble vida que llevan, ah! Y Hiroto, Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Ichinose, Tsunami, Midorikawa y Kido (aunque los últimos dos no lo acepten) Cuiden mucho a sus chicas… son lo más especial que pueden tener y cada una de ella se merece lo mejor.

Dicho esto todos quedaron en paz, y por el cansancio decidieron regresar a la mansión para descansar y curar por completo a los heridos en la pequeña enfermería de la familia (o.O que tan grande es esa casa?)  
>Kazemaru y Haruna, que estaban demasiado golpeados y fatigados habían tenido que recibir atención médica y quedar internados en la enfermería por un par de días. Reika también estaba fatigada al igual que Fubuki al que incluso se le había bajado la presión, ellos solo habían quedado internados por cuestiones de descanso.<p>

Ulvida: ¿Rei-chan… estás mejor? –Dijo la chica que había ido a visitar a su amada prima.

Reika: Un poco… gracias por preocuparte Rei-chan n_n

Ulvida: ¿Y mi querido cuñado qué tal?

Reika: Está muy cansado… y tiene algo de fiebre por la pérdida de sangre –Dijo un poco preocupada y viendo a su novio que estaba en la camilla de al lado mientras le tomaba la mano con mucho cariño.

Ulvida: Que lo siento… ¿y Haruna y Fubuki están mejor?

Reika: Fubuki está casi recuperado… pero haruna necesitará atención especial… un psicólogo o algo… en la noche empieza a gritar cosas como "déjame, no me toques, no quiero, SHIRO-KUN! Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme!" –Dijo Reika recordando la noche anterior.

Ulvida: Que mal… enserio fue algo horrible para la pobre… encima de todo es la más pequeña de nosotras… -Dijo Ulvida preocupada.

Reika: Cada vez me siento más culpable… -Dijo Reika con toda la preocupación y agonía del mundo.

Ulvida: Oye, cálmate, fue culpa de todas… nosotras ni siquiera nos preocupamos por tu actitud ni sabíamos que pasaba, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta a tiempo tal vez no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Reika: Pero yo la metí en este problema… ojalá no hubiera pasado nada de esto…

Ulvida: pero pasó, así que lo que nos queda es salir adelante juntas ¿ok? n_n

Reika: Bien n_n

Midorikawa: toc, toc –Dijo el chico de cabello verde entrando inesperadamente por la puerta.

Reika: Mido-kun! ¿Qué milagro te trae por acá?

El peliverde solo rió mientras terminaba de entrar y se paraba al lado de Ulvida.

Midorikawa: Bueno, quería venir a ver que tal estaban tú y los demás n_n

Reika: n_n que lindo de tu parte, ¿Qué hacen todos afuera?

Midorikawa: Bueno, algunos entrenan, otros siguen con lo del jardín, y las parejitas clásicas desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, solo Ulvida dejó plantado al pobre de Hiroto. –Dijo riéndo.

Ulvida: N…no es cierto idiota cabeza de helado U/U–Dijo ella pegándole en la cabeza y dejándolo más idiota de lo normal.

Midorikawa: ¡Un helado gigante! OwO –Dijo en su ataque de locura un Midorikawa más estúpido que nunca y lanzándose hacia Fubuki que se acababa de despertar y se asustó muchísimo cuando vio al peliverde a punto de comérselo y lo golpeó con más fuerza aun, regresándolo a su nivel de idiotez normal (Midorikawa: Oye! No seas mala… no soy tan idiota. Yo: Admitamoslo cariño, eres adorable pero de torpe te pasas *lo abraza*)

Fubuki: ¿y a ti qué diablos te pasa?

Midorikawa: TT-TT ¿Por qué todos son violentos conmigo?

Ulvida: ¬_¬ tú te lo ganas.

Midorikawa: TT-TT Reika-chan –Dijo él mientras abrazaba a la mencionada haciendo pucheros.

Reika: Ya, ya pasó, tranquilo. –Dijo ella consolándolo y acariciando su cabeza.

Ulvida y Fubuki: -_-U Midorikawa ya no eres un niñito.

Midorikawa: ¡SI LO SOY! TT-TT –Dijo aun mas encaprichado, parecía un niño de cinco años.

Reika: n_n

Ulvida: como siempre -_-'

Fubuki: ¿Y Haruna?

Reika: Con una psicóloga… ya sabes por qué –Dijo de nuevo regresando su tristeza.

Haruna: ¡Hola chicos! n_n –Dijo felizmente la peliazul que aunque no se había recuperado físicamente al parecer iba mejorando psicológicamente.

Fubuki: ¡Haruna! –Dijo él muy feliz también corriendo a abrazarla no muy fuerte por sus golpes, y la besó en la frente protectoramente.

Haruna: n/n Shiro-kun…

Reika: Me alegra que estés mejor, amiga.

Haruna: Gracias Reika, ya casi no tengo nada, solo me duelen un poco los moretones…

Ulvida: Que gusto verte así Haruna.

Haruna: n_n todo gracias a Shiro y a Kazemaru… sin ustedes no sé que habría hecho chicos.

Fubuki: NO digas eso, tú eres una chica fuerte, y no necesitas de alguien para protegerte… aun así recuerda que yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

Midorikawa; Genial, ya empezamos con el sentimentalismo -_-U ahora viene: "Gracias Shiro/No tienes por que agradecer/ claro que si / Te amo /yo mas/ *beso beso beso , abrazo, Kido furioso" –Dijo imitando la voz de cada uno y haciendo sonrojar a la parejita mientras que los demás se reían a más no poder.

Haruna: Tú ni te hagas Midorikawa que Rika-chan y yo te tenemos bien vigilado… como le escribes por mensajitos? Ah sí: "Tus ojos iluminan mi oscura vida, el olor de tu cabello me embriaga más que el mejor aroma, Tu sonrisa me deslubra cada día". –Dijo la chica defendiéndose y recordando los mensajes que habían revisado en su teléfono hacia la misma chica que conoció en la fiesta de Ulvida (Yo: Perdón pero tenía que poner esto XD)

Midorikawa: Yo nunca envié tales mensajes O/O –Dijo un muy sonrojado midorikawa mientras movía las manos de mil formas para evitar lo que había dicho Haruna.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Y unos 1000 JA's después)

Midorikawa: ¬_¬ ya llevan como una hora riéndose de lo mismo idiotas.

Ulvida: Mira quién habla n_n

Y así se terminó otro día, lleno de risas, cariño, bromas, indirectas y mil cosas más.

**¡Y hasta aquí me quedo! **

**Tranquilas que esto no se acaba aquí, aun me falta bastante para poder terminar :D**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? La verdad perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero los torpes exámenes me tenían loca, pero ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! Ya estoy en VACACIONES! n_n**

**Por cierto, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre por fin podré poner todos los reviews que debo… Paoo-BB ¡Lo siento demasiado! Te debo un review desde hace tiempo, te lo dejo no más pueda! Lo prometo TT-TT  
>Igual Shouko-chan, perdón por no haber dejado review en Rikktorious desde hace como medio año TT-TT Lo siento. Te lo dejaré al tener algo de tiempo :( <strong>

**Tambien volveré a responder sus review ahora que ya puedo :D**

**Ahora… PREGUNTAS! *Dance* okno u.u**

**¿Qué les pareció el rescate de las chicas?**

**¿Cómo les pareció el final de Daiki? La verdad no estaba planeado así, pero Mii-chan me dio la idea (Por cierto Milu-chan no me pertenece le pertenece a ella) y me pareció que hasta los malos pueden tener un final feliz n_n**

**¿Me matarán por no matar a Daiki?**

**¿Se merecía los golpes que le dieron?**

**¿Cómo creen que seguirá la historia?**

**¿Tomatazos, amenazas de murte, aplausos, helados? *o* okno -_-**

**Y bueno como siempre espero sus review! :D Me animen y me inspira, y juro que si puedo los responderé todos. Y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras n_n espero que les guste! **

**¡Yori-chan fuera! Besoos! Bye bye! n_n**


	14. Chapter 14: Tranquilidad ¡al fin! ¿o no?

Capítulo 14

**O.O Enserio?! 14 capítulos! DIOSS! Y aun más! 83 comentarios! :'D estoy tan feliz, y conmovida, sobretodo agradecida a todas las maravillosas personas que leen este fic, ya sea para reírse un rato, porque les interesa, porque no les gusta pero quieren saber que va a pasar o hasta para burlarse xD si lo leen estoy súper alegre.**

**Y bueno, sé que me tarde bastante, pero tengo mis razones… si no las tuviera ya iría terminando el fic, pero enserio el colegio me tiene DEMASIADO presionada y estresada, pero bueno, ahora si les traigo un buen capitulo (o eso espero) y ¡Disfrútenlo!  
>Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece blablabla…<strong>

Capítulo 14: Tranquilidad ¡al fin! ¿o no?

Ya habían pasado dos días desde todos los problemas que se habían dado con los chicos. Eran cerca de las 12 del medio día, todos estaban en el jardín frontal, despidiéndose de la pequeña visitante que los había estado acompañando durante esos pocos días.

Reika: Segura que no quieres quedarte más tiempo? –preguntó la castaña que ya había hecho las paces con ella.

Kiku: no gracias, estoy bien n_n además me la pasé increíble con ustedes. –Respondió ella abrazándola. Llevaba su peluca pelirroja y sin lentes de contacto, se veía hermosa con sus ojitos grises naturales.

Reika: Bueno, pero tienes que volver a venir ¿sí?

Kiku: claro, cuando pueda n.n –Dijo separándose y dirigiéndose ahora con su primo que la veía conmovido.

Kazemaru: Prima… eres muy fuerte –dijo el chico sonriendo y a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

Kiku: Gracias… todo es por ustedes n_n Adiós primo, cuídate mucho ¿sí? te voy a extrañar. –Dijo ella abrazando con fuerza al peliazul y sonriendo. –Bueno, me voy –Dijo soltándose y despidiéndose de todos con la mano. Luego fue hacia una limosina negra que había conseguido Reika para ella y tras subir sus maletas entró al auto y bajando la ventana movió la mano en señal de despedida.

Todos: ¡adiós! Te extrañaremos, cuídate, bye. –eran algunas de las cosas que decían mientras se despedían también con la mano hasta que vieron desaparecer el auto tras el horizonte que formaban las otras casas.

Kazemaru: Bueno, algo de paz al fin ¿no? –Dijo el chico suspirando y pasando su brazo tras los hombros de su novia.

Reika: así parece n_n

Aki: Bueno y… ¿ahora que hacemos?

Kidou: Ni idea ._.

Goenji: ¿qué ya olvidaron que no estamos aquí por gusto? –preguntó sabiendo que ya todos se habían acomodado a como estaban ahora.

Todos: ¿ah? –Dijeron confundidos.

Goenji: ¡tenemos que terminar lo del jardín! –dijo el peliblanco recordándoles a sus amigos los cuales cayeron en cuenta y la mayoría puso la misma expresión de decepción.

Kazemaru: Bueno, ya que… vamos. –Dijo para luego irse, claro, no sin antes despedirse de su novia con un beso en la frente.

Todos los chicos regresaron al jardín, donde ya solo faltaba sembrar algunas plantas ornamentales, que habían sido enviadas por el padre de Reika y estaban todas en bolsa esperando a ser sembradas.  
>Todos, incluyendo a las chicas, empezaron a sembrar cada plantita con delicadeza. Natsumi, que definitivamente no quería ensuciar sus preciadas manos y Aki que quiso ayudarla entraron a la casa, pues hacía un calor terrible ye hicieron varios frascos de limonada fría para refrescar a los chicos.<p>

Kazemaru: Oye ¿no te ha dicho tu padre cuándo regresa? –Dijo el chico hablándole a su novia mientras ambos terminaban de enterrar unas Gerberas de colores alrededor de una fuente gris que habían colocado unos días antes.

Reika: hmmm… no para nada –Dijo ella distraída. –Pero espero que no sea muy pronto.

Kazemaru: Pues ha pasado como una semana y media… wow si que es poco tiempo, y parece una eternidad.

Reika: Sí, lo sé. –Dijo recordando todo lo pasado en esa semana. Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y muy pensativa.

Kazemaru: Mira –Dijo repentinamente el peliazul mientras levantaba el rostro de Reika y sonreía con expresión infantil, levantó una de las flores que tenía entre sus dedos, era una gerbera de un fucsia muy vivo. –Me recuerda a ti… una hermosa flor, única en el jardín, original, tierna, alegre, extrovertida, y sobretodo que alegra a las personas que la rodean… -Reika sonrió mientras se ruborizaba un poco y pestañeó un par de veces, el chico colocó la flor en el cabello de su novia y se acercó para plantarle un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios. –Sin duda alguna, siempre protegeré esta flor, y la cuidaré demasiado, para que no la lastimen y siempre tenerla cerca.

Mientras tanto, dejando de lado a los enamorados. Aki y Natsumi llegaron con la limonada y la pusieron en una mesita cerca. Goenji al ver que su novia se acercaba decidió jugar un poco y (con el calor que había) se secó el sudor de la frente, para luego quitarse la playera que estaba usando, causando suspiros y semi-desmayos de casi todas las chicas al ver su perfecto abdomen. Los más celosos en ese momento eran Hiroto y Fubuki.

Hiroto: ¿ah sí? –Dijo para si mismo levantando una ceja, y acto seguido hizo lo mismo que su compañero dejando ver su torso pálido y perfecto.

Ulvida: *¬* Dios… -Dijo tocando el abdomen perfecto de su novio, que la tomó en brazos sonriendo y la besó.

Chicas: Huuuf… *o* -La mayoría ya babeaban, o estaban al borde de un desmayo, mientras sus novios (o hermanos ¬¬) las celaban con locura.

Midorikawa: U.U enserio que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! –Dijo algo desesperado el peliverde.

Ulvida: ¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! O.o –Dijo la bipolar chica mientras le lanzaba un zapato que Dios sabe de dónde lo sacó y le cayó en la mejilla y frente.

Midorikawa: ¡Deja de torturarme! TToTT –Dijo el pobre peliverde que siempre era quien sufría golpes y agresiones por abrir la boca a cada momento. (Siento que lo lastimo demasiado D: )

Ulvida: Tú te lo buscas U.U

Fubuki: Oye Haruna, ya estás mejor? –preguntó el peliplata a la chica que estaba entretenida viendo una mariposa azul que se había posado en su mano.

Haruna: ¿De que hablas?

Fubuki: Bueno, de todo lo que pasó…

Haruna: Ah claro, pues ya estoy bastante bien n_n –dijo la peliazul de lo más tranquila, cosa que alivió la preocupación del chico.

Fubuki: Me alegro n_n –Dijo él acercándose un poco para besarla… pero en ese momento adivinen quién apareció -_- así es, el hermanito celoso que inmediatamente le pegó en la frente para que se alejara de su dulce hermana.

Kidou: no tienes permiso de acercarte más de diez kilómetros! O.o–Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Haruna: HERMANO O.o –alegó la chica mientras enfurecía más que nunca.

Kidou: que ._.

No hubo terminado de hablar cuando Haruna se levantó y de nuevo besó al peliplata que quedó con los ojos como platos, y el de rastas a punto de explotar simplemente rendido los dejó continuar. (XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así se les pasó toda la mañana entre risas y besos como siempre. Llegó la hora de almorzar, y para hacerlo un poco informal decidieron pedir pizza y comer en la terraza. Todos subieron por el camino (si es que se le puede llamar así) creado por Hiroto y Ulvida.

Midorikawa: Y ahora sé por qué se desaparecían siempre…

Ulvida: es que a veces me desesperabas demasiado Mido-chan U.u

Midorikawa: e_e tú… mejor ya no digo nada…

Rika: Ya vas aprendiendo u.u –Dijo la chica que iba abrazada con Ichinose que solo reía de las ocurrencias de la chica.

Tsunami: Bueno venimos a hablar o a comer?

Todos: PIZZA! :D –Dijeron mientras agarraban pedazos de pizza.

Toko: creo que este ha sido hasta hoy nuestro día más tranquilo. –Dijo la pelisalmón recostada en el regazo de su novio.

Aki: Sí, últimamente no había sentido tanta paz.

Kazemaru: Oigan… ya casi terminamos ¿Qué tal si después de almorzar nos tomamos la tarde libre?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Y así fue, cada uno tomó la tarde para relajarse, divertirse, jugar o simplemente disfrutar.

Nuestra parejita principal, el peliazul y la chica de rastas, habían decidido escaparse un rato a un parque que quedaba cerca de la mansión. Llegaron, se sentaron en una manta sobre el césped y Reika sacó un pequeño recipiente de su bolsa.

Kazemaru: ¿Y eso?

Reika: n.n quise traer algo rico para pasar un rato, pero cierra los ojos. –Dijo justo antes de abrir el recipiente que adentro tenía fresas con chocolate (*o*) Mientras el chico obedecía y cerraba los ojos, ella tomó una y la acercó a la boda del chico. –Abre la boca. –Así lo hizo, y Reika metió la punta de la fresa en su boca. Él la mordió y masticó un poco, justo antes de abrir los ojos.

Kazemaru: hmmmm… está delicioso! ¿Fresas con chocolate?

Reika: n_n exacto!

Kazemaru: A ver, me toca darte!... pero también cierra los ojos.

Reika: Ok n_n –Respondió ella y riendo cerró sus ojos. Kazemaru rió un poco, y se acercó para plantarle un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Reika abrió los ojos y rió un poco.

Reika: Eres increíble –Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo.

Kazemaru: Ya lo sé U.U –Dijo con tono pretencioso.

Reika: Cállate. –Dijo la chica mientras reía y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Kazemaru: Te amo. –Dijo mientras la abrazaba y hacía que se recostara en sus piernas, y jugaba con su cabello.

Reika: Yo más… -Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como la brisa rozaba su rostro.

Kazemaru: Oye…cielo… -Dijo él cambiando su forma de hablar a una un poco más preocupada.

Reika: ¿Sí?

Kazemaru: ¿Qué… que crees que diga tu… padre cuando sepa…?

Reika: Mi… padre… -Dijo algo afligida mientras se levantaba y veía a los ojos a su novio.

Kazemaru: ¿No has pensado en eso?

Reika: No… no quiero que esto termine…

Kazemaru: No va a terminar… pero… no tengo idea de cómo seguir cuando venga…

Reika: Aun no sé cuando vuelve, pero… él me matará si se entera…

Kazemaru: ¿Y si nunca se entera?

Reika: se enterará aunque no quiera :/ -Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación

Kazemaru:… Bueno… entonces solo… disfrutemos estos momentos y luego veremos que hacer…

Reika: Ok –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Kazemaru: Oye, hay algo que quería enseñarte hace algún tiempo. –Dijo el peliazul sonriendo de nuevo.

Reika: ¿ah sí? ¿qué cosa?

Kazemaru: hhhhmm… te enseñaré, pero no aquí, necesito algo que dejé en mi cuarto.

Reika: Pues vamos –Tomó la mano del chico y ambos caminaron de regreso.

Al llegar subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Kazemaru, que le dijo a Reika que esperara afuera. Entró, tomó algo y se lo colgó en la espalda, luego salió y tapó con sus manos los ojos de su novia.

Kazemaru: Bien, ahora sólo déjame guiarte.

Reika: Ok… jajaja –después de pasar por algunas puertas el chico se detuvo

Kazemaru: bien… listo –Quitó sus manos, dejando ver a Reika, se encontraban en el pequeño balcón que quedaba frente al saloncito de té de las chicas.

Reika: ¿hm?

Kazemaru: ya verás… -Dijo mientras de la espalda se descolgaba el estuche negro de una guitarra y de él sacaba una hermosa guitarra acústica color azul marino, con el mango de madera color negro. Luego sacó una pequeña libreta y la abrió en las primeras páginas. –Ahora… escucha… -Dicho esto, empezó a tocar algunos acordes hermosos… y luego empezó a cantar:

_still got that same look that sets me off.__  
>Can't say it, just something about you.<em>_  
>I got these feelings to let it show cause<em>_  
>I wouldn't let you go.<em>_  
>I shouldn't of let you go.<em>_  
>You asked me for closure before and girl<em>_  
>I told you it's over, it's over,<em>_  
>It's not over.<em>_  
>So here we go again.<em>__

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right.<em>_  
>I think I'm falling in love all over again.<em>_  
>Love at first sight, do you know how<em>_  
>I feel to the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>To the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>Tonight.<em>__

_I know I tried to not face the truth,__  
>but no one can touch me like you do.<em>_  
>Your love is static, it pulls me<em>_  
>in like a song when it first begins, I<em>_  
>Just don't want to let this end (No)<em>_  
>You take me over and you are my controller.<em>_  
>I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)<em>_  
>It's like I'm falling in love all over again.<em>_  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right.<em>_  
>I think I'm falling in love all over again.<em>_  
>Love at first sight, do you know how<em>_  
>I feel to the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>To the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>Tonight.<em>__

_Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.__  
>Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.<em>_  
>The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,<em>_  
>I got this figured out.<em>__

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right.<em>_  
>I think I'm falling in love all over again.<em>_  
>Love at first sight, do you know how<em>_  
>I feel to the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>To the left, left, left.<em>_  
>On the right, right, right.<em>_  
>to the back, back, back<em>_  
>On the side, side, side.<em>_  
>Tonight.<em>

Reika: Tú… la escribiste? –Dijo la chica casi babeando (xD) y bastante enternecida

Kazemaru: Sí… hace algunos días… cuando estaba celoso –Riendo- pero todo lo escribí pensando en ti…

Reika: ¡Eres tan increíble! –Dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo, y besándolo. –Te amo Kaze-kun…

Kazemaru: Creéme Reika… yo te amo aún más… -Dicho esto, y ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, iban a volver a salir, así que bajaron y cuando estaban en la puerta de entrada, Reika volvió a abrazarlo por lo sentimental que estaba, y Kazemaru de nuevo la besó con toda la ternura del mundo… pero en eso estaban cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y algo caer. Se voltearon de lo más tranquilos… pero palidecieron por completo al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta, con una expresión de furia y su maletín en el suelo…era nada más y nada menos que… el padre de Reika…

Chanchanchaaaaaaan! O.o wuajajaja y aquí me quedaré el día de hoy… ENSERIO 10000000000000000 disculpas por no haberlo subido antes pero no tenía nada de tiempo :'( en fin… espero poder actualizar pronto… pero tendré que ver… por los exámenes finales y todo.

La canción que salió se llama "All Over again" y es de Big Time Rush 3

Igual Graciaaaaasss por leer :3 las quiero tanto mis lectoras!

Y ahoraaaaaaa: PREGUNTAS! xD

-¿Cómo reaccionará el Sr. Midou?

-¿Les gustó lo de la canción?

-¿Les gusta Big Time Rush? Ok'no XD es que yo los Amo! :') ok'ya ya paro! Jajajajaja

-¿Hago sufrir mucho a mi amado Midorikawa? D: (Por cierto, lo del zapato sí me pasó TT-TT…me dolió D': Consejo de vida: nunca juegues con los zapatos como si fueran un balón )

-¿Cuántas babearon con imaginarse a los chicos sin camisa? *¬* jajajaja

Y esoooooooo es todo! :D Bye! n_n


	15. Chapter 15: Secretos, revelaciones

**¡Y al fin he venido para deshacerme de su intriga xD! Perdón por tardar tanto, peor bueno… espero que les guste, puse todo mi empeño en este capi D: así que las dejo leer n.n**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera el idiota de Endo recibiría un balonazo por idiotez xD**

**Capítulo 15: Secretos**

Reika: Pa…pa…padre… -La chica estaba al borde del desmayo.

Sr: Reika… no puedo creerlo…

Kazemaru: ¡Señor, no fue… -empezó a hablar el peliazul queriendo defender a su novia pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

Sr: ¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE, YA ME LAS ARREGLARÉ CONTIGO! –Dijo el padre de Reika… o mejor dicho gritó, para luego entrar furioso y agarrar bruscamente la muñeca de su hija, luego se la llevó a quien sabe donde dejando al peliazul con una gran culpa encima mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Reika para que su padre la soltara, hasta que llegaron al estudio del padre de Reika.

Sr: Reika… no puedo creerlo, lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de tus hermanas o tu prima… per tú –Dijo con voz triste- Me decepcionaste hija… por primera vez. –Dicho esto salió y dejó a Reika que inmediatamente corrió a su cuarto a encerrarse.

Reika: esto es imposible… ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Maldición! –Reika tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas… luego recordó algo, debía avisarle a sus hermanas, no iba a dejar que resultara lo mismo con ellas, así que les envió un mensaje a todos para que estuvieran al tanto.

_Mensaje:_

_Chicos/chicas mi padre acaba de regresar… ya nos descubrió a mí y a Kazemaru, tengan cuidado sí? Bye_

****Con Rika e Ichinose***

Ambos estaban en la playa jugando un poco, cuando Rika oyó como sonaba su teléfono, era un mensaje de Reika…

Ichinose: ¿Qué pasa Rika-chan?

Rika: eeehh… -dijo mientras leía- ¡No puede ser! ¡Mira! –Le entregó su teléfono a Ichinose que puso expresión de preocupación y al leerlo quedó petrificado…

Ichinose: ¿Qué haremos?

Rika: No tengo idea… -Dijo suspirando.

Igual pasó con todas las parejitas que de inmediato regresaron a la mansión y no volvieron a cruzar palabra en todo el día. Todos estaban llenos de tensión y tristeza. Las chicas en su cuarto, trataban de consolar a Reika con todo lo que encontraban, pero nada era suficiente para siquiera sacarle una sola sonrisa, pero era imposible, la chica estaba destruida completamente…

Mientras Kazemaru fue llamado de nuevo por el padre de Reika. Realmente el chico no tenía miedo de las consecuencias para él, si no para la chica. Él se iría pronto de allí, pero Reika vivía en esa casa, no tendría escapatoria de la decepción de su padre, y era obvio que eso le dolía hasta el alma… apenas le dio tiempo de entrar para recibir una mirada glacial.

Sr: Siéntate. –Dijo aún sin cambiar de expresión, el chico obedeció con algo de timidez y ocupó una silla justo frente a él. Se mantuvo unos minutos en completo silencio, observando al muchacho de pies a cabeza, casi parecía que con la mirada podía leer su mente. Por fin, dio un suspiro y habló seriamente. –Ichirouta Kazemaru… Futbolista ¿eh? –Dijo mostrando desdén. –Sin dinero, ni posición social importante… con una familia al borde de la pobreza, y una prima a punto de morir –La gota que derramó el vaso. -¿Crees que con esa vida, mereces a mi hija?

Kazemaru: señor, No creo que la vida de mi familia tenga algo que ver ahí.

Sr: Oh por supuesto que sí, todo tiene que ver…

***Mientras con las chicas***

Reika: no se cómo pude creer que esto iba a funcionar.

Haruna: ¿De que hablas?

Reika: ¡Todo esto! Es solo una farsa, no puedo vivir feliz para siempre… yo sólo debo cumplir con lo que espere mi padre de mí.

Toko: ¡No digas eso! Escúchame, durante toda mi vida pensé siempre sólo en obedecer y cumplir con lo que debía, pero nunca me detuve a pensar que quería yo. No estaba siendo yo misma. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me perdí tratando de ser la niña perfecta. Es cierto, va a ser difícil, pero de alguna forma tenemos que lograr salir adelante. Reika, acabas de encontrar al hombre de tu vida, se sacrificó para lograr salvarte, no lo dejes ir… -La pelisalmón fue tan profunda que ni sus hermanas se creían que salía de su boca.

Reika: Pero… -No finalizó ni la primera palabra pues recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de cierta peliazul paranoica.

Ulvida: ¡Pero, Pero nada! La prima decidida que yo conozco nunca dice "Pero" nunca pone excusas, siempre ha dicho que las excusas no sirven de nada ¿Verdad? –La chica algo asustada y sobándose la mejilla solo asentía. –Entonces ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué te pase lo que a mi y finjan una muerte para asustar al pobre chico y que viva en depresión casi 2 años?! ¿Eso esperas? –Negó con la cabeza.

Reika: No hablo de eso… ¿cómo pretenden que nuestro padre cambie de idea? Ustedes ya lo conocen.

Rika: Es cierto, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible de sacárselo –Dijo algo decepcionada la peliazul

Ulvida: Yo ya hablé con mi padre, y me iré a vivir a Inazuma Town cuando se acaben las vacaciones. Tal vez si logro que mi papá convenza al suyo y vivan conmigo…

Reika: Sería buena idea, pero no depende de nosotras…

Rika: Hay que... -No pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Reika: Sí? Quién es? -Gritó la chica, a lo cual respondió la voz del defensa peliazul.

Kazemaru: Yo.

Toko: naaaaah en serio? -Dijo la pelisalmón en tono sarcástico.

Reika: Ya voy. -Dijo algo apresurada la chica, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y se limpiaba el rostro. Abrió la puerta y salió, el chico tenía una expresión algo fría y seria en su rostro. La tomó de la muñeca y la apartó del resto, llevándola a un extremo del pasillo. -Kaze-kun... Qué pasa?

Kazemaru: Ya no me llames así -Dijo él fríamente deteniéndose frente a ella.

Reika: q...que? -Dijo bastante sorprendida.

Kazemaru: lo que oíste, Ya no quiero que me llames así... Debemos hablar... -No terminó pues la confundida chica lo detuvo.

Reika: Espera, si esto es por mi padre podemos...

Kazemaru: No es por él es que...

Reika: Podemos convencerlo, no puede ser tan dificil y...

Kazemaru: YA NO TE QUIERO! -Gritó insensiblemente el peliazul.

Reika: Qu...qué? ...Tú no me...?

Kazemaru: Lo que oíste, ya me harté de finjir que te quiero... Yo... sólo lo hice por... Por mi prima, tu padre me dará lo necesario para pagarle una operación si me largo para siempre de tu vida. Todo estaba planeado... Sabía que tu padre odiaría que yo estuviera contigo, y sabía que trataría de sobornarme investigando sobre mí, y así lo hizo.

Reika: No! No te creo nada de lo que dices, es imposible, nadie puede ser tan buen actor, arriesgaste tu vida por mi! No te creeré! -La chica lloraba de enojo y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no caer al suelo.

Kazemaru: no me crees? Pues mírame a los ojos Reika -Así lo hizo la chica - Yo NO te amo y nunca te amé. -Reika hubiera deseado con todo su ser que sus ojos demostraran lo contrario, pero no fue así. Lo único que había en ellos era verdad... Verdad y algo más... Algo que no lograba descifrar.

Kazemaru: Lo ves. -Dicho esto, el chico se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente a su habitación.

Reika finalmente cayó al suelo, incada y con ambas manos sobre sus ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Nada de lo que había pasado podía ser verdad... O si? Simplemente no comprendía lo que pasaba. Había algo en todo eso que no encajaba para nada.

******Reika's POV******

Por fin decidí levantarme del suelo y salir a aclarar mi mente un rato… para evitar el seguro interrogatorio de mis hermanas, amigas y prima que en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a responder… o por lo menos no sin maldecir cada tres palabras… ¿Qué me pasaba? En fin, salí.

Eran casi las siete de la noche y las calles no podían estar más abarrotadas de gente, así que decidí ir a caminar a la playa, que, por esas horas ya no estaría tan llena ya que en esa parte hacía bastante frío en las noches. Estuve caminando un buen rato, y en eso pasé justo frente a la banca en que nos sentamos Kazemaru y yo… el simple hecho de pensar en él me dolía demasiado, prefería tener clavado un puñal en el medio de mi espalda y dejar de pensar en él para siempre.

En eso pensaba, cuando de repente escuché la canción que tenía como tono de llamada, saqué mi celular y lo vi, era mi papá.

Reika: ¿Hola?

Sr: Hija necesito que vengas ahora por favor. –Dijo mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

Reika: Sí, voy para allá. –Luego de esto corté la llamada y regresé a casa como le había dicho, no sin antes pasar comprando algunos dulces para calmar mi amargura. Llegué a casa y entré a la oficina de mi padre tratando de evitar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, gracias a Dios no había nadie en los pasillos. Se sentía el ambiente de tensión en toda la casa. Al llegar toqué a la puerta recibiendo un "Adelante" como respuesta, entré.

Sr: Siéntate. –Obedecí y me senté justo frente a él… no habíamos hablado desde lo sucedido unas horas antes.

Reika: ¿Para qué me llamabas papá? –Dije tratando de no sonar sarcástica… al parecer funcionó.

Sr: Reika, estoy preocupado por ti… ese chico…

Reika: Kazemaru? –auch – no te preocupes, después de todo ya terminamos… -No sé para que se lo decía si igual el ya se habría enterado, tenía cámaras de seguridad hasta debajo de las rocas.

Sr: Ya veo. –Dijo él con un tono de voz que iba entre la ironía y el sarcasmo. - Hija, debo hablar contigo. Tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, y que todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti y en lo mejor para tu futuro. –Asentí tratando de mostrar interés ya que obviamente no me importaba un comino lo que estuviera diciendo. –Así que estuve investigando un poco a estos chicos y encontré un muy buen partido para ti… -Genial, otro "buen partido" por conveniencia -.- que alguien me mate por favor ¿quién sería? Ojalá que ninguno de los que son novios de mis amigas. –Este chico… Hiroto Kiyama… -¡¿Qué QUEEEE?! No podía ser cierto! Es el novio de mi prima! Aaaaagghhhh ¿y ahora que hago? –Su padre es dueño de una de las más importantes empresas del mundo, tiene una buena posición social y parece un buen chico. Hablé con su padre, y acordamos una unión mediante ustedes dos. Sé que es algo apresurado y anticuado, pero me parece que es bueno para ti.

Reika: Papá, sé que no estoy en posición de decirte esto, pero creo que sé tomar mis propias decisiones, y no quiero tener una relación a la fuerza con nadie. Él tampoco quiere, yo lo sé, y no pienso dejar que intervengas en la vida de cuatro personas, y digo cuatro porque nos afectas a mi, al hombre con el que yo decida pasar mi vida, a Hiroto y a su novia.

Sr: Pues lo siento. Pero ya está arreglado. Mañana saldrás a cenar con él. –Dijo en frases cortas y fríamente. –Puedes irte.

Salí de ahí de inmediato y decidí ir con Ulvida a contarle todo lo sucedido, aunque grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar a mi habitación descubrí que Hiroto y las chicas ya sabían todo pues de eso estaban hablando precisamente.

****Fin Reika POV****

Hiroto se había enterado por su hermana lo planeado por su padre, y definitivamente no le había gustado la noticia. Fue de inmediato a contarle todo a Ulvida. Justo en eso estaban cuando entró Reika recibiendo algunas miradas compasivas.

Reika: Chicos… en serio lo siento, yo… no quise nada de esto pero… -No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento sintió una segunda cachetada en ese día y luego un abrazo ambos viniendo de la peliazul que tenía una sonrisa amarga y algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Ulvida: Sólo… cuídalo bien ¿sí? –Dijo esta sabiendo que impedirlo iba a ser por completo imposible.

Hiroto: pero… algo se debe poder hacer ¿no? –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de dar esperanza al asunto aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario.

Reika: No sé… mi padre es imposible.

Ulvida: ¿Y ya le contaste a Kazemaru?

Reika: en realidad… él y yo… terminamos. –dijo con un nudo en la garganta y dejando salir las lágrimas de nuevo.

Ulvida: ¿Qué… pero por qué?

Reika: No sé… dijo que todo había sido falso, que en realidad no me amaba y que lo había hecho por dinero para la operación de su prima que mi padre le había ofrecido. Pero no le creo nada, yo sé que mi padre tiene algo que ver en todo eso.

Hiroto: Si quieres, puedo tratar algo para saber que pasó…

Reika: ¿Lo harías?

Hiroto: claro...

***** Mientras en la habitación de Kazemaru *****

Kazemaru: Soy un idiota… -Se repetía por enésima vez el corredor peliazul que estaba tirado en el piso mientras algunos de sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo. – Soy un idiota…

Goenji: -.- repitiendo eso no solucionarás nada.

Kazemaru: Soy un idiota… -seguía repitiendo el chico que parecía no escucharlos realmente.

Fubuki: Ya cálmate ¿quieres? ._.

Kazemaru: Soy un idiota…

Endo: ¡¿QUIERES PARAR YA CON ESO?! NO ARREGLARÁS NADA DE ESTA FORMA ASÍ QUE SAL Y ENFRENTA LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ACABAS DE HACER! –Dijo el chico de la banda naranja que casi nunca dejaba salir su furia, y debía admitir que funcionó pues el defensa de ojos rojizos reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón…

******Con Hiroto, Reika y Ulvida******

Hiroto: Bien, logré hackear el sistema de vigilancia de tu padre y aquí están todos los videos de cada área de la casa… en este momento etán deshabilitadas las cámaras así que tu padre no sabe lo que estamos haciendo. –Dijo como todo un genio en sistemática el pelirrojo clickeaba y escribía en su portátil cosas que sólo él entendía. –Bien, aquí está… ¿hace cuanto fue más o menos?

Reika: Cómo hora y media.

Hiroto: Bien, veremos las cámaras de la oficina hace unas dos horas… -El chico puso un vídeo en blanco y negro en el que se mostraba solamente al papá de Reika, lo adelantó hasta cuando apareció en escena el peliazul y lo reprodució.

*****VIDEO*****

Sr: Siéntate. –Dijo aún sin cambiar de expresión, el chico obedeció con algo de timidez y ocupó una silla justo frente a él. Se mantuvo unos minutos en completo silencio, observando al muchacho de pies a cabeza, casi parecía que con la mirada podía leer su mente. Por fin, dio un suspiro y habló seriamente. –Ichirouta Kazemaru… Futbolista ¿eh? –Dijo mostrando desdén. –Sin dinero, ni posición social importante… con una familia al borde de la pobreza, y una prima a punto de morir –La gota que derramó el vaso. -¿Crees que con esa vida, mereces a mi hija?

Kazemaru: señor, No creo que la vida de mi familia tenga algo que ver ahí.

Sr: Oh por supuesto que sí, todo tiene que ver, te propongo algo…

Kazemaru: Lo siento señor, pero nada logrará hacer que yo me separe de su hija. Con todo respeto, yo no quiero dejarla…

Sr: Y que dirías si te ofrezco algo… algo muy importante para ti. Sé que en realidad tu prima se puede curar con una operación, pero es demasiado costosa, y tu familia no tiene los recursos necesarios para lograrlo.

Kazemaru: Sí… así es –Dijo este bajando la mirada.

Sr: Bien, si tu accedes a dejar a mi hija para siempre, dejar que ella consiga algo mejor, te daré el dinero necesario para la operación ¿o pensarás dejar morir a tu prima por un deseo egoísta tuyo? Creéme, reika aun puede conseguir un buen esposo sin que seas tú. ¿entonces qué decides? – Se veía que el chico tenía todo un conflicto dentro de sí… pero era cierto, él tenía razón.

Kazemaru: Está bien… lo haré, pero solo por mi prima. –añadió tratando de no llorar por la ira que tenía dentro.

Sr: Pero tú mismo debes ir y romperle el corazón, no quiero que crea que fue mi culpa, quiero que en verdad piense que no la quieres y no quiera regresar nunca contigo. Y para asegurarme lo estaré viendo todo desde una cámara. Y recuerda que si no dices lo que debes… tengo gente que se podría encargar perfectamente de ti –añadió con malicia para luego llevar al chico a la puerta.

******Fin Video***********

Reika: Así que esto fue lo que pasó. –Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ulvida: No puedo creerlo… reika debes hablar con Kazemaru pero ¡Ya!

Reika: Pero ¿Cómo…?  
>Kazemaru: No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí… -Dijo el peliazul que hace unos momentos había entrado con lago de pena, esperaba recibir un insulto o cachetada, pero no fue así. Reika se lanzó a sus brazos para luego besarlo y claro está, él respondió a ese beso.<p>

Reika: Entiendo que lo hiciste por tu prima, no te preocupes todo está bien. Te amo.–Dijo ella sonriendo aun con algunas lágrimas.

Kazemaru: y yo te amo mucho mas… Pero ¿cómo haremos para arreglar esto? –Dijo analizando la situación.

Hiroto: Bueno… si me permiten, creo que tengo un plan –Dijo con esa mirada astuta que lo caracterizaba.

Todos: ¡Dinos!

Hiroto: Bueno debemos…

**¡Y las dejo con la intriga! :D muahahaha  
>¿que les pareció el capi? Perdón por la tardanza pero últimamente estuve muy presionada en el colegio pero ¡YA son VACACIONEEEEESSS! n_n así que podré subir más seguido.<strong>

**Y en fin… PREGUNTAAASSS!**

**-¿Se creyeron el "rompimiento de Kaze y Reika? (yo no ._.)  
>-¿Pueden imaginar a Endo así de enojado? (Yo no ._.)<br>-¿Odian al papá de Reika? (Yo no ._. ok no xD pero por supuesto que sí :P)  
>-¿Qué creen que harán los chicos?<br>-¿Qué les pareció la forma de Ulvida para hacer reaccionar a Ulvida? (XD eso es lo que hace mi mejor amiga conmigo :') hermosos recuerdos xDD)  
>-¿Les gustó el capi?<strong>

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero sus reviews ;)**

**Bye! n.n**


	16. Chapter 16: ¡Y así termina

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPI! TT-TT no lo puedo creer… fue tan pronto, gracias por todo lectoras y lectores, gracias por su apoyo y por esperarme en mis tiempos de poca inspiración. Son muy buenos conmigo, creí que esta historia no llegaría a más de 5 capítulos y un par de reviews, pero me hicieron una de las escritoras más felices de fanfiction. Los adoro y tranquilos, que este no será mi único fic. Les debo los capítulos de "en un instante" a mis fubuxharu's fans, y tengo muchísimas ideas en la cabeza. Pero quiero su opinión para saber que les gustaría. En fin… este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo normal porque quiero que sea especial, y tenía demasiado que decir para un solo capítulo, pero muy poco para 2 así que espero lo disfruten muchísimo.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… bleep blap bloop, ya todo el mundo lo sabe, si fuera mío todo este fic aparecería en la trama xD en fin, los dejo con el capi!  
>Disfrútenlo! n.n<strong>

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Hiroto: Bueno… si me permiten, creo que tengo un plan –Dijo con esa mirada astuta que lo caracterizaba._

_Todos: ¡Dinos!_

_Hiroto: Bueno debemos…_

**Capítulo 16: ¡Y así termina!**

Ulvida: Alto… ¿están 100% seguros de que mi padre no nos está vigilando?

Hiroto: Ya revisé todas y cada una de sus cámaras, en este momento todas las cámaras están deshabilitadas y hackeadas por mi sistema, además yo mismo me tomé la molestia de colocar una cámara en su estudio. –Respondió orgulloso el pelirrojo mientras les mostraba en su computadora la imagen del padre de las chicas. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta del daño en las cámaras y estaba llamando a un servicio para arreglarlas.

Reika: ¿Y no se darán cuenta de que estás hackeando la red?

Hiroto: Naaaah, el sistema que uso es completamente "invisible" para los demás así que no se darán cuenta. –Dijo guiñando un ojo en señal de confianza.

Kazemaru: ¿Bueno entonces debemos…? –Dijo el peliazul algo apresurado y tratando de volver al tema.

HIroto: Bueno… necesitamos –Con una libreta que ve-tu-a-saber-de-donde-la-sacó y se la dio a Ulvida que empezó a apuntar lo que iba diciendo. –Maquillaje, lentes de contacto, ropa extra, un sintetizador de voz… -No pongo toda la lista porque tardaría años ._.

********Al día siguiente tras unas hora de triste y doloroso sufrimiento de Kazemaru*******

Reika y Ulvida habían llamado al resto de chicas (que llegaron con sus respectivas parejitas) para que las ayudaran con el "maravilloso" plan que Hiroto llamó "hacerquekazemaruseparezcaali ncreiblementegenialyguapoHir otoKiyamaaunquenoestéasunive l" o abreviado por Ulvida "Hirotocállatedeunabuenavezye mpecemosconesto"

Cuando al fin terminaron voltearon una silla para que Kazemaru pudiera ver su reflejo en el espejo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, en el espejo no se veía al Kazemaru de siempre, si no una copia casi exacta de Hiroto. Tenía kilos de maquillaje para palidecer su piel morena, lentes de contacto color verde azulado y una peluca de cabello rojo idéntico al de Hiroto. Además Hiroto había conseguido un sintetizador de voz dentro de un micrófono que llevaba el chico a un costado y de inmediato transformaba su voz a una casi igual a la del pelirrojo (Raro… no entendí nada de lo que acabo de escribir e_e) En fin, el punto es que era una copia casi idéntica de Hiroto excepto por alguno que otro rasgo de la cara.

Hiroto: ¡Salió bien! Ahora hay que esperar a que sea la hora para la cita, las cámaras siguen sin funcionar, las haré funcionar en la noche y me aseguraré´que todo salga según lo planeado, mientras tanto hay que tratar de que este lugar se vea lo más natural posible… -Dijo causando algo de confusión entre los chicos. -¡Salgan de aquí y actúen natural! -Gritó con exasperación, a lo que casi todos salieron, excepto Reika, Kazemaru, Hiroto y Ulvida. –Bien… Reika tu padre pensará que estás enojada o deprimida, así que no hay problema con que te quedes aquí, Ulvida tú…

Ulvida: ¿Debo irme? –Dijo en un tono algo triste.

Hiroto: No, no creo que sea necesario… él casi no sale de su oficina… mientras tanto podemos repasar un par de veces el plan para que todo salga perfecto.

Kazmaru: Bien –Dijo el chico aun tratando de acostumbrarse a su "Nuevo look" xD

Hiroto: Será así: -Dijo sacando la misma libreta con anotaciones. –Según su padre, yo llegaré a las siete y media de la noche, y Reika ya deberá estar allí, será en el restaurante lujoso que hay al lado del muelle, Kazemaru, debes llegar con ropa formal… y ya sabes, comportarte como un caballero para demostrarle al señor Midou que eres el chico que él quiere para su hija… pero… para que no te descubra debes actuar… un poco como el gran Hiroto Kiyama –Dijo Orgulloso el pelirrojo mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita por la sien.

Ulvida: -.-'será mejor que empieces a enseñarle un poco a Kazemaru para que todo salga de acuerdo al plan…

Kazemaru: Me parece buena idea.

Así empezaron las lecciones para que Kazemaru pudiera actuar un poco como el pelirrojo… aunque fue realmente hmmm… extraño? Debido a las extrañas actitudes del ex capitán de génesis.

Kazemaru: ¡Oye no pienso actuar como tú! –Dijo ya exasperado el peliazul. –Si el punto es que tu padre –dirigiéndose a Reika. –Me acepte como tu novio… quiero que conozca al verdadero yo, que se dé cuenta de que lo único que quiero es estar contigo y ser lo mejor para ti.

Ulvida: Es un buen punto. –Dijo la chica antes que nadie.

Reika: …Sí, es cierto, ese es el verdadero punto… y no quiero estar en contra de mi padre, solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que no puede seguir decidiendo todo por mi el resto de mi vida.

Hiroto: En ese caso solo nos queda esperar… -vio rápidamente su reloj. -¡Demonios, ya son las 7! –Dijo apresurándolos a todos.

Luego de que Reika se pusiera un lindo vestido negro, algo formal, con flores blancas, y se arreglara un poco fue hacia al jardín en el que ya esperaba por ella su chofer que la llevaría al restaurante. Hiroto, mientras tanto, activó las cámaras de seguridad, excepto la del cuarto en el que él estaba de forma que la cámara que el Sr. Midou había instalado en el restaurante recobrara la imagen. Habían hecho lo posible porque el ángulo de la cámara no enfocara por completo la cara de Kazemaru pues sabían que eso podría poner en riesgo el plan entero.

Hiroto: Bien, ahora sólo falta esperar a que llegue Kazemaru. –Dijo el chico al ver cómo entraba Reika y pedía la mesa reservada por su padre.

Ulvida: Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien… -Se repetía una y otra vez la peliazul que estaba algo… bueno MUY nerviosa ya que de esa cita dependía el futuro de los cuatro.

Hiroto: tranquila… ¡Mira, ahí está Kazemaru! –Dijo señalando al chico que ahora no parecía ser él, y siguiendo las claras órdenes de Hiroto caminó erguido pero sin mirar hacia dónde estaba colocada la cámara.

Kazemaru… digo Hiroto…. Ahhh no se como llamarlo ._. en fin… kazemaru trataba de no morir en el intento de lucir elegante y formal… aunque lo que más nervioso lo tenía era saber que de él dependían los futuros de todos ellos… e incluso de las otras famosas parejitas, pues si aceptaba que ellos salían debía aceptar a los otros chicos también.

En fin, llegó a la mesa y saludó a Reika con un beso en la mano y una pequeña inclinación casi llegando a una reverencia.

Kazemaru: Me da gusto estar aquí. –Dijo el chico con tono amable y sonriente, mientras se sentaba frente a Reika y dándole la espalda a la cámara.

Reika: Lo mismo digo. –Dijo ella sonriendo.

Sr: Hmmmm… parece un buen chico, y muy educado.

Kazemaru: Tengo entendido que tu padre preparó algunas preguntas para mí ¿Cierto?

Reika: Así es… -Dijo ella sacando algunas tarjetitas con preguntas que su padre le había dado para hacerle a "Hiroto". –Bien… ¿Cuál es tu promedio escolar?

Kazemaru: 9.5 –Respondió sonriendo y definitivamente decía la verdad, pues era uno de los chicos más aplicados de su salón.

Reika: ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Kazemaru: Juego Soccer, toco guitarra, tengo un trabajo en una biblioteca como asistente todas las tardes, también cocino y hago atletismo. –De nuevo, toooda la verdad ._.

Reika: Waaaaauuuu o_o ehmmm ok, ¿Cuál… -Y Así siguió aproximadamente una media hora hasta que llegó lo que habían pedido para cenar… -Sólo queda una… te la haré después de comer. –Dijo ella sonriendo.

Kazemaru: Bien, como quieras. –Dijo él soltando una pequeña risa.

Ambos comieron y Kazemaru se comportó como todo un caballero, preguntándole a Reika si le gustaba todo, cómo se sentía, si quería de su comida… en fin, cómo él era muy muuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo xD

Sr: bien, parece que llegó la hora…

Ulvida: ¿Cómo va todo? –Dijo la nerviosa peliazul a la que habían obligado a no ver para controlar su stress y ganas de matar a todos -.-

Hiroto: Perfecto, si siguen así todo estará resuelto en menos de una hora. –Dijo muy ilusionado el pelirrojo. -… Oye ¿Qué?! No puede ser! Ahhhhh!

Todos los presentes en el cuarto se asustaron al escuchar el grito de Hiroto… algo malo había sucedido…

Todos: ¿Qué pasa? –Dijeron simultáneamente mientras salían corriendo a ver el monitor…

Reika: Bueno, parece que… -No pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento casi le da un infarto al ver a alguien muy conocido entrar por la puerta del restaurante… nada más y nnada menos que su padre en persona. Se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó entre ambos.

Sr: Buenas noches, soy el padre de Reika y quise venir en persona a hacerte unas preguntas jovencito.

Kazemaru: e…ehhh… si, claro, cómo diga. –Dijo el chico que parecía haber visto un fantasma por lo pálido y nervioso que estaba. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos pues temía que descubriera toda la verdad.

Sr: Bien, son solo tres simples preguntas… la primera: ¿Todas las respuestas que le has dado hasta ahora a mi hija, han sido sinceras?

Kazemaru: Así es. –Dijo el atleta tomando valor viendo a los ojos al papá de Reika. –Todas y cada una de ellas son sinceras y honestas. –Definitivamente ambos tenían un gran poder visual, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, uno con interés y el otro con honestidad.

Sr: Bien, ¿Realmente te gustaría estar con mi hija?

Kazemaru: Sí, quiero estar con Reika porque quiero ser aquel en quien ella pueda confiar siempre, aquel que esté ahí para ayudarla en todo momento, y quisiera poder conocerla más, porque en el tiempo tan corto que he pasado con ella, aunque he aprendido mucho, sé que me faltan tantas cosas para conocerla realmente, que es lo que más deseo. Además es una chica muy linda, sincera, valiente, fuerte y decidida, que lucha por todo lo que quiere aunque esto a veces le traiga algunas consecuencias. –Esta respuesta no pudo haber sido más sincera, y en los ojos del chico se notaba claramente. Reiika le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, un poco sonrojada, y el chico se la devolvió de la misma manera.

Sr: Bien… y la última ¿Por qué mereces estar con mi hija?

Kazemaru: Porque… aunque no soy el hombre más rico del mundo…

Hiroto: ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

Ulvida: Shhhhh déjalo, sabe lo que hace.

Kazemaru: …ni tengo la mejor familia o posición social. Yo realmente amo a su hija, la amo con todo el corazón, y no quiero que nada malo le pase. La cuidaré siempre, la respetaré, le daré todo lo que tenga y lucharé para conseguir aquello que quiera y me haga falta. No pienso abandonarla nunca, ni causarle dolor, mucho menos herirla o dejar que alguien más lo haga. Quiero ser el hombre que ella merece, aunque no sea así, quiero darle toda la felicidad y el cariño que tenga. Y aunque sé que me falta demasiado por alcanzar todos estos objetivos, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con Reika.

Reika: Kazemaru… -Inmediatamente la chica se cubrió la boca, había dicho lo que no debía, pero la emoción del momento hizo que se descontrolara. –Di…digo Hiroto…

A pesar de esto ninguno de los dos cambió de expresión.

Sr: Bien dicho. –Dijo sonriendo. –Kazemaru.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? O_O

Reika: ¿qu…que!? Tú… ¿ya te habías dado cuenta?

Sr: Hija, tu amigo será un gran hacker, pero no soy el único con cámaras instaladas en la casa, tu querida hermanita menor ha aprendido bastante de su padre. Además soy un gran actor. –Dijo el hombre casi riéndose

Hiroto: ¡Nos olvidamos de las cámars de Rika! X_X

Ulvida: O.o idiota! –Dijo la peliazul pegándole un sape.

Hiroto: auch

Kazemaru: …lo sospeché, por la forma en que me veía. –Dijo el chico, quitándose la peluca y los lentes de contacto, además de desconectar el simulador de voz.

Sr: Y así fue… ahora, necesito hablar a solas contigo jovencito, pero regresemos a la casa y ahí hablaremos.

El padre de Reika pagó la cuenta y regresaron a la mansión en la limusina negra. Durante todo el viaje hubo completo silencio, sin embargo el ambiente no se sentía incómodo ni tenso. La verdad había salido a la luz, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a la opinión del padre de Reika. Después de quince minutos de viaje, llegaron a la casa, y el papá de Reika le indicó a su hija que esperara en la sala mientras él y Kazemaru hablaban a solas. Se lo llevó a su despacho y como de costumbre, se sentó frente a él.

Sr: y bien… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Kazemaru: Señor… yo…

Sr: a ver, tú decidiste arriesgar la operación para tu prima y hacerte pasar por el chico que yo elegí para mi hija, te atreviste a engañar, jugarte la vida y sacrificar lo que quieres por Reika.

Kazemaru: Así es… yo, tal vez crea que no lo pensé y fue sólo un impulso, pero su hija es lo que más quiero, y quiero que ella sea feliz siempre. Además no soporté verla triste ni un momento, yo enserio la amo, y quiero tenerla a mi lado por siempre. Sé que fui egoísta con mi prima, pero trabajaré extra para pagarle su operación. Y en serio a Reika y a mí nos encantaría tener su aprobación, y que la dejara ir a estudiar a ciudad inazuma.

Sr: Ichirouta Kazemaru… sin dinero, ni posición social y… con un gran corazón, que es justo lo que necesitas para ser un buen hombre para mi hija. Además tengo entendido que también lo hiciste por la relación sentimental de todas mis otras hijas/sobrina te felicito muchacho, te has ganado algo más difícil de conseguir que la piedra filosofal… te has ganado mi aprobación, y mi permiso para ser novio de mi hija. –Dijo sonriendo el señor Midou que tal vez ya les haya agradado un poco. –Ustedes dos me enseñaron o mejor dicho, me recordaron, que estar enamorado no se planea ni se ve por conveniencia… lo hacemos sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero cuando das todo por aquellos que amas, es amor verdadero y puro.

Kazemaru: ¡Es en serio! Gracias, mil gracias señor, le juro que cuidaré con mi alma a su hija. Y sé que todo lo que hizo fue porque usted la ama y quiere lo mejor para ella, y sé… que ella es la imagen de su madre, por eso quiero cuidarla aún más.

Sr: Así es… y espero que la cuides bien, es mi más preciada flor… delicada pero a la vez fuerte, valiente y decidida… -Decía éste con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sé que está creciendo, pero creo que siempre estará rodeada de gente que la ama. También… quiero darte lo que necesitas para la operación de tu prima… y para el tratamiento después de ella, será con los mejores doctores de Japón.

Kazemaru: En serio señor… se lo agradezco muchísimo, sé que usted es un muy buen hombre. Gracias. –Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sr: Muy bien… ¿Qué tal si celebramos? Apuesto a que tienes hambre, no comiste nada de los nervios.

Kazemaru: Así es. –Dijo riendo el chico. -¿Les aviso a los demás?

Sr: No creo que sea necesario ¡¿Verdad chicos?! –Dijo gritando casi riéndose y viendo hacia donde había una de las cámaras… -y los que no están ahí… -Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió e inmediatamente cayeron algunos otros que estaban pegados a la puerta del despacho.

Kazemaru: ._.U en serio no hay nadita de privacidad aquí. –Dijo el peliazul dirigiéndose a la puerta con el resto de sus compañeros, amigas y novia a la que abrazó como nunca. –Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Reika: Gracias Kaze-kun, en serio… ¡oh cierto! –Se separó del peliazul y fue con su padre. –Papá… lo siento si no me comporté como debía… y gracias, por entenderme y a mis hermanas. Eres un muy buen padre.

Sr: Sólo digamos que al amor nadie le gana. –Dijo el papá de Reika guiñándole un ojo y luego abrazándola.

Y así finaliza esta pequeña escena, con un padre feliz, tres hermanas abrazadas de sus novios o "amigos cercanos" y varios chicos muy felices, entre ellos un peliazul sonriente, un pelisalmón divertido por la escena y un castaño extranjero encantado de poder hacer feliz a su pequeña chica especial. Una linda peliazul casi llorando de poder quedarse con el chico que adoraba desde pequeña y un chico pelirrojo aliviado de que, aunque no de acuerdo al plan, todo había salido perfecto. Tres chicas que aprendieron muchísimo en escasos días y tres chicos que se ganaron el corazón de sus queridas enamoradas de hace tiempo.

Pero todo esto no termina aquí. Aún faltan cosas por aclarar ¿no? Bueno:

Las vacaciones terminaron así:  
>Los chicos terminaron el jardín, y el señor Midou incluso les pagó por su increíble trabajo, pero ellos debían regresar a Inazuma town… deprimidos y algo molestos se regresaron con una dolorosa despedida. Aunque Rika no estaba muy dispuesta a que su Darling regresara. Se fueron, aunque pprometiendo volver a verse.<p>

Y justo así fue, pues la primera semana de clases recibieron a 4 nuevas estudiantes, una peliazul neurótica, una castaña y de rastas, una pelisalmón y una de cabello turquesa. Lo cual alegró a cuatro chicos en específico. Las chicas habían conseguido una casa cerca de la escuela y solamente vivían con su celoso padre que se encargaba de vigilarlas y a sus respectivos novios.

La prima de Kazemaru recibió su operación exitosamente y con los mejores servicios del país. Se curó por completo y se hizo gran amiga de las chicas, pero sobretodo de Reika. Kazemaru logró trabajar y conseguir una casa mejor y justo al lado de la de Reika.

Y así, tal vez con altibajos y problemillas de vez en cuando, pero todos vivieron en paz, felices y como los grandes amigos que eran. Disfrutando de lo que tenían y aunque no puedo decir "felices por siempre" si tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban en el momento que necesitaban: Estar junto a sus amigos.

*********************************** ¡FIN! ********************************************

TT-TT snif snif… no puedo creer que terminó Q.Q fue muy pronto, pero bueeeeno. Que les pareció? En serio traté de hacer el mejor final que se me ocurrió, si no fue suficiente lo siento demasiado pero traté de que quedara bien.

¡PREGUNTAS! *Happy Dance* okno xD

-¿Les gusto todo el fic?  
>-¿Ya no odian al padre de Reika? xD<br>-¿Qué partes les gustaron más?  
>-¿Qué creen que podría mejorar? (mi próxima historia ya será sin el formato script xD)<br>-¿Qué clase de fic les gustaría?  
>-¿El final estuvo bien?<p>

Y bueno… quisiera no terminar nunca :') pero es hora así que….

¡Bye bye! Los quiero mis amados lectores y espero les haya gustado este fic.

-Yori-chan


End file.
